


Overalls, Coffee and a Shade of Red

by ChaseSpero



Category: Holby City
Genre: AU, Angst, Coffee, F/F, Fluff, Overalls, Red - Freeform, Slow Burn, paints, stepney, that au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseSpero/pseuds/ChaseSpero
Summary: Decorator/Surgeon.AU Berena fic.





	1. Chapter 1

  _ **Chapter One**_

 Serena glanced down at her watch and saw the time, a brief flash of panic was in her eyes as she knew if she didn’t get a move on now she would be late and as the clinical lead of AAU at Holby City, it wasn’t the best example. She located her bag in the kitchen and hurried over to the door where her shoes were and put them on. As she straightened herself and made sure she looked presentable, she called out for Jason.

“I’m here Auntie Serena.” Jason said emerging from the living room.

“Oh, you’re ready. Come on then!” Serena said hand on the door handle.

“I was ready an hour ago and this is the third time you are going to be nearly late.”

Serena sighed, she knew why she was sleeping in later than usual. She was exhausted, the hospital had been understaffed for a week or so which meant she had been doing longer hours and earlier mornings.

“I know Jason, after today though I’ve got a few days off and I’ll be able to get back to normal.”

Jason just nodded and they left the house, when they were in the car and on their way to the hospital, Serena turned the volume down on the stereo.

“I’ve been thinking about the house needing a spruce up, get it back to looking like it did. It looks so dull right now, what do you think?” Serena asked.

“Oh, I think that’s a wonderful idea! Can I join in with the painting?” Jason said cheerfully.

“I was thinking about getting a professional in to do it, after all we would be busy during the day, what with work we would never get it done! Though I’m more than sure they’ll be something for you to do. That sound okay?” Serena asked, hesitating slightly. She didn’t want Jason to think that she was limiting him from doing something.

“I think that is acceptable.” Jason said with a smile and Serena breathed a silent sigh of relief.

They got to the hospital with minutes to spare and as Jason got out of the car, Serena followed him into the building. After grabbing a quick coffee and an orange juice for Jason, they got the lift to the ward AAU.

Serena watched Jason get to work as the hospital porter, she had been so proud of him when he first started and she still was now. At first she wasn’t sure if he could do it but he proved her wrong and she couldn’t have been prouder. Taking a sip of her coffee, Serena made her way to her office and she put her bag down beside the desk and coffee on the side then hung her coat up. There was a knock and Serena looked towards the door.

“I’ve got a patient coming in, severe leg injury.” Fletch said and Serena nodded.

“No rest for the wicked!” She said.

The patient required surgery, it was a complicated, long procedure though Serena had done it before and she was confident she could do it again. Hours later found Serena leaving theatre with a smile on her face, the procedure had been successful, the leg was saved. As Serena walked through AAU, as the clinical lead she had the duty of making sure everything was running smoothly and she slowed down a little, eyes on her staff. Serena smiled, it was a family here on AAU, Fletch, Raf, Morven all dear to her and all hard workers. It was a rare occasion when something came up and when it did, it always managed to get sorted out.

“Auntie Serena!” Jason shouted, rushing over to her with a newspaper in his hand.

“Jason, slow down please!” Serena said watching as her nephew narrowly missed a trolley, he stood in front of her and waved the newspaper in her face.

“What is this?” Serena asked taking the newspaper from Jason’s hands.

“I’ve been looking at professional decorators; look I’ve circled some of them.” Jason said proudly.

“Well, thank you very much. I shall have a look at these a bit later on? I’ll keep it safe in my office.”

“Okay!” Jason said, going back to work.

Serena went back to her office and smiled, he always wanted to help out. He was wonderful, hard work on occasion but she wouldn’t change it for anything. She sat down and had a closer look at the newspaper and reached out for her coffee and drank some then grimaced. She forgot how long she had been in theatre; the coffee of course was now stone cold. Pushing the coffee to one side, Serena glanced at the ads. ‘

_Make your house a home!’_

_‘CHEAP, reliable service!’_

_‘Professional painter and decorator ready now!’_

Nothing really jumped out at Serena and in all honesty, they seemed like cheesy lines. Serena sighed and leant her chin on her hand, maybe she was just being too picky? She hadn’t even rung for a quote yet; she wasn’t even sure of all the colours. This needed a lot of planning before anything was decided. A knock at the door again.

“Come in!” Serena called out and Dom entered, he worked on another ward in the hospital, the Keller ward as a CT2 and although they didn’t cross paths often, they were still good friends.

“Drinks tonight at Albies? We’re celebrating Jasmine getting a permanent position here.”

“Who?” Serena asked.

“Jasmine Burrows, she’s been working on the different wards, helping out because we’ve been understaffed. She got Mr Griffin into- “

“A lot of trouble.” Serena finished for him and she smiled.

“Well, I never say no to a nice Shiraz do I?”

Dom laughed.

“See you later then!” He said with a grin before leaving.

Serena looked to the side of her desk, the mountain of paperwork staring back at her.

“Hmm, you will if I get this done.” She muttered to herself and picked up a file.

Serena was now more than halfway through the paperwork, she hadn’t taken a break nor had she been interrupted and it was tedious but she wanted to finish it before taking a few days off, she looked at the time, a few hours left and glanced the few files left. She’d have no trouble in finishing off the paperwork.

“Job well done.” She said to herself as she leaned back in her chair.

Time seemed to fly by, Serena had finished the paperwork and with free time to spare she started searching different shades of colours on her laptop, hoping to come up with some inspiration. Did she want new colours completely or just the same colour? It was the end of shift and Serena shut her laptop, she still hadn’t decided on what colours but she had a vague idea on most of the rooms. Jason was waiting for her outside of her office and she grabbed her belonging and stood next to him.

“We’re going for a quick drink at Albies, a celebration for a new staff member.”

“Miss Burrows.” Jason said. “I’ve met her before, she’s nice.”

“Oh, okay well I promise it will be a quick drink then we can home and I’ll get supper ready.”

“Shepherd’s pie night!” Jason said excited.

Albies was across the road from the hospital, the go to pub when everyone finished their shifts, it was a nice pub, could get a bit rowdy sometimes but Serena liked going. The two walked through the door and Dom saw them straight away and motioned for them to come over to the table.

“Shiraz?” Dom asked and Serena nodded and Dom looked at Jason.

“I’ll have a lemonade, thank you.”

Dom went to get the drinks and Serena said hello to the others, Sacha was here with Essie and she saw Ollie and Zosia at the bar and Jasmine was sitting quietly next to Essie.

“You must be Jasmine, I’m Serena Campbell.” Serena said extending her hand and Jasmine shook it.

“I’ve heard a lot about you.” Jasmine said and Serena laughed.

“All bad I bet!”

“50/50.” Jasmine replied and Serena laughed.

Dom came back with the drinks and quiet conversation filled the table, Serena was talking to Dom when Jason interrupted.

“Auntie Serena, did you look at the newspaper I gave you earlier?”

“Yes Jason, I had a look, I’ve been thinking about what colours the rooms should be first before hiring somebody.”

“What’s this?” Dom asked.

“The house is looking a bit dull, I’ve been thinking about it for a while now, getting a decorator in to make it look a bit brighter.”

“And I’m helping!” Jason said happily.

“Yes Jason is helping.” Serena said smiling at Dom.

“So you’ve not hired anybody?”

“Not yet, why?”

“I know somebody who’s a painter and decorator, she’s a family friend and she did my parents’ house. I’m more than sure if I give her a ring, she’ll be happy to help you, can even get a discount for you.”

“I can’t say no to that then can I” Serena said. “She is good though?”

“Very talented, I’ll give her a ring now if you want.”

“Um, yes okay but I’m not sure when I’ll need her though if I had to take a rough guess, in the next few weeks.”

Dom was already searching through his contacts and he clicked call when he found the name he was looking for and Serena left him to it and turned her attention to Jasmine who wasn’t looking too happy.

“Holby not what you want?” Serena asked.

“Hm? What? Oh no! Sorry I was miles away; I was just thinking where they’re going to place me.”

“Anything catch your interest? I haven’t seen you on AAU yet.”

“Well, um, that’s actually where I’d like to work Ms Campbell.”

Serena looked at the young girl, she could see how nervous she was in giving away this information and Serena was always one to give another person a chance. There was a time when she was the steely, hard face surgeon but after some time, some life lessons that all changed.

“I’m off for a few days but you’re more than welcome to have a few shifts on AAU, I’ll let the other staff know and they can fill me in with how you’ve been doing when I return.”

Jasmine’s eyes lit up. “Thank you! Honestly, that means a lot and I won’t let you down.”

Serena nodded and looked at Jasmine with warm, soft eyes and then she finished the rest of her wine. She turned to Jason who had already finished his lemonade and she knew they would have to leave pretty soon to have supper on time. She waited for Dom to finish on the phone first.

“Good news, you’ve got yourself a painter and decorator.” Dom said and Serena gave her thanks.

“She just said to give her a call when you’ve decided on what you want.”

“I really appreciate this.” Serena said sincerely.

Dom gave Serena her number and as Serena typed it into her phone, she glanced at Dom and asked what her names was.

“Bernie Wolfe.”

After saying thank you again, Serena stood with Jason and they said goodbye and left the pub.

“Supper then?” Serena said linking her arm with Jason.

“Yes Auntie Serena, I’m starving!”

Serena chuckled and they made their way back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena rolled over in her bed and stretched, she slowly opened her eyes and glanced at the time which read 10pm and she pushed the covers off herself and got up. She was meant to be taking Jason into work earlier this morning! Serena opened her bedroom door and called out for Jason and when she got no response, she went downstairs and looked in the living room, no one was there so she went into the kitchen and she saw a note on the side.

_Auntie Serena,_

_I’ve called for a taxi to pick me up and take me to work, this way you can sleep for longer._

_You should get started on what colours you want._

_Jason._

 Serena went in search of her phone and then she realised it was upstairs on her bedside table, she sighed and went back upstairs and picked up her phone and called Jason.

 “Hello.”

 “Oh, Jason. You’re okay!” Serena said.

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be? I am quite capable of getting a taxi.”

“Yes, yes of course, well I just wanted to check you were okay.”

“Everything is okay here.”

“I’ll see you later then, I’ll pick you up when you finish okay?”

“Sure, Auntie Serena. I have to go now bye!”

Serena held her phone in her hand and smiled, he was a good boy. She stayed sitting for a moment or two, past thoughts clouding her mind before she stood up and went to change into some clothes. It always felt odd when Serena had a day off work, the busy environment of the hospital and now the calm atmosphere, it made Serena laugh at how sometimes she wished she was back at work.

Now downstairs in the kitchen, Serena made a cup of coffee and sat down at the table with her laptop in front of her. She opened it up and started searching for some colours but after a while she slumped on the chair and huffed, this was harder than she thought. Pushing the laptop to one side she suddenly thought of an idea, she could ring this Bernie Wolfe and ask for her expertise on what colours would look the best. Yes, Serena thought that seemed like a good idea. She found her phone and called the number, it rang three times before a slightly out of breath voice was on the other end.

“Hello, Bernie Wolfe speaking.”

“Um, yes, hi Ms Wolfe, it’s Serena Campbell. Dom…Dominic Copeland, I work with him at Holby spoke to you last night about my house.”

“Ah yes, sorry can you just give me a minute?”

“Oh, I can call you back?” Serena asked.

“No, no it’s okay. You just caught me getting out the shower, I’ll be two minutes!”

Serena felt embarrassment, talk about bad timing and why was she acting nervous? Stumbling over her words! She heard movement in the distance,

“Okay, sorry about that. Can I help you with anything Ms Campbell? Dom said I’d probably get a phone call from you in about a week or so.”

“Yes, well I was hoping if it’s no trouble, I’m a bit stuck on ideas for colour, I wasn’t sure whether to just have the same colours but just another layer to brighten up the place or different colours completely. I’ve been looking for a while now and it’s rather frustrating and if…well if you’re not too busy Ms Wolfe, I would appreciate it if I could use your expertise on this matter? I’ll of course pay you for your time.”

“I’ll be free in about an hour or so if that’s okay? And don’t worry about paying me Ms Campbell, there’s no need.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to think I’m using you.”

Bernie laughed and Serena found herself smiling. “It’s just choosing some colours.”

“Thank you, shall I text you my address?”

“That’ll be perfect, I’ll see you later Ms Campbell.”

“See you soon.” Serena said and the call disconnected, she sent the text to Bernie with her address and then placed the phone down on the side and she felt lighter. An hour would soon pass so Serena went around tidying up the house, she rang Jason to let him know what was going on and to check up on him again which he told her once more that he was fine and excited about what colours they would choose. Soon after the call, Serena went to make a drink and then the doorbell rang, she jumped and felt nervous. She looked around to make sure the house looked okay and asked herself why she was this nervous? Was it because this was essentially a stranger? What is Ms Wolfe couldn’t think of any colours? But she is a professional. What if she doesn’t like you or you don’t like her? Serena pushed her thoughts to one side and made her way over to the front door.

Serena opened the door.

“Serena Campbell?”

Serena looked at the women opposite her, she had shoulder length blonde hair with gentle waves in it, Serena wondered if the woman had ever seen a hair brush before it was rather messy looking. The woman was wearing a plaid shirt with skinny jeans and black boots and she was smiling at Serena, a shy smile and Serena reciprocated smiling back as she shook the woman’s hand.

“Ms Wolfe, a pleasure to meet you.”

Serena welcomed the woman inside and they walked through to the kitchen, Bernie eyeing up the walls as she passed them.

“Would you like a coffee Ms Wolfe?” Serena asked and Bernie nodded.

“Please, call me Bernie. Ms Wolfe seems so formal.” Bernie said

“In that case then, how do you like your coffee Bernie?” Serena turned around and they smiled.

“Milk and one sugar please.” Bernie replied.

Serena carried on making the drinks and it gave time for Bernie to look at the kitchen.

“This is a great colour.” Bernie said looking at the deep red colour.  “You have a wonderful home.” She added.

“You’ve only seen a small part of it.” Serena said laughing and she handed a mug to Bernie.

“I’ve got good judgement.” Bernie said smirking.

They sat down at the table and Bernie asked Serena if she had any thoughts on colours and what exactly she would like doing to the house.

“I’d quite like to keep the red theme in here but maybe a brighter red and the neutral colour in the hallway and the living room. The rooms upstairs, I haven’t thought about just yet and of course there’s Jason, I’m sure he would like to choose a colour for his bedroom.” Serena glanced at Bernie who had a questioning look.  

“Oh you haven’t met Jason!” Serena said.

“He’s my nephew who he lives with me. My sister died some time ago and myself and Jason found one another and developed a close relationship, he has Asperger’s but that doesn’t define him you know? He is a fantastic boy though his love for quiz shows does get quite irritating at times.” Serena took a breath and she wondered why on earth she divulged that amount of information to this woman whom she had just met several minutes ago. But then again she had to ask herself when had she ever felt this comfortable around somebody she had just met. It was certainly a strange occurrence to happen to Serena.

“Sorry, I don’t know why I just told you that.” Serena said adding a nervous laugh.

“It’s okay, besides Jason sounds like a great kid and I’d love to meet him sometime.” Bernie smiled and it had a calming effect on Serena.

They finished off their coffee’s whilst talking about different colours and Serena thought it would be best to show Bernie the rooms downstairs, the kitchen was already decided and the hallway but the one room Serena was still unsure of was the living room, she had initially decided to stay with a neutral colour but when they entered the living room, she was unsure.

Serena watched Bernie stand in the middle of the room and assess the walls and furniture, a few minutes passed and she turned around.

“If you wanted some colour, you could always choose a light blue or green or even a grey. It would be as close to neutral as possible but with an added touch or you could have this wall here as a feature wall. A nice solid colour or some wallpaper and the rest of the walls neutral.”

Serena walked around the room then stopped and sighed, she looked at Bernie with a smile though.

“See, now I really don’t have any idea what I want.”

“Well I could always get some testers for the paints and the wallpaper, I could get a few samples though it might be better if you went and got some wallpaper samples, I might come back with ones you don’t like.”

“I thought you had good judgement?” Serena teased and Bernie laughed.

“Touché, I wouldn’t want to tarnish that though with bringing back horrible samples!”

“I have a couple of days off, we could pop down to the shop together if you would like? In all honesty Bernie, I haven’t the faintest idea when it comes to wallpaper, paints, DIY bits and bobs, as I said before, your experience would be much needed.”

“Um…well, yes we can go and get the samples together. That’s okay…. yeah, that’s good.” Bernie said though she paused some which made Serena feel uncertain.

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“It’s not a problem at all, I’d be honoured to be your wallpaper sample knight in shining armour…”

Serena rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop the smile.

“Would you like another drink?” Serena asked.

“I really can’t, I’ve got to head off fairly soon, next time though definitely.”

“Next time.” Serena said and they slowly walked into the hallway and discussed a time for when they would go to find some samples. Since they were both free tomorrow morning, they agreed that it would be then. Serena opened the front door after Bernie announced she would have to go and as Bernie walked out the door, she stopped on the doorstep.

“It was lovely to meet you Ms Campbell.”

“Likewise and call me Serena, after all it’s only fair.”

They shared smiled and with a soft but shy look in her eyes, Bernie said goodbye once more and headed to her car. Serena watched her walk away and when she got to her car she shut the door, she smiled as she walked into the kitchen and picked up the mugs and put them in the dishwasher. She certainly was a pleasant woman, Serena thought to herself, all the previous worries of not liking Bernie were thrown out the window. Serena could just sense how joyous this was going to be and well, she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t looking forward to tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Serena pulled up outside of the hospital, she looked over at the entrance seeing familiar faces entering and leaving. She caught sight of Fletch and got out of her car.

“I thought you were taking a few days off?” Fletch said with a smile. “Wait, I know, it’s my charm isn’t it? You can’t keep away.”

Serena mock laughed and swiped Fletch on the arm.

“I’m picking Jason up, you had that Burrows girl working today didn’t you?”

“Mhm, she’s pretty good, she’d be a great addition to the team.”

“Just keep an eye on her would you Fletch? I’ll make a decision when I come back.”

“No problem boss!” Fletch said saluting.

“One wonders why I have you on my ward.” Serena teased.

“Auntie Serena!” Jason called out and Serena turned around.

“Ah Jason.” Fletch said goodbye and left Serena with Jason.

“How was your day?” Serena asked and as they walked to the car Jason told Serena about everything little thing that happened. Down to the stubborn patients and to the new Jasmine Burrows and how clumsy she was.

“Did you know she spilt coffee all over the floor?” Jason said and Serena raised her eyebrow.

“And then! When she went to clean it up she slipped on it.” Serena had to stifle a laugh at this because of Jason’s serious tone.

They arrived back home and after getting into the house, Serena walked through to the kitchen and Jason followed her and he asked what Serena had got up to today.

“Well, I’m going with Ms Wolfe tomorrow to choose some colours and maybe some wallpaper for the rooms which reminds me, what would you like in your bedroom?” Serena asked and Jason’s eyes lit up.

“I haven’t thought about it yet Auntie Serena! But I’ll have a good think about it and then let you know.”

Serena smiled and watched as Jason went to the living room, she had a feeling he would be spending the evening thinking about what he would like in his bedroom. She started to prepare dinner and found her mind wandering to earlier on when Bernie Wolfe came around. She certainly had some charm about her, an ease surrounded her and she had a sense of humour! Serena had opened up to her more than she had opened up to another person within the last few years and yet she knew nothing about Bernie but she wanted to. Serena wanted to know more, maybe tomorrow she could ask a few questions.

After dinner, the two spent some time in the living room catching up on some of the quiz shows that Jason loved, Serena picked up her book on the table and started to read it, she nearly jumped when Jason shouted yes! She turned to him,

“Indoor voices please Jason.” Serena said.

“Sorry, Auntie Serena but I just realised what I want my room to be, a quiz themed room! Do you think Ms Wolfe would be able to do that for me? I would really love it.”

Serena should have thought about this for Jason, she was surprised it never even crossed her mind and oh he would love a room like that and as Serena looked over at Jason and the smile he had on his face, she knew she would make sure his room had some sort of quiz theme to it.

“I should think she would be able to do something along those lines.” Serena said warmly and it seemed to please Jason as he just said good and went back to watching his shows.

Serena went back to reading her book but was stopped when her phone vibrated, she picked it up and she laughed when she saw the text.

_Just confirming that we are still on for tomorrow, a morning choosing paints and wallpaper, you’ll finally get the find out what you’ve been missing out on._

_Bernie._

Serena clicked on the reply.

_Yes, we are still on for tomorrow morning and I look forward to it, Jason has decided on a theme for his bedroom and I told him you would be able to do it…I hope you don’t mind._

_Serena._

The phone vibrated again.

_Okay now I’m intrigued and I shall do my best for him._

_Bernie._

_See you tomorrow Ms Wolfe._

Serena put her phone back on the side and checked the time, it was getting rather late and she knew the show would be finished soon, Jason always went to bed at the same time so she went into the kitchen to tidy up whilst Jason finished watching the show. Twenty minutes later, Jason came into the kitchen to say goodnight,

“I should be up at the same time as you tomorrow morning, we can have breakfast together?” Serena said.

“Okay! Goodnight Auntie Serena. See you in the morning,”

Serena finished up in the kitchen and grabbed her phone and book and made her way upstairs, she changed into some pyjamas and set an alarm then lay down in bed. She turned on her side and yawned and eventually fell into a peaceful sleep.

Noise filled Serena’s bedroom and she groaned and rolled over, shutting off the alarm and sighed, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at the time, it was 9:30. Why was it 9:30? Serena sat up and smoother her hair, she wanted the alarm to have gone off an hour earlier! Bernie would be here soon; oh this was a disaster! Serena got up and grabbed her dressing gown and rushed downstairs to make a coffee and stood still as she saw Bernie and Jason sat at the kitchen table.

“I um…what are you doing here?” Serena said as she felt herself blushing.

Bernie looked at Serena with her eyebrow quirked and Jason gave her a disapproving look.

“I tried getting you up Auntie Serena but you just groaned at me and I’m going into the hospital in about an hour. I heard the door go and it was Bernie, we were just talking about my bedroom! Bernie has great ideas!”

“Right, well…I shall get ready then.” Serena said and she saw Bernie nod at her, Serena didn’t wait for another reply instead she practically ran up the stairs, she knew she was still blushing furiously. She put some clothes on and applied some make up and brushed her hair and when she was satisfied with how she looked, she made her way downstairs for the second time that morning, Jason and Bernie hadn’t moved from the table and when Serena walked into the kitchen again, she went straight to the kettle and asked if anybody wanted a drink and Bernie said yes but Jason said no and said he would have to leave soon.

“I can take you to work Jason.” Serena said.

“And Bernie too?” Jason asked and Serena looked at Bernie.

“Of course I’ll come with you.” Bernie said smiling.

“We’ll just drink our coffee’s then and we’ll take you in.” Serena said and Jason went to get his things for work leaving Serena and Bernie together in the kitchen. Serena made the drinks and as she sat down at the table and handed one to Bernie, she cleared her throat.

“I apologise for earlier.” Serena said. “For seeing me in not one of my finest moments.”

“Not a morning person?” Bernie said her eyes sparkling.

“So it would seem.” Serena said with a hint of sarcasm.

“Why do I get the feeling that you’re going to tease me about this?” Serena added after a minute or two.

“I would never do that Ms Campbell, though it was a rather nice dressing gown and that little bit of hair that was sticking up, adorable.”

Serena playfully shoved Bernie who was laughing and she scowled though she quite enjoyed the friendly teasing coming from Bernie. After finishing their drinks, Jason was ready and they all left to get into Serena’s car. It didn’t take long to arrive at the hospital and they said goodbye to Jason.

“I’m really excited about our idea Bernie! See you later!” Jason said with excitement and Bernie laughed and said bye.

“Should I ask?” Serena said.

“We came up with some quiz themed ideas, I think we’ve finally decided on one of them. He really is a great kid you know, I had an enjoyable talk with him earlier on.”

Serena beamed, she always felt proud when someone said they liked Jason and how great he was which he was.

“I’m glad you did.” Serena said honestly.

They watched Jason get to the entrance of the hospital and he turned around and waved and they both laughed softly and waved back. When he went inside, Bernie looked at Serena.

“Right then, let’s get started, I might even take you out for some lunch as well if you’re lucky.”

“Oh, you do know how to charm a woman.” Serena said chuckling.


	4. Chapter 4

“Why does there have to be so many options?” Serena sighed as she looked at the enormous range of wallpaper. She spotted a design that caught her interest and walked over to it; Bernie was close behind her with about ten wallpaper samples rolled up in her one hand.

“I’m not sure, but I think we might have enough here?” Bernie said looking at the roll of paper then back at Serena with a smirk.

Serena glanced at Bernie with a guilty smile, she hadn’t realised how many samples she had picked up but now looking at the roll of paper in Bernie’s arm, they was quite a lot there. Serena looked at the patterned design in front of her and she put her hand on the sample piece and picked it up.

“One more won’t hurt will it?” Serena said biting her lip and Bernie shrugged.

“Whatever you say boss!” Bernie said and Serena laughed.

“Less of the boss please Ms Wolfe.”

“Oh, not the-“ Bernie’s phone started ringing, interrupting what she was going to say and Serena helped her out by taking the roll of wallpaper from her and she saw Bernie look at her phone and something changed in her face, she looked angry and frustrated. Bernie turned around as she answered the phone.

“Please stop calling me, no you know why it’s happened. Look Alex, I’m not going through this again, you have to stop calling me. Just stop! I do not want to hear your apologies; you’re the one who messed things up. I’m going now so don’t call again.” Bernie held the phone in her hand and took a quite deep breath before turning back around and seeing Serena try to look like she was doing something else other than hearing her just then on the phone. There was a tense silence and it felt uncomfortable.

“Everything okay?” Serena asked softly.

“Yeah.” Bernie sighed and Serena reached over and put her hand on Bernie’s arm.

“If you need to deal with whatever that was, you can do. I don’t want to impose.” Serena took her hand away and watched as Bernie shook her head.

“It’s been dealt with and besides I’m working for you, you’re not imposing. My time is yours.”

“Let’s have some lunch then, give us some time to wind down yes?” Serena asked and Bernie agreed.

Even though they hadn’t picked any paint up yet, Serena knew that whoever was on the other end of the phone had upset Bernie and it would be no use walking around the shop when she was in this mood. There was a nearby restaurant, it was small, ideal so they decided on going there and they found a free table and sat down. A waiter came over to take their drink orders and as he walked away to get them, silence filled the space again.

“Um…please tell me if I’m stepping over the mark but if there’s anything I can do for you, let me know.”

Bernie tilted her head slightly and stared at Serena.

“I mean, that phone call has obviously bothered you and…well I’m imposing aren’t I? I’m sorry; it’s not one of finer qualities.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Bernie said quietly. “It’s just…” Bernie paused and Serena waited for her to continue.

“I was in a long term relationship, we loved one another deeply, at least I thought we did. That was until I walked in on them with another woman in _our_ bed.” Bernie’s tone was steely.

“I’m so sorry; I know exactly what that feels like.” Serena said. “My ex-husband always did like the younger women; of course I made him pay for it in the end.”

“Hmm, I can believe you did just that.” Bernie said with a small smile.

“So, you’ve finished with this person then?” Serena asked.

“Alex and yes I finished with them straight away, I feel so stupid you know? How did this happen? Was it something I did wrong? And all those years spent together, for what? Nothing, it’s made me feel rather foolish.”

“What did he say when you found them at it? The usual, I’m sorry; it won’t happen again, I love you.” Serena scoffed.

“She…”

Serena looked up.

“She?” Serena asked and Bernie nodded.

“Yes, Alex is a woman…I-I’m gay, I hope that won’t be a problem.” Bernie said, nerves edging her voice.

“Of course not, it’s not a problem. Not at all.”

“In answer to your question, yes it was the usual. The only problem is now she won’t stop calling me or texting me.”

“It will stop eventually; I used to get it from Edward all the time. Early in the morning was the best time for him and when he was drunk as well, he’d call me and have REO Speedwagon blaring down the phone.”

Bernie chuckled.

“It gets easier.” Serena said honestly. “Anyway, look at you, you’re a charming woman, I’m sure the ladies fall at your feet.”

“I’d be lying if I said they did; besides I don’t want a relationship anytime soon. I think some alone time is best, some time to look after myself.”

Before Serena could respond, the waiter came back with the drinks, he placed them on the table, they said thank you, and he walked away. Serena picked up her drink and held it in the air.

“Here’s to looking after yourself.”

Bernie smiled and clinked her glass against the one Serena was holding up, her eyes focussed on Serena’s face. Bernie tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear, thoughts running through her head of how wonderful Serena was just then.

They both decided on a quick bite for lunch, the day was getting on and they still needed paint and then it was the case of going back to Serena’s and picking out what wallpaper she liked best. Soon enough, lunch was over with, it didn’t take long to pick up some paint, the colours already chosen by Serena, and Bernie chose the colour Jason wanted for his room. They arrived back to Serena’s eventually the traffic was chaos! And as soon as they walked through the front door, all the paint and wallpaper stacked to the side, Serena asked if Bernie wanted a glass of wine.

“I have the finest Shiraz ready to be opened.”

“I can’t say no to that then can I? Just the one though please, I still have to drive home in a bit.” Bernie said.

Serena went to make the drinks and Bernie took the wallpaper through to the living room, as she waiting for Serena, Bernie took the chance to look at the room again. It was homely, beautiful even, and a photo frame that stood proudly in the middle of the nearby table caught Bernie’s attention. Bernie took a closer look and saw Jason standing next to Serena and a young girl, it was a great photo and Bernie smiled softly.

“That’s my daughter Elinor.” Serena said as she stood in the living room. Bernie stood up straight.

“She’s beautiful.” Bernie said.

“Beautiful and a troublemaker, all rolled into one!” Serena said laughing.

“Why do I get the feeling you’re describing yourself here?” Bernie asked her voice light and teasing.

Serena laughed and had to agree with Bernie on this one, she handed the glass of wine to Bernie and they spent some time sitting down and talking. Bernie asked some more about Elinor and Jason which pleased Serena immensely, she always loved to talk about the two of them. Stories about Elinor when she was younger and stories about Jason and how far he had come, she just enjoyed talking about them, Bernie could tell, and she thought it was wonderful.

“So enough about me and my family, tell me some more about you?” Serena said and she cringed slightly, why did that sound like a bad line somebody would use on a date? Nevertheless, Bernie shifted slightly and she placed her glass on the table and faced Serena.

“What do you want to know?” Bernie asked.

“Anything, what made you decide you wanted to paint?”

“Ha, well that’s a long story, you sure you want to listen to it?”

“Humour me.” Serena said and sat back against the sofa.

“I was in the army…” Bernie paused and Serena looked at her and saw the distance look in Bernie’s eyes, as if she had gone back to visit past memories.

“I was an armourer, someone who tests weapons, repairs them and makes sure they’re fit to go. I wanted to be in the army since I was a little girl though I was only in the army reserve at that point. There was a lot of stuff going on, anyway one day we had some rifles to repair and modify, I set off with my team and we got to it. I….I was the one who tested one of the rifles after it had been modified, seems it wasn’t all done properly, ended up going off in the my leg.”

“Oh my god.” Serena whispered.

“I was okay in the end, at one point I thought I might have lost my leg, the bullet was wedged inside but after some tough operations, they finally managed to get it and I was left using a walking stick for a while. I couldn’t go back in the army, I couldn’t walk well enough so I started training every day after to get the strength back in my leg and the hard work paid off. I always loved decorating though and I had an artistic side, I used the draw with my father when I was younger so yeah I just took up being a decorator and never went back into the army….”

There was a long pause and it made Bernie feel uneasy but then she saw the genuine compassion in Serena’s eyes.

“I’m sorry I asked…I-I cannot begin to imagine how hard that was for you, you truly are a magnificent woman.”

Bernie felt a blush rising and she looked away.

“Thank you.” Serena said quietly.

“What for?” Bernie asked with a confused tone.

“For sharing that with me, I got the impression when we first met that you were a rather closed off person. Not one to share, I just appreciate what you’ve just told me.”

“Hm, you’re quite good at that.” Bernie said.

“Good at what?”

“Observing people, you’ve got me pegged.”

“I still think there’s a mysterious side to you Ms Wolfe.” Serena stood up and picked up her glass and Bernie’s.

“And I’m intrigued to find out what it is.” Serena winked as she left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

“Come on Jason, Bernie will be here soon!” Serena called out standing at the bottom of the stairs. She heard movement and then a door opening and Jason came down the stairs with a piece of paper in his hand. He had the day off work today and it was the last day Serena had off before she was back at work so it was decided that today would be the start of the decorating. Serena walked into the kitchen and picked up her coffee and took a sip, Jason followed her and sat down.

“What’s that?” Serena asked, looking at the paper.

“I’ve drawn a plan for my room! Look.” Jason said and Serena hovered over his shoulder and took a careful look at the paper. It wasn’t the most intricate drawing but it was easy to understand and it was very much Jason, a blue colour with small question marks dotted around.

“It looks great.” Serena said earnestly and Jason smiled.

“Do you think we could get my room done first today? I can start moving some things around now!”

“We’ll wait till Bernie gets here and see what she thinks is best okay?”

Jason nodded and shortly after Serena heard a knock at the door, she made her way over and opened the door and Bernie stood there. Her hair was tied up today though there were curly stray pieces of hair sticking out which Serena found to be quite endearing.

“You going to leave me standing here all day whilst you check me out?” Bernie quipped and Serena blushed.

“Of course not, come in.” Serena moved so Bernie could come inside and then she shut the door.

“Excited to get started today?” Bernie asked as she hung her coat up and followed Serena through to the kitchen.

“Very much so and I know Jason is too.”

“Oh Bernie! Can we do my room first; I’ve made a plan look!” Excitement filled Jason’s voice and Bernie had a look at the drawing and nodded.

“I don’t see why we can’t start your room first; I’ll get everything sorted for it.”

“Yes! I’ll go and move some things from my room. Where shall I put them Auntie Serena?”

“Put them at the end of the hallway so they’re out of the way.” Serena said. “Make sure you put them in a tidy pile Jason!” She shouted as he rushed upstairs. A comfortable silence filled the kitchen, Serena went to make some drinks and Bernie was sorting through the items they brought yesterday. She grabbed the blue paint and put it on the table.

“So, do you have anyone helping you?” Serena asked and she handed Bernie a drink.

“I prefer to work alone…though of course I wouldn’t object to you helping out or Jason for that matter.”

“Oh, I’ve never been one for painting; I would more than likely make a mess. Jason however well we both know how much he wants to help out with his room.”

“Yes, I made some stencils last night and I’ve got some spray paint to make the question marks, do you think he’ll be happy to do that?” Bernie asked.

“Of course he will be, he was practically bouncing around earlier on.” Serena said and Bernie laughed. There was a bang that came from upstairs and Bernie gave Serena a questioning look, they both made their way to the stairs.

“Jason?” Serena shouted.

“I’m okay Auntie Serena! I just dropped a box.”

Serena looked up and saw Jason walking across the landing and into her room, after seeing that he was okay they went back into the kitchen.

“So…um anymore phone calls?” Serena asked hoping not to over step.

“A few more when I got home last night, I ignored them, I’m sure there’s a few voicemails but I haven’t checked them.”

“And you’re okay?”

“I’m okay, thank you Serena.” Bernie said softly.

“Good…oh! I found a stereo for you, I wasn’t sure if you would like to listen to music whilst you’re painting and of course you’re welcome to have anything to eat or drink. I’ll be here today, I’ve got a few emails to sort through so I’ll most likely be in here or the living room but if you need anything, don’t be afraid to get it or ask me.”

“I appreciate that.” Bernie said. “I’m going to grab some stuff from the van; I’ll be back in a sec.”

Serena picked up her laptop and sat at the table; she lifted the lid and signed in, wondering what emails would be in her inbox this morning. She looked up as she heard Bernie coming back in and she grinned when she saw the white overalls in Bernie’s hand.

“Very professional Ms Wolfe.”

“Mm, I like to think so.” Bernie said smirking.

Bernie picked up the paint in the other hand and she made her way upstairs, the door to Jason’s room was open and she glanced inside.

“Is this okay Bernie?” Jason asked and she looked around the room, it was a great size, not too small but not too big either and Jason, bless him. He had moved everything out of the way apart from the bed but looking at; Bernie didn’t think it would be that difficult to move.

“That’s great Jason; you’ve done a great job.”

Bernie set the paint down and the overalls and she asked if Jason wanted to give her a hand with getting the rest of the stuff they needed. They came back downstairs and as Serena was sorting through her emails, she would quietly gaze at the two of them working together, Jason looked so happy and she thought Bernie did too. She was about to open up an email to read when Bernie came into the kitchen; she picked up the stereo and smiled.

“Have fun reading those emails.” Bernie said and before Serena could respond, Bernie had already disappeared upstairs.

Serena took a moment and sat back against the chair, last night was definitely an eye opener into who Bernie Wolfe was. Well not just the night, the day as well. Serena thought back to the conversation they had in the restaurant, it was quite surprising how much Bernie had opened up. Telling her who it was on the phone, why they had split up and that she was gay, which Serena felt rather embarrassed about, assuming it was a man Bernie was talking about. Then of course, when they arrived back here and Serena had taken that chance in asking Bernie more about her, she certainly wasn’t prepared for Bernie’s answer and she found herself caring for the blonde women. Surprisingly so since she’d only just met her though Serena suspected that was the Doctor side to her, sometimes you care for a patient more than you should even when you’ve only just them. Serena went back to her emails.

A good hour or so later, Serena decided to go and check on what was going on upstairs. She pushed her laptop to one side, stood up and made her way upstairs. Nearing the top of the landing, she heard music and chatter coming from Jason’s room, she peeked her head around the corner and she grinned. Some dance song was on the radio, one Serena had heard a couple of times and Bernie was wiggling her hips to the music as she was painting the wall. Jason was next to her helping with the painting and only then did Serena realise he too had a set of overalls on. This was too good of an opportunity, Serena pulled her phone out of her pocket and pressed the camera button and she held her phone up and managed to snap a picture before Bernie turned around.

“How long have you been standing there?” Bernie asked, turning down the volume and Serena shrugged.

“Long enough to know you’ve got some moves Ms Wolfe.”

Bernie blushed.

“It’s looking good in here.” Serena said changing the subject and Bernie agreed, Jason was busy painting though he did say yes to it looking good.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it then, I’ll be downstairs if you need me. I’ll make some lunch soon if you both want something?” Serena asked and they both nodded in unison.

Serena decided to go and relax in the living room for a while before making lunch, the past few days she had, had off work had been enjoyable but tomorrow she would be back to it. Not that she minded, she was missing the hospital. Picking her phone up, Serena looked at the picture she had just taken and she smiled, Jason looked like he was in his element and the pose Bernie had given, not that she knew Serena was taking a picture, that pose though it was priceless.

Time passed and Serena went to make some sandwiches, she called out that lunch was ready and heard footsteps on the stairs.

“I thought you were supposed to be painting the walls, not yourselves.” Serena said looking at both Bernie and Jason who were covered in blue paint.

Lunch was spent with Jason telling Serena had good his painting skills were and Bernie agreed, it was nice to see him so happy and Bernie said that Jason’s room would be finished quicker than expected which Serena was happy about, it would be safe enough for Jason to sleep in tonight. After lunch, Bernie and Jason went back to it and Serena went and sat back in the living room and picked up the book she was reading. She didn’t realise how long she had been reading until she looked at the time, it was coming up to 5pm, she stretched and stood up and went to find out what those two were getting up to. She reached the top of the stairs and saw sheets on the floor in the hallway and Bernie painting the far wall.

“Thought I’d get started on the hallway, go check out Jason’s room.” Bernie said with a smile and Serena walked into Jason’s room.

“Auntie Serena! Look how great it looks.”

Serena grinned, she looked around the room and it did look great, the question mark stencils dotted around the room and the solid blue colour was fantastic. After telling Bernie how great, she thought Jason’s room looked; she reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

“You don’t need to work all night Bernie. It’s getting late now and you’ve barely stopped all day.”

“It’s hard to stop once I get started.” Bernie said laughing.

Serena slightly rubbed Bernie’s arm before taking her hand away. Bernie did listen to Serena and she used the last of the paint in the tray and then asked where she could clean the brushes and went to clean them. Bernie made sure there wasn’t anything in the way and made her way to the kitchen.

“I’ve tidied up…I probably should head home now.” Bernie said and Serena glanced at her.

“Thank you so much for today.” Serena said with honesty. “Jason’s room looks brilliant.”

Bernie leant against the doorframe and nodded with a smile.

“I’ll be back at work tomorrow, here’s my spare key and like I said earlier, help yourself to anything.”

Bernie took the key from Serena and said thank you.

“I’ll see you later then.” Bernie said making her way towards the front door and Serena followed her.

“Have a nice evening Bernie.”

“You too.” Bernie said with a soft smile.

Serena made dinner for her and Jason shortly after and the evening was spent watching quiz shows as it was most evenings, she was getting rather good at them as well! Her phone buzzed and she picked it up.

_Hi, Serena…phone calls galore tonight. Can we talk?_

_Bernie._

Serena excused herself from the living room, telling Jason she was just in the kitchen as she sat down she pressed call on Bernie’s number.


	6. Chapter 6

Serena put the phone to her ear and Bernie picked up pretty much straight away.

“Hi…Serena.” Bernie said and Serena shifted in her seat, she swore she heard a sniffle coming from Bernie, had she been crying?

“Hi Bernie, what’s up?” Serena asked softly and there was a few seconds of silence on the other end before Bernie spoke again.

“When you went through everything with your ex-husband was it…was it hard? Those feelings the ones that made you fall in love with him, did they just disappear? I’m at a loss here, I don’t know what to do and she keeps calling which isn’t helping.” Bernie spoke so fast that Serena nearly missed parts of what she said.

“Bernie, it’s okay. You’re allowed to feel whatever you’re feeling. When I found out Edward had cheated, I was devastated…it destroyed me. Did it stop me from still loving him? No, not at first and I hated myself for it but all those years we had been together, it was hard to throw them away.”

“How did you get through it?”

“Shiraz.” Serena said plainly and she heard Bernie laugh.

“Well that was a part of it but the other part was friends and work, I had people around me who supported me, who was there for me and it helped a lot.”

“I’m not sure I have that.” Bernie said.

“Oh Bernie, you do. Who are you talking to right now hm?” Serena said.

“I wasn’t sure that…we um, well.”

“You wasn’t sure whether we were friends or not.” Serena said helping Bernie out.

“We are friends and I promise you, I’ll help you in any way I can. It doesn’t matter that we’ve known one another for only a number of days, you are a friend.” Serena added.

“Thank you.” Bernie said quietly.

“Will you be okay?” Serena asked.

“I feel better now.”

“You’re always welcome to come over here; I do occasionally share my bottles of Shiraz.” Serena joked and she heard Bernie snort.

“Thank you, I really do appreciate it Serena.”

“Anytime and put your phone on silent, I’m not going to be calling you over here early in the morning, have yourself a lie in and come over when you’re ready.”

“Mm, that does sound good.” Bernie said and Serena smiled.

“I’ll see you later then.” Serena said. “I’m a phone call or a text away if you need anything.” She added.

“See you later Serena and thank you again.”

The line disconnected and Serena sat back in the chair, she could hear just how emotional Bernie was and had a feeling that, that was a rare side to the blonde. It was going to be tough, Serena knew this from past experience, feelings when you love somebody don’t just disappear and by the way Bernie spoke about this Alex, it gave Serena the impression that she meant a lot to Bernie. Serena knew though that for Bernie to have the work here would help her even if she didn’t think it would.

Serena picked up her phone and made her way back into the living room, she looked at the television and she knew the show was close to finishing and Jason would be going to bed soon. She sat down and placed her phone close to her.

“Are you okay Auntie Serena?” Jason asked and he frowned when he didn’t get an answer, he asked again and Serena looked at him with a confused expression.

“Sorry Jason, what did you say?” Serena said.

“I was just asking if you were okay, my show has finished and I’m going to bed.”

“Oh right, okay. I’m sorry, I was miles away. Goodnight Jason, sleep well.” Serena said smiling.

“Goodnight Auntie Serena, remember to get up early tomorrow for work!” Jason said walking out of the room and Serena chuckled.

It wasn’t long after that Serena decided to go to bed, she made sure the door was locked and with her phone in one hand, she went upstairs to her bedroom. She changed into her pyjamas and sighed contently as she lay down in her bed, he body instantly relaxing. She turned on her side and checked her phone, there wasn’t anything else from Bernie and Serena hoped she was okay, she put her phone back on the side and after getting into a comfortable position she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Morning came sooner than Serena would have liked, she groaned when she saw the time but at least she was up at a decent time. She got up and was ready by the time Jason was and they left for work. When they got to the hospital, Serena watched Jason go off and she went in search of Fletch to ask about Jasmine. She spotted Fletch talking to a patient and she walked over and smiled.

“Nurse Fletcher, a word when you’ve finished here please?” Serena asked and Fletch nodded.

As Serena turned around, she saw Jasmine using one of the computers and Serena carried on watching her, trying to get a feel on how the younger woman worked.  So far, she seemed to be working well and Serena went to her office, she sat down when she felt her phone vibrate and she reached over and picked it up. It was a text message from Bernie.

_Just arrived at yours, I’ll keep you updated on how it goes throughout the day._

_Bernie._

Serena smiled and was about to type out a reply but Fletch came to the office door interrupting her.

“New fella?” Fletch asked.

“What?” Serena asked confused.

“You’re smiling and looking at your phone, I haven’t seen you smile like that in a while…I just assumed…” Fletch said, looking sheepishly.

“There’s nobody in my life at the moment, not that it’s anybody’s business Fletch.” Serena said raising an eyebrow.

“Of course, sorry.”

“So, how’s Miss Burrows been getting on?”

Fletch spent a good ten minutes telling Serena how Jasmine had been getting on working in AAU but was stopped short when the red phone started ringing. Serena jumped up and left her office with Fletch, a major RTC with multiple casualties.

Throughout the day Serena had been tending to as many patients as she could, she had been in and out of theatre and the situation was now fully under control. At one point in the day she had worked with Jasmine and had to say she was impressed, she made sure to tell the younger woman this as well and made a mental note to thank Dom, he did after all introduce her to Jasmine and there was Bernie as well. Serena promised to buy Dom a drink when were together again. Thinking about Bernie had reminded Serena of the text she had received earlier on. Knowing the situation was under control, Serena went to her office and when she got there, she got her phone and unlocked it and saw a new message from Bernie. She opened it up and there was a picture attached to it, it was the upstairs hallway and by the looks of it, it was near enough finished. Serena found herself smiling again.

_Getting this finished quicker than I thought! I may well take a break and have some food but don’t worry I won’t touch your Shiraz ;)_

_Bernie._

**_Ha ha, very funny. Though you know, you are welcome to my Shiraz; I only ask that you save some for me! The hallway looks fab. Been a major emergency here, I might not be back till later tonight._ **

**_Serena._ **

It didn’t take long for Serena’s phone to vibrate again.

_Oh I’m sorry to hear that, I’ll probably spend a couple more hours here then head back home if that’s okay?_

_Bernie._

This woman was far too polite sometimes, Serena thought to herself and she was sure that this was the first break the blonde had taken. Serena knew time was cracking on and she really didn’t mind if Bernie left now, she didn’t want her to exhaust herself.

**_Whenever you want to finish up for the day is fine with me just please don’t work too hard!_ **

**_Serena._ **

_Okay ma’am ;)_

_Bernie._

Serena laughed quietly and put her phone to one side, she was impressed with how the hallway looked though she knew it would look good after seeing Jason’s room. Time went on and eventually Serena could go home, she was exhausted and as she went in search of Jason. She knew he would be as well and after finding Jason, she was right he looked about as tired as she did. They walked to the car and got in and Serena drove them home, although Jason was a little bit annoyed at not having the energy to watch his quiz shows, Serena made a promise that they would watch a double bill tomorrow, which seemed to cheer him up. Jason went straight to bed, which Serena knew she would be doing as soon as she poured herself a drink. She went through to her kitchen and stopped when she saw a bottle of wine, an empty glass and a note on the table; she walked over to it and picked up the note.

_For when you come home from work, I can imagine just how exhausted you must be._

_Enjoy and have a good evening._

_Bernie._

A smile touched Serena’s mouth and she picked up the glass, bottle and note and turned the kitchen light off and made her way upstairs to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Bernie grumbled and pulled the duvet over her, what was that sound? She squinted her eyes and finally realised it was her phone ringing and she threw the duvet off her and grabbed her phone, it was Serena.

“Morning.” Bernie said her voice thick with sleep.

“I’ve woke you up?” Serena asked.

“No…maybe…okay yes but its alright.” Bernie said smiling when she heard Serena laugh.

“My apologies Bernie, I just wanted to thank you for the note and glass of wine you left last night, it was very much appreciated.”

“I’m glad.”

There was a moment of silence and Serena spoke again.

“I was wondering if um by any chance, you were free tonight and wanted to have dinner. It’ll be with me and Jason. As a way to say thank you for everything you’re doing. Although It’s fine if you’re busy.”

“I’d love to have dinner with you.” Bernie said smiling.

“Okay, good…I’ll see you later then.”

“Bye.”

Bernie held the phone in her hand and smiled thinking about having dinner with Serena and Jason tonight. She was already looking forward to it. Bernie thought back to the phone call from Dom telling her about Serena and that she needed a decorator and Bernie laughed to herself as she got dressed thinking about her first thoughts about Serena. She was cautious about Serena at first, after all Dom had told her that Serena was a headstrong woman and she was someone you wouldn’t want to get on the wrong side of. But when Bernie arrived on Serena’s doorstep she instantly had a feeling that whatever thoughts she had in her head about Serena were wrong and she found herself enjoying Serena’s presence.

After getting herself ready, Bernie hurried down the stairs, picked up both sets of keys and coat then left her house. It seemed she chose the wrong time to leave the house; she was caught in all the morning traffic. Bernie sighed and glanced at the radio and switched the station, an upbeat song was playing and she started humming along and eventually the traffic started to move. Half an hour later, she arrived at Serena’s and a part of her hoped Serena would still be there but she knew that was a big ask due to the traffic. She pulled up on the drive and there was slight disappointment as Serena wasn’t there but Bernie just thought about the dinner later on. She got out of her car and unlocked the front door and walked in, she spotted a mug on the kitchen table and made her way over to the kitchen. Bernie picked up the mug, put it on the side, and then made herself a drink, she took the drink with her and she went upstairs to start working.

Time seemed to pass really quickly and it wasn’t long before Bernie heard the door opening from downstairs, she looked at the time and it was 4pm, that was still early for Serena to come back she thought.

“Hello?” She heard Serena shouting.

Bernie put down the paintbrush and made her way down the stairs, she found Serena in the kitchen, the kettle already boiling.

“You’re home early.” Bernie said leaning against the doorframe Serena turned around and smiled.

“Thought I’d get home early so I could prepare dinner.”

“And Jason?” Bernie asked, after she noticed he wasn’t around.

“Oh, well I told him about dinner this morning and he said yes but he had forgotten he was seeing his friend Alan. I’ve just dropped him off there...why, disappointed it’s just dinner with me?” Serena said, a smile tugging at her lips.

“Not at all.” Bernie replied and she tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Anything you need help with?”

“I’ve got everything covered, go and relax. I’m sure you’ve been working non-stop.” Serena said and she heard Bernie sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Serena asked.

“I’ve just realised I haven’t brought any spare clothes with me and I’m covered in paint and no doubt there’s bits in my hair too…I look a mess.”

“You don’t look a mess at all.” Serena said softly.

“I’d feel better if I went home and had a shower and got changed.” Bernie said.

“You’re welcome to use my shower in my roon if you want to, I’m sure I’ve got some spare clothes I can give you.”

Bernie tilted her head slightly, thinking about what Serena had just said. It made sense using the shower here instead of going all the way back to hers and then back here again.

“Yes, okay if you’re sure you don’t mind.” Bernie said.

“Not at all, come on we’ll go find some clothes for you.” Serena smiled and Bernie followed her up the stairs.

“You didn’t tell me the hallway was done?” Serena said her eyes on the freshly painted walls. “It looks great, thank you.” Serena added and Bernie nodded with a smile.

Serena went into her bedroom and Bernie stood at the door at first, respecting Serena’s privacy but then Serena told her not to be so silly and how on earth was she supposed to take a shower if she was stood out there? Bernie laughed walked inside.

“Here’s a couple of tops and I’ve got some jeans or joggers.” Serena looked at Bernie who was looking amused.

“What?” Serena asked.

“I never thought you would be the one to own a pair of joggers and jeans for that matter.” Bernie laughed.

“Oh hush you, I am known to wear casual clothes such as this but if you don’t want these I can find you something else?” Serena teased and Bernie shook her head.

“These are fine, thank you.”

“I’ll leave you to it then, there’s a fresh towel already in the bathroom.”

“Thank you Serena.” Bernie said and Serena put her hand on Bernie’s shoulder and smiled.

“I’ll go get dinner ready.”

Serena left Bernie alone and Bernie placed the clothes on a drawer and walked in the direction of the bathroom, she opened the door and closed it behind her. She figured out how to turn the shower on, got it to the right temperature, took her clothes off, and stepped inside. The warm water cascaded down her back and she sighed contently, it only then dawned on her that here she was naked in Serena’s shower and she felt self-conscious. Bernie quickly washed her hair and turned the shower off, she opened the shower door and stepped out, grabbing the towel that was hung up and she wrapped it around her. Bernie opened the bathroom door and stepped out, the cool air hitting her body and goose bumps appeared on her skin. She picked up the clothes and she was about to get dressed when the bedroom door opened and Serena walked in.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Bernie. I thought you’d still be in the shower, I was just getting my phone charger!” Serena said.

Bernie felt herself blushing when she saw Serena’s eyes roam over her body, there was a fiery look in Serena’s eyes, Bernie cleared her throat, and Serena looked at her, a slight blush touching her cheeks.

“I’ll just um…” Serena made her way over to where the charger was and she picked it up and nodded at Bernie. “I’ll be downstairs.” Serena left and shut the door behind her and Bernie held her hand to her mouth covering her smile. If she didn’t know any better, she was sure Serena was checking her out but then as Bernie’s eyes cast down her body she saw the scar on her leg. Maybe she was just looking at the scar, Bernie thought.  With a sigh, Bernie carried on getting dressed, the clothes seemed to fit perfectly and she held the towel in her hand, opened the door, and made her way down to the kitchen. She could smell the beautiful aroma of food cooking and it made her stomach grumble, she reached the bottom of the stairs and found Serena in the kitchen, drinking a glass of wine.

“You know if you wanted to see me in a towel that badly…all you had to do was ask.” Bernie said smirking, her tone teasing. She saw the grin on Serena’s face and that light blush again.

“I am sorry, I didn’t realise the shower had been turned off. I should have just waited.” Serena said and Bernie shook her head.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s okay…so what are we having for dinner?” Bernie asked and she stood next to Serena who poured her a glass of wine.


	8. Chapter 8

“I must say you’re a rather good cook Serena.” Bernie said as she handed the plates to Serena who put them in the dishwasher.

“I have many talents.” Serena said and she winked at Bernie who smirked.

The plates and cutlery were put into the dishwasher and Bernie leaned against the counter, she watched as Serena leaned over and picked up a bottle of wine.

“Night cap?” Serena said holding up the bottle at Bernie who nodded.

Bernie grabbed the two glasses and followed Serena through to the living room, Serena sat down first and Bernie sat down next to her. She passed the glasses to Serena who poured wine into them and Serena handed one back to Bernie.

“Thank you for tonight.” Bernie said after taking a sip of her wine.

“You’re welcome.” Serena said smiling.

Bernie brought her legs up on the sofa and got more comfortable then she put her glass on the side.

“So, what’s it like being a…um…lesbian?” Serena asked and Bernie snorted.

“What?” Serena exclaimed, looking at Bernie who was biting back a smile.

“I can’t say as if anyone has ever asked me that before, well asked me so bluntly.” Bernie said.

“I didn’t offend you did I?” Serena asked worried.

“Not at all.”

Bernie paused for a moment thinking about her answer and Serena was watching her, intrigued as to what thoughts were running through the blondes head.

“It’s beautiful, being with another woman is truly beautiful. Don’t get me wrong sometimes it doesn’t work out, my last relationship being the perfect example of that but not all relationships are perfect are they? It’s the way a woman’s body fits so perfectly and feels so good. The pleasure you give and receive, there’s nothing quite like a woman going…down on you. It’s gentle, tender and caring, but it’s not just about that. Being with another woman makes me feel complete, it’s ah…it’s difficult to explain apart from saying it truly is the most exquisite feeling. Why do you ask?” Bernie said turning her head to the side. She saw Serena with her eyes closed and she reached over and gently touched her arm.

“You okay?” Bernie asked and Serena slowly opened her eyes and nodded.

“Yes, quite. I was just thinking.”

“Hmm.” Bernie mused.

“Have you ever you know…been with a woman?” Bernie asked, she said it so quietly she wondered if Serena had actually heard her but apparently, she did.

“I happen to have once kissed a woman; there was this party in Stepney.”

“Serena Campbell, you dark horse.” Bernie said grinning.

“Yes, well there was a lot of Shiraz involved.”

“Ah the old drunken mistake.” Bernie said and Serena shook her head.

“Oh no, no I would have gone further if it wasn’t for the fact that the poor woman threw up all over my Jimmy Choo’s!”

Bernie tried her hardest to keep a straight face but failed miserably and she laughed aloud, she felt tears building up in the corner of her eyes.

“It’s not funny!” Serena said swatting Bernie on the arm though she was grinning herself.

Bernie wiped her eyes and couldn’t keep the silly grin off her face.

“I must say, I’ve not had a good laugh like that in a while.”

“I’m glad you got a laugh from my expense.” Serena joked and Bernie nudged her.

“On a more serious not though, were the shoes ruined or not?” Bernie asked laughing once more.

“Completely ruined! All that and I still didn’t get the woman in bed, Stepney is nothing but a distant memory now.” Serena said dramatically and Bernie chuckled.

“Would you ever become romantically involved with a woman now?” Bernie asked staring at Serena.

“If the right woman came along, who knows what would happen. Why do you ask?” Serena said repeating the question Bernie had said to her earlier on. “See something you like?” Serena added and Bernie smirked.

“Absolutely Ms Campbell.”

Such a charmer.” Serena said.

“I insist we toast this moment.” Bernie picked up her glass.

“To…?” Serena said holding her glass.

“To being a lesbian!” They clinked glasses and both chuckled.

“To the unfortunate lady in Stepney who never got the chance to kiss you.” Bernie smirked and Serena groaned as they clinked glasses.

“And to women in general.” Bernie said.

“To women.” Serena said and they clinked their glasses.

They both smiled at one another and Bernie leaned forward instinctively, the wine glass tilted in one hand as she gazed into Serena’s eyes. Ever so slowly, she saw Serena lean towards her, the rise and fall of her chest increasing in tempo. Their eyes solely focused on one another.

“Auntie Serena?!”

They jumped apart as Jason entered the living room.

“Bernie!” He said cheerily and she cleared her throat and looked up at Jason with a smile.

“Hello Jason, have you had a good evening?” Bernie asked, she didn’t dare glance back at Serena afraid of the look Serena would be giving her.

“Yes! We played scrabble, which I won, and we watched a few quiz shows. Are you okay Auntie Serena?” Jason asked frowning.

“Hm?” Serena said. “Yes, sorry Jason. It’s been a long day is all, I’m glad you had a good time.”

“Was Bernie’s company for dinner that bad?” Jason asked innocently.

“Quite the opposite in fact.” Serena said and she chanced a look at Bernie who was looking towards the floor.

“It’s getting late, I should go.” Bernie said standing up.

“Will you be here tomorrow?” Jason asked.

“Of course, got loads to do tomorrow.”

Jason grinned and said goodbye to Bernie.

“I’ll walk you to the door.” Serena said quietly and she followed Bernie to the front door.

“I…um Bernie what just happened there…”

Bernie opened the front door and turned around on the front step facing Serena.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Bernie said reaching out and holding Serena’s hand.

Bernie walked away and Serena was left standing by the front door wondering if whatever it was that had happened between them was about to ruin a new friendship she felt so deeply about.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left reviews and kudos.

Serena was sat up in bed; the bedside lamp dimly lit. She couldn’t get what happened between herself and Bernie out of her head no matter how hard she tried. What bothered Serena the most is the abrupt way Bernie had left after Jason arrived. Something had definitely changed, there was tension that wasn’t there before and yes a part of Serena knew just what was going to happen a few minutes before Jason came back. She sighed and ran her fingers through her short brunette hair. Was it going to be awkward from now on? Would there be unanswered questions hanging in the air? Serena glanced at her phone, she was about to reach over to it but stopped herself, she wanted to message Bernie or even ring her, she wanted to talk to her but maybe it would be too much. Serena turned off the lamp and lay down in bed. With a heavy sigh, she turned on her side and willed sleep to come.

The sound of dripping water from the tap filled the silence in Bernie’s kitchen; she sat on a stool, her hand resting on the counter. The kitchen lit only by the moonlight beaming in from outside, her phone was next to her hand on the counter and she closed her eyes and shook her head.

“You create these rules for a reason.” Bernie muttered to herself.

She stood up after a few minutes and walked towards the tap and tried to stop the dripping sound but failed, with a frustrated sigh she picked up her phone and left the kitchen to the living room. She sat down and turned the TV on, wanting anything to distract her from her thoughts and as she stared at the screen, she held her phone in her hand and scrolled down her contacts until she came across Serena’s name. All that was going through Bernie’s head was how they nearly kissed, the fact that she had always created a rule, which was never to do anything, fall for or be attracted to a client because it never went smoothly and this was a friendship that Bernie didn’t want to destroy by in the heat of the moment actions. But then maybe she should have explained this to Serena instead of just basically ignoring her and going home, the confused and hurt expression in Serena’s eyes hadn’t left Bernie’s mind.

_I’m sorry about walking off earlier on._

Bernie looked at what she had put. She read it a few times and thought about whether she should add anything else but she hit send before she could. The tone to indicate a text came through not long after and Bernie looked down at her phone.

_Apology accepted. S x_

Bernie smiled as she read the text and she saw another text come through.

_And get some sleep Ms Wolfe, it’s getting late._

Bernie chuckled and before she knew it, she had hit call on Serena’s number.

“Bernie?” Bernie heard Serena say.

“Um…yes, sorry I’m not disturbing you am I?” Bernie asked.

“No, I’m just lying here in bed.”

“Okay, I’m sorry.” Bernie said.

“Yes, you said. Though it’s okay Bernie.”

“Right. I just wanted to sort this out; I didn’t want you to think that there would be a problem after tonight.” Bernie said quickly.

“I’m glad you did call and Bernie?”

“Yes?”

“Breathe.”

Bernie let out a huge sigh of a relief and she laughed nervously.

“Okay?” Serena asked.

“Yes, better.”

“I shall see you tomorrow then?” Serena said.

“Yes, tomorrow, I shall-“

A noise distracted Bernie and she lifted the phone away from her ear.

“Sorry, excuse me for a minute, there’s someone knocking on my door.” Bernie said.

“At this time?”

“Hm.”

Bernie stood up and walked towards her front door; she turned on the light and opened the door.

“Alex?” Bernie said frowning.

“Can I come in?”

As Bernie was about to answer, she could hear Serena asking her if she was okay down the phone and she glared at Alex whilst she spoke to Serena.

“I’m okay; I’ll call you back okay?” Bernie said down the phone.

“Please do, no matter what time it is, I’ll be here.”

Bernie finished the call and put her phone in her pocket.

“Why are you here?” Bernie said staring at her ex.

“I thought we could talk.”

“We already did that and what I said then won’t change now.”

Back at Serena’s, she was now sat up in bed again with her phone in her hand. A part of her was worried for Bernie because of the conversation they had had when Bernie opened up about her ex and the pain she was feeling from being betrayed but then Serena also knew how strong Bernie was. Still Serena wanted to get up out of bed, she wanted to get dressed and she wanted to go to Bernie and be with her to make sure she was okay. The worst part about this was the waiting and what if Bernie didn’t call her back tonight?

“I shouldn’t even be this worried.” Serena said to herself.

Twenty minutes had passed and Serena was yet to hear from Bernie, she kept checking her phone but still nothing. When Serena put her phone down it started ringing and she instantly picked it up.

“Bernie, are you okay?” Serena said softly.

“Yes, she’s gone now. I don’t know why she thought she could show up on my doorstep at this time, any time really.” Bernie said with frustration.

“Breaks ups are messy.” Serena sighed.  

“Yeah.”

“You’ll be okay though? You know where I am if you need me or if you need a place to stay to sort your head out.”

“I know, thank you….Serena can I…no it’s okay.” Bernie said stopping herself.

“You sure?” Serena asked.

“Yeah its okay, I’m okay. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Bernie said.

“Goodnight.” Serena said ending the call.

Serena sorted out an alarm for the morning and she settled herself in bed, she was relieved Bernie was okay, she was relieved that they were going to be okay.

It was morning and Serena was on her way to work with Jason in the car next to her, she hadn’t had time to text Bernie to say she wouldn’t be around in the morning but she knew Bernie would understand. Throughout the day Serena had been kept busy, paperwork, patients and leading surgical procedures in theatre but she had a few minutes spare and was on her way to her office. She passed Fletch and smiled at him and she was just passing Jasmine tending to a patient when she came to a stop.

“Bernie?!” Serena said and rushed over to the bed.

“What are you doing here? Oh my god, what’s happened?” Serena said catching sight of the blood and cut on Bernie’s forehead.

“Fell off the stepladders whilst painting your ceiling.”

Jasmine looked at Bernie then at Serena.

“She’s decorating my house.” Serena said and Jasmine nodded.

“How did you get here?” Serena asked picking up Bernie’s notes.

“Ms Wolfe drove here.” Jasmine said and Serena tutted.

“Bernie!” Serena scolded.

“Yes, I know. I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.” Bernie said smiling and Serena shook her head.

“I’m just glad you’re okay!” Serena said.

“It’s just a graze really.” Bernie replied.

“Now Ms Wolfe, is there any other pain anywhere else?” Jasmine asked and Bernie glanced at Serena and nodded.

“Just around my upper body, where my ribs are. I’m sure I’ve just bruised them when I fell.”

“Can I take a look just to be on the safe side?” Jasmine asked and Bernie nodded, Serena kept her eyes on Bernie’s whilst Jasmine was lifting her top up but Serena found her eyes moving to Bernie’s body and she looked back at Bernie who was smiling back at her.

After Serena was happy that Bernie was not in any immediate danger, that it was just bruising on her ribs and the cut on her forehead would need stitches, she turned to Bernie to say she was needed in theatre soon so she would have to prep for it.

“Of course, I’ll be okay.” Bernie said reassuringly.

“You will, Miss Burrows here is a fine young doctor.” Serena said with a smile, she reached over and held Bernie’s hand for a few seconds before letting go and walking away.

“So…Ms Campbell, what’s she like at home?” Jasmine asked and Bernie quirked her eyebrow.

“I’m just interested.” Jasmine shrugged smiling.

“Well, she’s fantastic.” Bernie said watching Serena walk away.


	10. Chapter 10

Serena had not told anybody about this but the moment she saw Bernie sitting in one of the beds, she couldn’t describe the worry she felt. She knew that Bernie was in capable hands but still she was glancing over to where Bernie was at every given opportunity just to make sure she was okay.

 

“Oh, Miss Burrows!” Serena called out to her as the young F1 walked past her.

 

“Yes?” Jasmine asked standing next to Serena.

 

“Any news on Bernie, uh I mean Ms Wolfe?”

 

“I’m just about to discharge her; sorry I’ve been rushed off my feet. I’ve been on the phone for some time trying to get Mrs Johnsons results and finally I have them.” Jasmine said holding a piece of paper up.

 

“So no lasting damage?” Serena said and Jasmine shook her head.

 

“All tests came back clear; it was just a superficial cut. It needed some stitches which I did and I would imagine Ms Wolfe is itching to go home now, well back to yours.” Jasmine said smiling.

 

“I wouldn’t have her go back to work after this, here I’ll go and discharge her.” Serena said. “You go to Mrs Johnson.”

 

Serena made her way over to where Bernie was and she saw her sitting up on the bed,

 

“You’re free to go Ms Wolfe.” Serena said and Bernie turned around and smiled.

 

“Aw, don’t want to keep me any longer?” Bernie said lightly and Serena breathed a sigh of relief, Bernie looked at her questioningly.

 

“What’s wrong?” Bernie asked.

 

“Nothing, I…I’m just glad you’re okay. You gave me quite a scare.”

 

“Serena.” Bernie said reaching over and holding Serena’s hand.

 

“I’m sorry I worried you. I just missed my footing on the ladder, honestly I can be clumsy sometimes but I’m okay.” Bernie said softly.

 

Serena nodded and looked down at their hands joined together.

 

“There’s no way you’re going back to mine to carry on working though.”

 

“But-“

 

“No buts and you’re not driving either, car keys please.” Serena said and Bernie was about to protest again but she saw the defiant look in Serena’s eyes and she knew it would be a losing battle.

 

“As you wish, I can’t argue with the boss.” Bernie said with a teasing smile and she reached into her pocket, pulled her keys out, and handed them to Serena.

 

“Thank you, you can have them back, once it's safe enough for you to drive. Your car will be safe here for a few days. I’ll call a taxi for you.”

 

After getting her phone from her office, Serena came back to Bernie who was waiting patiently and when Serena called a taxi, she walked Bernie towards the entrance of the hospital.

 

“Please make sure you rest up when you get home and if there’s any problems you will let me know?” Serena said worry lacing her tone again.

 

“Of course I will, I’ll be okay and fit enough to carry on with the decorating soon enough.”

 

The taxi pulled up outside the hospital.

 

“Bernie, I don’t care about the decorating, I don’t care if we have to wait months before it’s finished. What I care about is you-your health.” Serena said and Bernie stared at her and was about to respond but the taxi honked its horn.

 

“Impatient drivers.” Bernie said tutting.

 

“I’ll call you when I finish my shift to see how you are.” Serena said and Bernie nodded.

 

“I look forward to it.” Bernie said quietly as she watched Serena walk back into the hospital, when Serena was out of sight Bernie slowly turned around and opened the taxi door.

 

Back at home, Bernie sighed as she sat down on the sofa. Not being able to do anything (keeping her word to Serena) throughout the day reminded Bernie of the previous accident she had been through and the many days, months even where she couldn’t do anything. Bernie started flicking through the channels on the TV and she stopped when she come across the film Carousel, she put the remote on the table and settled down on the sofa. She had a secret love for classic musical films and this was one her favourites, once she was lay down she could feel a headache forming and she closed her eyes, the music from the film playing in the background and she fell into a deep sleep.

 

Serena was pacing her office, her phone in one hand. She pressed the call button by Bernie’s name and put the phone to her ear and it rang out again.

 

“Come on Bernie, answer your phone.” Serena said aloud.

 

After trying once more, Serena let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed her coat and bag and left her office, she went out to the parking lot and waited by her car and tried calling Bernie once more. She tapped her finger on her phone, she didn’t know where Bernie lived and had no way she could think of about finding out where she lived. Out of the corner of her eye, Serena spotted Dom walking out of the hospital and she shouted his name and rushed over.

 

“I don’t suppose you know where Bernie lives do you?” Serena asked quickly.

 

“I do…why is something wrong?” Dom asked.

 

“She came in earlier with a head injury; she managed to fall off her ladders whilst painting my celling.”

 

Dom laughed and Serena raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Sorry, it’s just so like Bernie to do that.”

 

“Right, well I said I would call once I finished my shift and she’s not answering her phone.”

 

“And you’re worried?” Dom asked.

 

“I’m quite aware how silly it sounds and-“

 

“No, I get it.” Dom said smiling, he gave Bernie’s address to Serena and she said thank you before hurrying off to her car.

 

“Let me know how she is!” Dom shouted.

 

“Will do.” Serena called back and once she was in her car, she looked at the address again, started up the car, and made her way to Bernie’s house.

 

One wrong turn and ten or so minutes stuck in traffic, Serena finally found Bernie’s house and she pulled up outside and got out of the car. Serena hesitated as she made her way to the front door; maybe it was too much showing up here unexpectedly. A part of her knew she should have given Bernie more time to respond but with the recent injury, Serena couldn’t help but feel worried. She sighed then raised her hand and knocked the door. There was no response so Serena knocked once more, a little louder this time and that’s when she heard Bernie’s voice, it was muffled out by the door between them whatever she was saying but relief washed over Serena knowing she was okay.

 

The door opened and Serena gazed at Bernie, her eyes were fixated on the blondes hair, it was messy looking, more messy than it normally looked and then Serena looked into Bernie’s eyes and saw the tired look in them.

 

Bernie stood there looking mildly confused.

 

“Serena? I um…what are doing here?”

 

“Dom told me where you lived, I hope you don’t mind. I finished work, I tried to ring you, and you didn’t answer…I realise how childish this sounds but given the injury, I couldn’t help but feel rather worried but since you’re okay, I better be off.” Serena took a step back but Bernie stopped her.

 

“You’ve come all this way; I’d feel bad if you didn’t at least come in for a cup of coffee.” Bernie said giving Serena a soft smile.

 

“Okay.” Serena said with a nod and she walked past Bernie and stood in the hallway, waiting for Bernie.

 

After shutting the door, Bernie took Serena through to the kitchen and went about making two cups of coffee for them both. Serena sat at the table and looked around the kitchen, it looked quite bare and to think of it the hallway did too.

 

“Forgive me for asking but it looks like you’ve just moved in here.” Serena said and Bernie finished stirring the drinks, placed them on the table, and sat down opposite Serena.

 

“Since Alex left, I got rid of some things and I just never got round to buying new things.” Bernie said sighing.

 

“To be quite honest, this place doesn’t feel like home anymore.” Bernie said quietly.

 

There was silence, Serena not knowing what to say but instead she took a chance, reached over, and placed her hand on Bernie’s and when Bernie looked up and smiled at her, Serena knew she had done the right thing.

 

“Here let me check your stitches.” Serena said.

 

“Don’t trust your staff?” Bernie said lightly.

 

“I simply like to double check.” Serena said smiling and she got up out of her chair and kneeled in front of Bernie.

Bernie took a silent deep breath as Serena knelt in front of her, she was trying to concentrate on anything but Serena being so close to her, she could feel her warm breath on her face and she felt the soft touch of Serena’s fingers against her skin and Bernie felt her face becoming hotter. It was as if time had slowed down, stopped completely and Bernie closed her eyes hoping it would help. But as she opened her eyes, expecting Serena to move she was wrong and she watched Serena gazing at her. Bernie’s eyes drifted down to Serena’s lips and back up to her eyes and Serena closed the remaining distance between them, Bernie followed her and before Bernie could even register what was happening, their lips were touching.

 

A warm feeling settled in Bernie’s stomach as she felt Serena’s lips against her own, they moved in unison and Serena’s lips felt incredible, she tasted incredible and Bernie wanted more, so much more. Bernie snaked her hand around the back of Serena’s neck and rested it there pulling Serena closer to her and she felt Serena’s fingers tangled into her hair and eventually they had to part to breathe and when Bernie gazed at Serena, she saw her smiling.

 

“I…um…wow.” Bernie said and Serena laughed.

 

“Wow indeed.” Serena said. "That was...breathtaking." 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay posting this chapter!

Bernie kept a gentle gaze on Serena and she saw her wince.

 

“Are you okay?” Bernie asked.

 

“Just my knees, not so young anymore.” Serena said with a smirk, she stood up and stretched her legs out and Bernie stood with her.

 

An awkward silence filled the kitchen, their eyes met one another’s, and they laughed.

 

“Look at the pair of us!” Serena said with a smile. “How’s your head?” Serena asked, her eyes flicking to the cut on the blondes forehead.

 

“It’s fine.” Bernie said softly and Serena nodded.

 

“I should get back to Jason.” Serena said leaning against the counter. “You’re welcome to come back to mine.” Serena added.

 

“It’s okay Serena, go and spend some time with Jason. I’ll be okay.” Bernie said and a hint of disappointed came across Serena’s face but she didn’t say anything, instead she nodded and made her way towards the front door, Bernie following close behind.

 

“Call me anytime if you get any pain.” Serena said turning around once she was at the door.

 

“I will, I promise.” Bernie took a hold of Serena’s hand and squeezed it gently.

 

“Enjoy your evening.” Bernie said and Serena opened the door and stepped outside, she looked back and smiled then made her way to her car.

 

Bernie shut the door, leant against it and sighed heavily. She buried her head in her hands and felt a sudden pulse of pain in her head and she winced. Bernie took herself to the kitchen to make a glass of water and she went back into the living room to lie down. Once she was lay on the sofa, her mind was purely focused on what had just happened between her and Serena. It should not have happened was all that was going around in Bernie’s head; she had just come out of a long-term relationship as it was! Was Serena just a rebound? Bernie mentally shook her head, no Serena wasn’t a rebound at all, in fact Bernie was confident enough to say she cared for Serena but was this right? What did it mean? What would Serena want from this? Bernie sat against her sofa and sipped some water, she drew her tongue across her lips and she swore she could still taste Serena.

 

Serena got out of her at a quick pace; she turned around to lock it and walked to her front door. She opened the door and stepped inside, shutting it behind her and she could hear noise coming from the living room. It was no doubt some quiz show that Jason loved. Serena took her coat off and hung it up then made her way into her living room.

 

“Auntie Serena! You’re back.” Jason said standing up.

 

“I heard that Bernie was injured and I was worried but when I tried finding you, I was told you had left already.” He said frowning and Serena hung her head, she had completely forgotten to tell Jason what was going on.

 

“It’s okay Auntie Serena, I’m fine but you should learn to communicate better.” Jason said plainly and Serena smiled softly.

 

“Yes I should, I’m really sorry Jason. It won’t happen again.”

 

Jason shrugged and sat back down.

 

“How is Bernie?” He asked as he turned the volume down on the television.

 

“Bernie…” Serena said, her mind drifting off to what happened in the kitchen, she felt her cheeks redden.

 

“Are you okay Auntie Serena? Your cheeks have gone red.”

 

“Have they? Oh, it must be hot in here.” Serena said bringing her hand to her cheek.

 

“So Bernie?” Jason said firmly.

 

“Yes! She’s fine, she had a knock to the head, fell off the ladders here actually which reminds me I’m going to take a look upstairs and see what needs tidying up.”

 

“I’ve done it Auntie Serena!” Jason said proudly. “It was pretty messy.” He added and Serena laughed.

 

“Well thank you Jason, that was very kind of you. Why don’t we have fish and chips for tea?” Serena said and Jason thought about it for a moment.

 

“Tonight is supposed to be lasagne and tomorrow is fish and chips night but tonight does sound okay as long as we have fish and chips tomorrow as well!” Jason said with a grin.

 

“Hm…well since you asked so nicely, deal!” Serena said and she shook Jason’s hand and they both smiled.

 

“I’ll go order it then, do you want your usual?” Serena asked and Jason nodded eagerly.

 

Serena made her way into the kitchen leaving Jason to watch his show whilst she ordered their food, she went and poured herself a glass of Shiraz then sat down at the kitchen table and picked her phone up. She looked at the screen, half expecting a text from Bernie but she shrugged. Maybe she was hoping for too much, after all they did only kiss. But what a kiss it was Serena thought and she bit down on her lip. There wasn’t another kiss she had had that felt the same as it did when she kissed Bernie, it was soft yet powerful, it was everything like they described in books and Serena chuckled to herself, she felt rather giddy with excitement about seeing Bernie again. She got the number up for the take away and dialled the number with a smile on her face.

 

Over at Bernie’s, she was still sitting up on the sofa watching some action film that seemed to be on often, not that she minded, it was easy to watch and something she had hoped would take her mind off today but in hindsight it didn’t. Bernie had been contemplating for a while now whether to send Serena a text, she already felt awkward, what if when she went back to Serena’s to finish off the decorating, it was filled with nothing but awkward silences, glances the lot! Bernie pursed her lips; she didn’t want that to happen at all so would it be easy to arrive at Serena’s tomorrow after she knew she had left?

 

Bernie thought that would be best, she could get to Serena’s knowing she was at work and then leave before she arrived home, that way she wouldn’t run into her…


	12. Chapter 12

Bernie was sat in her car, she was holding her phone in one hand after just texting Serena back. Serena had texted her to ask if she was coming over followed by another text asking if she was okay. Bernie had replied with a short message saying she was okay and that she would be going over to carry on with the rest of the decorating. After putting her phone down, Bernie started up the car and she backed out of her driveway and drove off in the direction of Serena’s.

When Bernie pulled up outside of Serena’s, she couldn’t see Serena’s car anywhere so she grabbed her phone, Serena’s spare keys and got out of her car. She locked up and made her way to the front door and opened it, the smell of toast filled the house. Burnt toast to be exact and Bernie wondered if Serena was in a rush this morning, is that why she burnt some toast? She wandered through to the kitchen and two plates were still on the table, she saw a mug on the counter half full of coffee and she smiled. Serena must have gotten up late, Bernie picked up the plates and mug and put them in the dishwasher and she turned and leaned against the counter. Thoughts of when Serena came running downstairs and ended up standing in the kitchen doorway in her dressing gown and bed hair filled Bernie’s head and she smiled to herself.

 

She looked around the kitchen and it was tidier then what it was five minutes ago and Bernie left to go upstairs. She got to the top and saw the paint and ladders neatly put away by the side of the wall. She pulled the ladders out and put them where she needed them, the hallway was nearly done now and Jason’s room was finished so she would be downstairs and decorating it in no time. Bernie got everything she needed ready and started decorating.

 

Time went by so quickly and soon enough Bernie was downstairs in the kitchen, she had moved what she could out of the way and put a sheet down on the other items and she looked at the time and knew she had enough time to finish the kitchen before Serena and Jason would be back home. Bernie also knew how vital it was that the kitchen was finished; with Jason’s dinner schedule, it was important. After an hour of solid painting, Bernie took a step back and the paintbrush was in her hand, she brushed a strand of hair from her eyes and she paused for a second and looked down at her hand and it had paint on there. She sighed and knew she must have gotten paint on her face but she would clean her face later, she looked around the kitchen and it was close to being finished, it needed a few touch ups but other than that, it would be finished by the time Serena would be back. Bernie finished the touch ups and she was ready to pack up her things, she washed the paintbrushes and put the paints, ladders and the rest of the brushes away but she kept the sheet down whilst the paint was drying. She walked around trying to find a piece of paper; she wanted to leave Serena a note to tell her that she would be able to take the sheet off once she was home. Bernie ended up in the living room and she saw a notepad on the side with a pen next to it, she quickly wrote a note and left it on the kitchen table. She took one last look around and left the house.

 

“Come on Jason.” Serena called out as he was dawdling behind her; he caught her up and stared at her.

 

“What?” Serena asked.

 

“Why are you in such a hurry to get home?” Jason asked.

 

“I’m not.” Serena said a little too strongly.

 

“You want to see Bernie!” Jason said smiling and Serena felt her cheeks colour.

 

“What? No, there is no reason Jason, now let’s get in the car so we can go home.”

 

“If you say so Auntie Serena but I would also like to see Bernie!” Jason said with excitement, Serena watched Jason get into the car and once he was inside she smiled.

 

Truthfully, she was hoping to see Bernie, she had sent a text to her this morning and the reply, well it made Serena wonder if there was something wrong with Bernie, it wasn’t her usual reply she would get from her. They hadn’t spoken about the kiss, they hadn’t really spoken at all and Serena wanted to change this.

 

When Serena was pulling up on her driveway, she couldn’t help but feel disappointed when she scanned around and didn’t see Bernie’s car anywhere. She stepped out of the car with Jason behind her and she opened the door.

 

“It smells like paint in here!” Jason said walking inside.

 

“It looks like Bernie’s been busy today.” Serena said as she stepped inside the kitchen.

 

“It looks much better in here and smells better, rather than that burnt toast this morning.” Jason said grinning and Serena tutted.

 

She leaned over and picked up the note and read it, it was again short, Bernie’s name was written below the note, and Serena put it back on the table.

 

“How come Bernie didn’t stay to say hello to us?” Jason asked and Serena shrugged.

 

“She probably wanted to go home after such a busy day, I’ll call her in a bit to say thank you. For now, let’s take these sheets off and I’ll start dinner.”

 

Jason helped Serena fold up the sheet then went into the living room, Serena guessed he would be watching one of his quiz shows as he normally did when they came back from work. Whilst Jason went off to do this Serena took the time to sit down and read the note again, she looked at it and sighed.

 

Something was bothering Serena, the short texts and the short note. It didn’t sound like Bernie and Serena felt herself panicking, what if all of this was about the kiss? Serena picked up her phone and decided to call Bernie. The phone rang out and Serena sighed in frustration, she opened up a text message.

 

_Are you okay? Call me please._

Serena hit send and put her phone down on the table, she tapped her finger on the table twice and her phone beeped. She instantly picked it up and frowned when she saw the message, it was from Bernie and all it said was that she was okay. Serena stood up and started pacing the kitchen, she paused and glanced at her phone and started pacing again.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Serena jumped and held a hand on her chest.

 

“Jason, you scared me!” Serena said her hand now by her side.

 

“You were walking up and down the kitchen, why?”

 

“No reason.” Serena said shortly.

 

She watched Jason frown and she attempted a smile.

 

“Dinner will be ready soon and then can watch a show together.”

 

“That does sound nice Auntie Serena, did you call Bernie? Does she want to join us?” Jason asked with excitement.

 

“I’ll call her now.” Serena said picking up her phone and showing Jason. “I’ll shout when dinners ready.” She added.

 

Jason left the kitchen and Serena stared at her phone, she wasn’t entirely sure whether she should call Bernie again but there was something wrong and Serena wanted to know what it was so she pressed call on Bernie’s number. It rang a good few times and Serena was about to hang up when she heard a noise on the other line.

 

“Bernie?!” Serena said her voice a mixture of relief and annoyance.

 

“Hi.” Bernie said quietly.

 

There was silence.

 

“What’s wrong?” Serena asked when she couldn’t bear the silence anymore.

“Nothing.” Bernie said and Serena sighed.

 

“Bernie, you’ve said two words to me and your text message was short and this note you left, what’s going on? If it is about what happened in your kitchen then I think we need to talk about this face to face. Clearly something’s bothering you and I don’t want whatever it is to affect our friendship.”

 

“I…uh…”

 

“Come over please.” Serena said.

 

“I can’t.” Bernie said.

 

“Why not? Bernie if you don’t come over here, I’m going to come to yours. We need to talk.”

 

“Okay…okay, I’ll um I’ll be over in ten is that alright?” Bernie asked and Serena said yes.

 

Serena hung up the phone, tilted her head back, and closed her eyes. Why did she have a feeling that this conversation she was going to have with Bernie was going to be a difficult one? She stood up and carried on with the cooking, she made sure there was enough for Bernie if she wanted to stay for dinner and as Serena went to the sink to wash her hands, the doorbell went. She glanced at the clock, surprised by how quick ten minutes and passed and she picked up the tea towel next to her and dried her hands. She turned around and walked towards the front door, just as Jason was about to.

 

“Bernie!” Jason said with a grin when Serena opened the door.

 

“Hello Jason.” Bernie said with a gently nod.

 

Serena took the time to gaze at Bernie’s head, she wanted to make sure the stitches were healing nicely and fortunately, they looked like they were healing perfectly.

 

“Come in.” Serena said and Bernie stepped inside.

 

“We’re going to talk in the kitchen for a bit, dinner won’t be long okay?” Serena said to Jason.

 

“Can we all watch a show afterwards?” He said smiling at them both.

 

“We’ll see.” Serena said tapping Jason’s shoulder.

 

“So…” Serena said once they were both in the kitchen, Bernie was standing with a distance away from Serena.

 

“I shouldn’t have kissed you.” Bernie said and she looked at the ground as she said it, she slowly looked up.

 

“We shouldn’t have kissed.” She added and Serena frowned.

 

“Why?” Serena asked.

 

“I just…we’re good friends Serena and I have rules.”

 

Serena raised her eyebrow.

“You have rules?”

 

“Not to mix business with…pleasure. It never ends well, ever. I’ve only just come out of a relationship as well, I don’t want…well what if whatever this is, was just a heat of the moment thing?” Bernie sighed, she had been going over and over what she would say if she came face to face with Serena and this wasn’t going at all like she planned.

 

“Heat of the moment? Bernie, do you regret the kiss?” Serena asked, her eyes fixed on Bernie.

 

“No.”

 

“Did it feel…good? Did it feel right?”

 

“That doesn’t matter.” Bernie said and she felt Serena move closer to her.

 

“Of course it matters!”

 

“But the rules.” Bernie said weakly.

 

“Screw the rules!” Serena said sharply and Bernie shot a look at Serena.

 

“Rules are there to be broken.” Serena added and Bernie nodded, she smiled as she looked at Serena.

 

“I’m just….scared.” Bernie said whispering the last part.

 

“There’s no pressure Bernie, there’s no pressure at all just please don’t push me away.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Bernie said and she felt Serena’s fingers touch her own and it felt as if a jolt of electricity had burst inside of her. Bernie gazed at their fingers touching.

 

It wasn’t a rebound, it didn’t feel like this was being rushed and screw the rules indeed!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who are reading this and leaving reviews and kudos.   
> Definitely gives me the inspiration to write more! ;)  
> I have some new cover art for my fic made from a very talented friend on tumblr.   
> I've added it on the first chapter, go check it out and let me know what you think! :)

It had been a week since the conversation in the kitchen and things had been better than ever. Bernie had been staying for dinner every night, she had been teaching Jason all the tips and tricks she had learnt over the years from decorating and as each day passed she was staying later and later. Serena always offered Bernie a glass of wine or a coffee when Jason went to bed and Bernie said yes every time without fail. They spent every night on the sofa together, sometimes talking and sometimes not but that didn’t stop the comfortable atmosphere Bernie felt. They hadn’t spoken anymore about the ‘rules’ or even about the kiss instead they been getting to know one another and Bernie was thoroughly enjoying it.

 

The only difference tonight was that Jason wasn’t around, he was staying at a friends which Bernie knew when Serena had told her the night before. She was sitting in the living room, her heart beating a little faster and Bernie put it down to nerves. It was completely different with Jason not here, it felt more intimate, stolen glances and lingering touches. Bernie looked up when Serena entered the room holding two glasses.

 

“Thank you.” Bernie said taking the glass from Serena with a smile.

 

“I have to say that red in the kitchen is a beautiful colour, I love it.” Serena said sitting down next to Bernie.

 

“It did come out well.” Bernie said nodding, her eyes darted around the now painted living room and she sighed.

 

Bernie felt Serena rest her head on her shoulder,

 

“This okay?” Serena asked gently.

 

“Perfect.” Bernie whispered with a smile, she put her glass on the table and put her arm around Serena bringing her closer.

 

After a few minutes, Serena sat up.

 

“What’s wrong? I can sense there’s something the matter.”

 

“Just the downstairs hallway left to do and then I’m finished.” Bernie said with a hint of sadness.

 

“Well I hope you’re still going to be coming over to spend time and have dinner with me…well us.”

 

“Really?” Bernie asked.

 

“Yes! Did you think that just because you’ve finished my house that I wouldn’t want anything to do with you?” Serena joked and when she didn’t get a reply she glanced at Bernie who was looking away.

 

“Bernie?” Serena said. “You thought that?” Serena added.

 

“I may have...”

 

“You realise how silly that sounds?” Serena said frowning.

 

“If past relationships are anything to go by…it’s happened before and it’s just a worry.” Bernie said honestly and Serena understood, she had fears and worries of her own as well.

 

“Bernie…” Serena said sitting up some more, she ran her fingers through Bernie’s hair.

 

“Of course I want to see you whether you’re decorating or not, this past week has been great, I’ve enjoyed spending time with you, well more than enjoyed. I’ve loved it.”

 

“I have too.” Bernie replied.

 

Serena smiled, she gently rubbed Bernie’s arm. She heard Bernie’s breath hitch slightly and she raised her eyes, she stopped when she reached Bernie’s lips and like a magnet attracting her, she continued to stare at them. Slowly, she glanced up and met Bernie’s stare.

 

“Kiss me.” Bernie whispered and it didn’t take more than a second before Serena claimed Bernie’s lips.

 

It was hot, passionate and fast. Hands roamed around one another’s necks and hair, a moan was heard but neither woman was sure who it was and they didn’t care right now. The feel of Serena’s tongue against her own made Bernie’s legs tremble, she had the somersault feeling in her stomach mixed with excitement. As they parted, Serena rested her forehead on Bernie’s shoulder as she caught her breath she looked up and grinned.

 

“That was beautiful.” Bernie said. “You’re beautiful.” She added.

 

Serena blushed slightly, she was a confident woman and knew she wasn’t half bad looking for her age but to hear Bernie call her beautiful meant a great deal to her.

 

“Stay the night?” Serena said softly.

 

“We don’t need to share a bed…I-I can sleep down here, if you don’t want to that’s okay.” She added and Bernie could sense Serena’s nerves and interrupted her.

 

“Serena I’d love to stop the night.”

 

“Good.” Serena said breathing a sigh of relief. She worried for a second that she may have come across rather pushy which was never her intention but hearing Bernie say yes made Serena’s heart leap.

 

They settled back down, Serena resuming her position by resting her head on Bernie’s shoulder.

 

“Tell me some more about Elinor.” Bernie said as she looked at the family photograph, she could sense Serena smiling.

 

“She’s wonderful, she really is. A handful growing up, well only sometimes but that’s children for you.”

 

Bernie laughed and agreed.

 

“I don’t get to see her as often as I would like though what with college for her and working at the hospital for me.” Serena’s voice sounded distant and Bernie looked worried.

 

“I’m sorry if I’ve upset you asking about Elinor.”

 

“Oh no!” Serena said resting her hand on Bernie’s thigh. “I just miss her but fortunately she’ll be visiting next month and I can’t wait! Hopefully you’ll be able to meet her too.”

 

“I’ll look forward to it.” Bernie said with an honest smile.

 

Time passed by and Serena sat up and stretched, she asked if Bernie wanted another glass of wine which Bernie politely declined and just as she was about to suggest going to bed, she yawned and Serena chuckled.

 

“I take that as you would prefer to go to bed?” Serena asked and Bernie nodded.

 

They both stood up and Bernie went to pick up her empty glass and she followed Serena through to the kitchen, the glasses were put in the dishwasher and they walked to the stairs and both stood at the bottom.

 

“Um…I’ll sleep down here?” Serena said though it came out more like a question.

“I don’t want to kick you out of your own bed Serena, we’re grown women I’m sure we could behave ourselves if we slept in the same bed.”

 

“I’m not sure about that…” Serena teased.

 

“Hmm, well only one way to find out.” Bernie replied.

 

Serena went upstairs first and Bernie followed close behind, they reached Serena’s door and Serena opened it and they walked inside.

 

“You need some pyjamas right?” Serena said though it was a rhetorical question Bernie still answered back.

 

“Unless you want me to sleep naked.” Honestly Bernie had no idea what gave her the confidence to say that but she knew she had said the right thing when Serena stopped looking through her drawer and turned around, her eyes were darker and her cheeks looked flushed.

 

“Now there’s a thought.” Serena replied and Bernie exhaled a shaky breath.

 

Serena went back to finding some pyjamas which Bernie gave a silent thank you to, it wasn’t like this with anyone else but being with Serena, the look she had just given Bernie then well it made Bernie want to take Serena and push her down on the bed and make love to her night. She felt aroused, attractive and it was a welcoming but dangerous feeling. She didn’t want to make love to Serena right away, not this early, no matter how much her body wanted to, she wanted to show Serena that whatever this was that was happening between them meant more than just sex. Serena eventually found some pyjamas, a simple vest top and bottoms to match and she gave them to Bernie and asked if they were okay.

 

“Perfect, thank you.” Bernie replied and Serena went to get changed into her nightwear first and Bernie afterwards. When Bernie left the bathroom, Serena was already tucked up in bed; the lamp on the bedside table was dimly lit and the covers were pulled back on the side Bernie was sleeping on. She slowly walked to the side of the bed, gently lay down and pulled the covers up to her chest. She could feel the distance between herself and Serena.

 

“I don’t bite.” Serena whispered and Bernie smiled. Bernie moved towards Serena and she ended up lying on her side. Bernie brought her hand up and stroked Serena’s cheek with her thumb and Serena responded by kissing her thumb. Serena reached out with her hand and held Bernie’s, they played with one another’s fingers and relished in the perfect way their hands came together and after a while Bernie watched Serena close her eyes.

 

“Goodnight Bernie.” Serena said warmly.

 

“Night Serena.”

 

Bernie snuggled in closer to Serena and put her arm around her, for now Bernie was content to watch Serena sleep, the steady breathing coming from Serena was an indication that she had fallen asleep and there was a soft smile on Bernie’s face. She leaned forward and gently kissed Serena’s forehead and Serena murmured something that Bernie couldn’t quite understand. Bernie just held Serena closer to her and eventually she closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Serena stirred in her sleep, she rolled over and flung her arm out and her eyes fluttered open when she hit something.

 

“Ow.” Bernie muttered.

 

“Hm?” Serena said her voice thick with sleep. It was only then that she realised what that _something_ was that she had hit.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Serena sat up, her arms now by her side a blush colouring her cheeks.

 

“It’s okay.” Bernie said chuckling. “Though being hit is not how I normally wake up.” She teased.

 

“I’m really sorry.” Serena said again and Bernie shrugged it off with a smile. Bernie mimicked Serena’s actions from minutes ago and sat up; she looked at Serena and had a silly smile on her face.

 

“What?” Serena asked curiously.

 

“Your hair…reminds me of when you came bursting into the kitchen wearing your dressing gown.” Bernie said and Serena hid her face in her hands and groaned.

 

“Please don’t remind me! I seem to only want to embarrass myself when I’m around you honestly.” Serena said and she was about to smooth her hair when Bernie stopped her.

 

“You look beautiful.” Bernie said earnestly and she reached over and kissed Serena’s cheek.

 

“I could get used to this.” Serena whispered and she smiled fondly.

 

They were interrupted by Serena’s phone vibrating and Serena leaned over to pick it up and sighed.

 

“My alarm.” She said.

 

“Ah, well at least you’ll be in early today.” Bernie said grinning. “Is Jason meeting you there?”

 

“Yes, I think so, I should check actually. Here, you use the bathroom first and I’ll call Jason whilst you get ready.”

 

“You sure?” Bernie asked and Serena nodded.

 

Bernie pulled the covers back and got out of bed, she walked towards the bathroom with a smile on her face. Once Bernie was in the bathroom, Serena dialled Jason’s number, she waited for it to ring, and eventually Jason picked up. She asked if he would be meeting her outside of the hospital, which Jason said yes to, and Serena said that she would see him later but before she hung up the phone, Jason had told her that he was proud of her for getting up so early and Serena laughed loudly. After Serena hung up the phone, she put it done on the side and smiled. She heard the door open behind her and she turned around.

 

“Did I hear you laughing?” Bernie asked.

 

“Mm, Jason told me he was proud of me for getting up early.” Serena said and Bernie chuckled.

 

“He’s a lovely boy.” Bernie said.

 

“He keeps me in line.” Serena said, smirking.

 

“Fancy a cup of coffee?” Bernie asked.

 

“I’d love one but you don’t have to make it Bernie, you are a guest after all.” Serena said whilst rummaging through her drawer.

 

“It’s okay, I’ll go and make them and you can get ready.” Bernie said with a soft smile.

 

Bernie left Serena to it and made her way downstairs to the kitchen, she put the kettle on, grabbed two mugs, and set them on the side. She leaned against the counter and turned to the side so she could look out of the window. It looked beautiful out there and Bernie smiled. She couldn’t remember the last time she had, had such a wonderful morning as this one. The kettle boiled and Bernie finished off making the drinks, she gave them a stir and was about to take the mug up to Serena but instead Serena walked into the kitchen.

 

“Ah, thank you darling.” Serena said picking up the mug and taking a sip, she hummed with pleasure.

 

“What?” Serena asked when she saw Bernie staring at her.

 

“Nothing.” Bernie said smiling, they both sat down at the table and all Bernie could think about was Serena calling her darling.

 

“Do you want some breakfast?” Serena asked but then she looked at the time on her phone and shot up.

 

“I’m going to be late!” She drank most of the coffee and put it on the side.

 

“Thank you for the coffee, make yourself at home, have some breakfast…”

 

“Serena calm down.” Bernie said laughing. “Go to work before they scold you for being late.” She teased.

 

She walked over to Serena and kissed her softly.

 

“Mm but then again I could call in sick…” Serena said.

 

“As much as I love the idea of that, I still need to finish up the last few bits around here and we both know we’d get nothing done if you stayed here.” Bernie said.

 

“Wise words Ms Wolfe.” Serena said walking towards the door and Bernie followed her.

 

“You’ll be here when I get back tonight?” Serena asked.

 

“Most likely.” Bernie said smiling.

 

“I’ll see you later then.” Serena leaned forwards and kissed Bernie’s cheek.

 

Bernie closed the door after watching Serena drive off, she leant against it for a few minutes and she put her hand on her cheek. It felt different being here now on her own, before when she was just the decorator it was a normal feeling but after spending the night with Serena, the fact that they were in a relationship…well Bernie wasn’t sure on that part yet. Were they in a relationship? Bernie hoped so, the whole blissful domestic lifestyle Bernie could get used to and Serena…oh she made Bernie feel things at a heightened level, feelings Bernie never even knew were inside of her though she knew at one point soon, they would have to talk again. Instead of the previous feelings of worry and being scared, this time Bernie was looking forward to it.

 

Serena got to the hospital in time, more than enough time actually which she was quite proud of and as she pulled up in her designated car parking spot, she could see Jason waiting patiently outside of the hospital. Serena got out of her car and locked it, she saw Jason waving at her and he was grinning. She quickly walked over.

 

“Did you have a good time last night?” Serena asked.

 

“It was a most enjoyable evening Auntie Serena!” Jason replied.

 

“Good, I’m glad Jason.”

 

Serena hooked arms with Jason and they walked into the hospital.

 

“What did you do last night Auntie Serena?” Jason asked whilst they were waiting for the lift.

 

“I had dinner with Bernie.” Serena said smiling as memories of last night entered her mind.

 

“Oh! That sounds nice.”

 

“It was, although I had to run out on her this morning! I didn’t want to be late.” Serena said chuckling.

 

“Bernie stayed the night? But where did she stay, we don’t have a spare bed?” Jason asked and Serena realised what she had said and she felt a blush rising.

 

“She um stayed in my room Jason.”

 

Jason nodded and the lift opened, they both walked inside and when the doors were closing Jason turned to Serena.

 

“So are you and Bernie together now?”

 

“What? Why would you think that?” Serena said quickly, aware of the other people around them.

 

“She did spend the night with you and you have been happier and you’re making it to work on time.” Jason said.

 

“No Jason…it’s uh…we’ll talk about this later okay.” Serena said feeling herself becoming hot and bothered.

 

The lift dinged and the doors opened.

 

“Okay, I’m going to start work then.” Jason said walking off.

 

“Quite.” Serena said watching him walk off.

 

“You spent the night with Ms Wolfe.” A voice said behind Serena and she jumped and turned around, it was Dom and he was grinning at her.

 

“You scared me!” Serena said nudging him.

 

“Never mind that! You spent the night with Bernie. I want all the details now! So dish.” Dom said and Serena rolled her eyes.

 

“There’s nothing to tell, Bernie spent the night and that’s that.” Serena said making her way over to her office Dom was close behind her.

 

“You expect me to believe that?” Dom said and Serena laughed.

 

“It’s true!”

 

“So not even…you know under the cover stuff?”

 

“You’re truly terrible, you know that?” Serena said standing by her office door.

 

“Besides what are you even doing here on AAU?”

 

“I overheard you and Jason in the lift and before going to Keller, I followed you…” Dom said and Serena shook her head.

 

“Hey, if something’s happening between you and Bernie, I want to know! I was after all the matchmaker.” Dom said proudly.

 

“There’s really nothing to tell.” Serena said again and Dom sighed.

 

“Fine, I can always ring Bernie and ask her.” He said smugly.

 

“She’ll tell you the exact same thing.” Serena said smirking.

 

“Okay well drinks tonight then?!” Dom said.

 

“I’ll let you know.” Serena said and she gave Dom a warm smile.

 

As soon as Serena shut her office door she picked up her phone and sent a text to Bernie explaining what had happened, Jason asking her questions and Dom overhearing. She really didn’t want Dom ringing Bernie and Bernie having no idea what was going on. After sending the text, she went out onto the ward to start the day.

 

Three patients and a dog later, yes a dog. A patient had managed to sneak a dog onto the ward and it was running wild on AAU, Fletch had to run around most of the morning to try to catch it, which the staff and patients thought was highly hilarious. Serena was taking a five-minute break, she checked her phone and there was a text from Bernie with a laughing face and thanking Serena for giving her the heads up. She picked up her drink and she was about to take a sip, when the office door burst open and Morven stood there.

 

“Um sorry to interrupt Ms Campbell but it’s Jason, he’s ran off and I can’t find him.”

 

“What do you mean he’s ran off? Why?!” Serena said jumping up.

 

“There was an altercation with a patient, the patient was being rather difficult and chucking things around. Something hit Jason and he asked them to apologise and things got heated…” Morven said.

 

“What did they say?” Serena asked already leaving her office.

 

“I only caught the end of it but I heard them call Jason stupid.”

 

Serena sighed she looked around the ward.

 

“Fletch!” She called out and he turned around.

 

“Have you seen Jason?”

 

“Sorry, haven’t seen him. Why is there a problem?”

 

“If you see him, just let me know okay?”

 

Fletch nodded and Serena walked off to find Jason, she had told Morven to check the other wards and she would check everywhere else. Every person Serena asked, they would say the same thing. They hadn’t seen him and every store cupboard she opened, there was no one inside. She checked the locker room and Jason’s locker and her heart sunk when his mobile was sitting in there. She picked it up and put it in her pocket. It was as if he had vanished, Serena made her way back to AAU to find Morven. On her way back, she took a detour to the front of the hospital, she managed to find a security officer, one she was familiar with and she stopped him.

 

“Have you seen Jason?” Serena asked.

 

“Saw him walk out of here about 25 minutes ago, went in that direction.” The officer said pointing straight ahead of him.

 

“Oh no.” Serena said and she said a quick thanks before rushing back up to AAU.

 

She went straight to her office to find her car keys; she picked up her phone as well.

 

“Ms Campbell, have you found him?” Morven asked nervously.

 

“One of the security officers saw him walking out of here, I’m going to see if I can find him. You’ll be okay here yes? Tell Fletch what’s going on please, I won’t be long!”

 

Serena didn’t give Morven chance to respond instead she rushed out of the hospital, once she got to her car she dialled Bernie’s number.

 

“Hello Serena.” Bernie said happily.

 

“Is Jason there with you?” Serena said.

 

“No…why what’s wrong?” Bernie asked, sensing there was a problem.

 

“He ran out of the hospital about half an hour ago now. There was an incident with a patient.”

 

“Can you think of anywhere he could be?” Bernie asked.

 

“No…I his friends perhaps or maybe the park but I’m not sure.” Serena said and she could feel the tears threatening.

 

“Serena it’s going to be okay, I’m going to help you look for him okay?”

 

“Okay.” Serena said quietly.

 

“I’ll go to the park and you go this friends yes?”

 

“Yes.” Serena said and she sniffed back some tears.

 

“I’ll ring you when I’m at the park.” Bernie said and Serena said okay and hung up.

 

She started up her car straight away and left the hospital, she drove at a pace where it was easy to look at the people walking on the paths and she looked down every side street and eventually ended up at Jason’s friends. She couldn’t see him anywhere and when she knocked on the door, there was no answer. She sighed and sat in her car and her phone started ringing.

 

“Have you found him?” Serena asked knowing it was Bernie.

 

“He’s not here…” Bernie said.

 

“I’m going to have to call the police.” Serena said.

 

“Does he not have his mobile on him?” Bernie asked.

 

“No, I have it here. Bernie…what if…what if something has happened to him? I’m meant to look after him, I’m meant to care for him, this is all my fault.” The tears started falling now and Serena wiped them away.

 

“Serena listen to me, none of this your fault. I’m going to go back to yours, he could be there now. Come back here and once you’re back, if there’s still no sign of him, we’ll go to the police okay?”

 

“Okay.” Serena agreed.

 

Bernie chucked her phone on the passenger seat and she left the park, it didn’t take her long to get to Serena’s street, as she turned the corner she slowed down and she saw Serena’s house and she was filled with relief when she saw Jason sitting on the step outside. She parked up her car and practically flew out of the car.

 

“Jason!” Bernie said loudly and Jason looked up.

 

“I thought you’d still be here decorating, I haven’t got my key so I couldn’t go inside.”

 

“Serena told me you ran away from the hospital; I’ve been out looking for you.”

 

“Oh…” Jason said and Bernie sat down next to him.

 

“What happened?” Bernie asked gently.

 

“There was a patient throwing things around and something hit me and I asked him to apologise for their behaviour. They shouldn’t have been throwing things around in the first place! And Auntie Serena always told me to apologise for things I do wrong and that others should do the same thing!”

 

Bernie carried on listening.

 

“When I asked him to apologise…he told me I was stupid and I got upset and ran away.” Jason said glumly.

 

“It was the wrong thing to do wasn’t it Bernie?” Jason asked looking at the ground.

 

“No Jason, you were right in wanting an apology and you’re right in saying they shouldn’t have been throwing things around but sometimes people are too wound up to even think about what they’re doing. Sometimes they say nasty words when they don’t mean to and sometimes they’re just plain stubborn, too stubborn to even apologise. Running away isn’t the answer though.”

 

“Then what is Bernie?” Jason asked.

 

“You could have gone to find Auntie Serena; I’m more than sure she would have sorted everything out.” Bernie said smiling.

 

“That is true. Auntie Serena is always there when there’s a problem and she **always** sorts it out.”

 

They shared a smile.

 

“And Jason you’re not stupid at all. Meaningless words that’s all they were.”

 

“I know that Bernie, I do beat you all the time when we watch quiz shows.”

 

Bernie laughed and she nodded.

 

“You do!”

 

“Will Auntie Serena be mad?” Jason asked.

 

“No she won’t, she’s just worried which reminds me I should call her and tell her you’re safe.”

 

Bernie went to get her phone from her car when she saw Serena coming down the road; she pointed at Jason and smiled when Serena pulled up. Serena left the car door open and she rushed over to Jason and pulled him into a hug

 

“Thank god you’re okay!”

 

“Auntie Serena! You’re squashing me!” Jason said.

 

“Are you okay? Where did you go?” Serena said.

 

“I walked home…I’m sorry for running away.” Jason replied.

 

“Never mind that, I’m just glad you’re okay.”

 

“I’m okay now; Bernie talked to me about it.”

 

“She did?” Serena turned to Bernie and they smiled at one another.

 

Serena handed the keys to Jason and he went to open the door whilst Serena turned to Bernie.

 

“Is he okay?” Serena asked.

 

“I spoke to him about what happened and he seems to be okay now, he knows what to do next time.”

 

“And what’s that?” Serena asked curiously.

 

“To go to his beautiful Auntie Serena of course.” Bernie replied and Serena chuckled.

 

“Thank you.” Serena whispered closely to Bernie’s ear, she held Bernie’s hand and squeezed it gently and they both walked inside the house.


	15. Chapter 15

“I’ll have to put some more hours in but it seems the powers that be has decided to let me take the rest of the day off.” Serena said.

 

“I’m really sorry Auntie Serena.” Jason said hovering next to her.

 

“It’s quite alright Jason, there was no harm done. Just please don’t run away again.” Serena said holding his hand and he nodded.

 

“Right, I’m going to get changed and then I’ll prepare dinner for later. Are you okay to stay down here?” Serena asked looking at Bernie.

 

“Absolutely, tell me what you’re making and me and Jason can start it.”

 

“No, I wouldn’t want you to-“

 

“Serena.” Bernie said stopping her. “We’re happy to help, aren’t we Jason?” She added looking at Jason who nodded.

 

"Auntie Serena never let's me help her, she can sometimes be bossy when it comes to cooking." 

 

"Oh can she now." Bernie said and looked at a blushing Serena.

 

Serena went around the kitchen, getting items out of the drawers and showing Bernie where the food was kept. Once she was satisfied she had gotten everything out they would need, she left the kitchen and went upstairs to get changed. Bernie asked Jason to chop up some carrots, which he was more than happy to do whilst she went to prepare the other vegetables.

 

“Bernie…” Jason said taking his time cutting up the carrots.

 

“Yes Jason?”

 

“Did you sleep over here?” He asked and Bernie stopped what she was doing and glanced at Jason.

 

“I did.” She replied smiling.

 

“You stayed in Auntie Serena’s room didn’t you?”

 

Bernie had a feeling a conversation like this would happen, after all Serena had given her the heads up earlier on, she was fairly surprised that she hadn’t heard from Dom yet.

 

“Yes, I did stay in Serena’s room.”

 

“Like a sleepover?” Jason asked innocently.

 

“You could call it that.” Bernie said.

 

“Are you and Auntie Serena together now?”

 

“Um…honestly Jason, I’m not entirely sure.”

 

“You're not sure? That's just silly, do you want to be with Auntie Serena?”

 

“Well, I…uh yes, yes I would like that.”

 

“I would like that too! You make her really happy.”

 

“Hm, that’s good then.” Bernie said.

 

“You should tell her you know.” Jason said.

 

“Tell her what?” Bernie asked.

 

“That you want to be with her, silly!”

 

Bernie laughed.

 

“You’re right, I should tell her.”

 

“Tell who what?” Serena said standing by the door.

 

“That Bernie wants to be with you!” Jason said still chopping up the carrots, he stopped when he realised what he had said.

 

“Oh…I said that by accident!” Jason said looking at Serena who had just a hint of a smirk; she could see a slight blush on Bernie’s cheeks.

 

“Sorry Bernie.” Jason said and she shrugged it off.

 

“You’ve probably done me a favour.” She whispered. “I was building up the courage to say it.”

 

Jason looked between Serena and Bernie.

 

“I’m going in the living room.” He announced and he grinned when he walked out.

 

Bernie carried on cutting up the vegetables; the blunt sound of the knife hitting the chopping board filled the silence. She was aware that Serena had yet to move, she could see her in the corner of her eye just standing there and watching her. Eventually Bernie put the knife down and she cleared her throat, she turned around and saw Serena smiling.

 

“Are you just going to stand there?” Bernie asked.

 

“I was enjoying the view.” Serena said.

 

“Charmer.” Bernie quipped.

 

“So…” Serena drawled. “You want to be with me hm?”

 

“You make it sound so adolescent!” Bernie said and Serena laughed then she looked at Bernie waiting for an answer.

 

“I…um…yes, I would like that very much.” Bernie said.

 

“Well I’m glad you’ve said so, I wasn’t sure if I was going to be pushing you too much if I asked you.”

 

“Do you think we’re rushing this? It doesn’t feel like it but I worry.” Bernie said and Serena reached out and put her hand on Bernie’s shoulder.

 

“Does this feel right?” Serena asked and Bernie nodded.

 

“Then we’re not rushing this.” Serena said.

 

Bernie wrapped her arms around Serena’s waist and closed the gap between them. She gently kissed Serena and sighed contently.

 

“Are we really doing this?” Bernie said smiling.

 

“Yes we are my darling.” Serena whispered.

 

They stayed in a warm embrace for some time, Serena could hear the faint thud of Bernie’s heartbeat and she was following the rhythm.

 

“Dom’s going to be ecstatic isn’t he?” Bernie said.

 

“Oh absolutely, he’s not going to shut up about it!” Serena said with a laugh.

 

“Did it work?! Are you together now?” Jason said appearing by the door.

 

Serena jumped and she turned around, her hand automatically finding Bernie’s and holding it.

 

“Yes Jason, it worked.” Serena replied.

 

“Yes!” He said fist pumping the air, he took a deep breath before walking towards Bernie and he stopped in front of her.

 

“I really like you Bernie.” Jason said then he paused and Bernie looked at Serena who shrugged with curiosity.

 

“And you make Auntie Serena really happy, I’ve seen it so I don’t want that to ever change okay? You won’t ever do anything to hurt her will you?” Jason said and Bernie finally understood what was happening, she was receiving a protective talk from Jason! She thought it was quite possible one of the most endearing things. She looked at Jason with honesty and she gave him her word that she would never hurt Serena and he seemed happy enough with it because he gave Bernie a hug and went back to the living room.

 

“I’m sorry about that.” Serena said.

 

“It was sweet, I’m glad we’ve got his approval. He’s a fantastic kid.” Bernie said and Serena could see the admiration in Bernie’s eyes.

 

Serena started to help Bernie with the cooking, everything was pretty much prepared when her phone started ringing, she picked it up and her eyes lit up when she saw who it was.

 

“Elinor!” Serena said joyfully and Bernie looked at Serena and smiled.

 

“Wait, honey slow down! Say that again.” Serena said her face turning serious.

 

“You got into a fight with Liberty? I thought you were coming here first before going to your Fathers. Okay, okay! I’ll be there soon, just stay at the station when you get there.”

 

Serena hung up the phone.

 

“What’s wrong?” Bernie asked immediately.

 

“It’s Elinor, she’s gotten into a fight with Edwards’s spouse and lord knows she’s a handful! It seems she doesn’t want to stop there instead she wants to come here, she’s rather upset.”

 

“Oh, you best go get her then.” Bernie said.

 

“Yes, she’s going to be at the station.”

 

“I should go then.” Bernie said.

 

“Wait, why?” Serena replied.

 

“You haven’t told Elinor about us yet and she’s upset, the last thing you want to happen is explaining who I am.”

 

Serena frowned.

 

“You know I’m right.” Bernie said and Serena huffed.

 

“Still, I would have liked it if you were to stay the night again.”

 

“Me too.” Bernie said then she kissed Serena. “Soon though, we can spend the night together.”

 

“Jason!” Serena called out. “Put your shoes on, we’re going to get Elinor.”

 

“Ellie!” Jason said appearing from the living room.

 

Serena explained to Jason what had happened whilst he put his shoes on.

 

“Elinor argues a lot with Liberty doesn’t she Auntie Serena?”

 

“Yes she does Jason…she is a bit of an airhead.” Serena muttered the last night.

 

“What’s an airhead?” Jason asked and Bernie snorted.

 

Once Jason was ready, Serena grabbed her keys and they all left the house. She turned to Bernie and gazed at her.

 

“I’ll miss you.” Serena said.

 

“And I’ll miss you.” Bernie replied. “Let me know how everything goes with Elinor and I hope she’s going to be okay.”

 

“She’ll be just fine I know it.” Serena said with a smile and after Bernie said goodbye to Jason, Serena watched her get into her car and drive off.

 

“Auntie Serena, why did Bernie leave?” Jason asked pulling the seatbelt towards the clip.

 

“Elinor doesn’t know about Bernie yet.”

 

“That you’re together!” Jason said happily.

 

“Yes um and we decided it was best to not surprise Elinor with it tonight.”

 

“Well okay…that doesn’t make sense; surely you would want to show Elinor the reason why you’re so happy lately?” Jason said and Serena looked at with soft eyes.

 

“Bernie will come around soon enough and we can introduce her properly to Elinor, we can even go out, all of us for something to eat. How does that sound?”

 

“Very good!” Jason said.

 

“Good, okay. Let’s go get Elinor and find out what’s happened then!”

 

Serena turned the key and the engine came alive, she looked at the wing mirror and once it was safe drove off in the direction of the train station.


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as Elinor entered the house, she dropped her bag, kicked her shoes off and went straight into the living room. Serena and Jason were closely behind her.

 

“Do you think Ellie will be okay? Jason asked as Serena was moving Elinor’s shoes out of the way.

 

“She’ll be fine Jason, you know how she gets, I’ll go make us some hot chocolates and I’ll put dinner on then we can watch some TV together.”

 

“But Auntie Serena, Ellie watches trash TV.”

 

Serena laughed, it was true what Jason was saying, it wasn’t the most interesting or intellectual programmes but she knew Jason would sit and watch them for Ellie.

 

“Go on Jason, I promise you’ll be able to watch your programmes tomorrow.”

 

Jason went through to the living room and Serena went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolates, she took three mugs out of the cupboard and picked up the tub of hot chocolate. She stood and waited for the kettle to boil when she thought of Bernie. Serena pulled her phone out of her pocket and called Bernie.

 

“Hello.”

 

“It’s Serena.”

 

“Yes, I know.” Bernie said laughing.

 

“Right, of course. I was just ringing to see if you were okay.” Serena said smiling.

 

“I’m okay, I was more worried about you though and Elinor, how is she?”

 

“She’ll be fine, Elinor and Liberty have a complicated relationship, they can be at loggerheads but then they can be the best of friends. I’m just making some hot chocolate for us all now.”

 

“Mm sounds nice…” Bernie said and Serena sighed.

 

“I’m really sorry about all of this; I didn’t want you to leave.”

 

“I know but it was needed and besides we’ll see each other soon enough.” Bernie said.

 

“Yes, I was thinking about going out for dinner, the four of us if you’d like that. I’ve asked Jason and he thinks it’s a great idea.”

 

“That sounds good, I’m up for that.” Bernie said.

 

“Oh good! Well I think it will be in the next few days, possibly tomorrow. I need to check my shifts; I’ll let you know when I find out.”

 

“Okay Serena…you best get back to making those hot chocolates, don’t want to keep the kids waiting!” Bernie said and Serena laughed.

 

“Quite right! See you later Bernie.”

 

“Bye.” Bernie said softly and Serena ended the call.

 

Serena finished making the hot chocolates and she managed to carry them into the living room, she put them down on the table and looked at Jason who was sat on the far chair and Elinor on the sofa.

 

“Here you go.” Serena said handing Elinor the mug and she did the same for Jason.

 

“Thanks Mum.” Elinor said and Serena sat down next to her.

 

“Feeling better?” Serena asked.

 

“Yeah, thanks for picking me up Mum.”

 

“That’s quite alright honey, what are Mum’s for hm?” Serena said nudging Elinor and smiling.

 

“You’ve decorated in here? I knew there was something different about it! It looks nice.”

 

“The whole house has been painted, Bernie did it!” Jason said proudly.

 

“Who’s Bernie?” Elinor asked.

 

“She’s a close friend.” Serena said smiling.

 

“But Auntie Serena, I thought you said that you were-“

 

“Friends Jason.” Serena said turning to Jason and giving him a look, Elinor looked slightly confused.

 

“She’s a very dear friend Elinor.”

 

“I can see that…I’ve not seen you smile like that since you and Dad were together.” Elinor said. “Are you sure you’re just friends?” She joked and she stared at Serena then at Jason who was looking away.

 

“Mum?” Elinor said.

 

“I wasn’t going to say anything right away, I wanted you to settle in first but I-I well I can’t lie to you. Me and Bernie, we’re more than just friends, it’s early days at the moment but yes, we are in a relationship.”

 

“So you’ve turned lesbian now?!” Elinor said.

 

“I don’t like to put a label on this. She just makes me very happy Ellie, we enjoy each other’s company and she’s a wonderful woman.”

 

“Right…”

 

“It’s not going to be a problem is it?” Serena asked her voice dejected.

 

“No, I’m just a bit shocked Mum, I didn’t expect this at all but if she makes you happy then that’s a good thing.” Elinor reached over and took her Mum’s hand and Serena smiled.

 

“Thank you.” Serena said and she quickly wiped the tears that were forming around her eyes. “I’ll just check on dinner.” Serena said standing up and leaving the room.

 

“You’ll love Bernie!” Jason said when Serena left.“She taught me how to paint! And she even watches quiz shows with me and she tries to answer the questions but she’s not that good is she Auntie Serena?” Jason said noticing Serena standing by the door.

 

“Oh, don’t involve me in this Jason.” Serena said laughing and she looked to Elinor who was smiling.

 

“Well I can’t wait to meet her.” Elinor said.

 

“Dinners ready.” Serena announced and they all went to the kitchen to eat.

 

“I suggested that we all go out for some dinner.” Serena said hopeful.

 

“Sounds cool, when?” Elinor replied.

 

“Possibly tomorrow evening, I’m sure I’ll be back from work then but I’ll have to double check.”

 

Elinor nodded and said it was a good idea, she was eager to meet Bernie after such high words from Serena and Jason. They finished dinner and spent the rest of the night watching TV, Serena and Jason would ask Elinor what was happening and she would explain who the characters were and the current storyline and both Serena and Jason would nod but then minutes later ask another question. It didn’t matter though that Serena had no idea what was happening in the show, what mattered to her was the fact that Elinor was back for now and sitting down with Jason and Elinor she realised how much she had missed this, her family back together. The only person missing was Bernie and the thought of the four of them going out for dinner tomorrow made Serena incredibly happy.

 

“Right, it’s bedtime for me; you’ll be alright down here?” Serena asked Elinor.

 

“Mum, I’ll be fine. I’ve only stopped down here every time I’ve come back.” Elinor said.

 

“Less of the sarcasm dear.” Serena said raising her eyebrow and Elinor grinned at her. Serena shook her head and laughed,

 

“Jason, you coming to bed?” Serena asked and after saying goodnight to Elinor, he followed Serena upstairs and said goodnight to her before going to his room.

 

It didn’t take Serena long to get changed into her pyjamas and to get into bed, she plugged her phone into the charger and as she lay back she realised just how tired she was. She was going to ring Bernie and tell her that Elinor knew about their relationship but instead she sent a quick goodnight text and a promise that she would ring her tomorrow. After sending the text, Serena turned on her side and it wasn’t long before she fell asleep.

 

 “Ellie, what are you doing today?” Serena asked drinking the rest of her coffee.

 

“I have some work to do so I’ll probably just stay here.”

 

“Okay, well don’t forget about dinner tonight!”

 

“I won’t now go to work before you’re late!” Elinor said.

 

“She’s mostly always late Ellie.” Jason said attempting to whisper.

 

“I heard that!” Serena said and she tutted.

 

“Right come on Jason! Have a good day sweetie.” Serena said and herself and Jason left the house.

 

The hospital was full up of patients; AAU was understaffed, which recently was an occurring issue. Serena had just left theatre after performing a lengthy operating on a young man’s leg, luckily, they had managed to save it and the operation was a success.

 

“Agency workers are here.” Fletch said.

 

“Thank god! I can trust you to sort them out Fletch? I have another slot in theatre in half an hour.”

 

“Absolutely, you don’t need to worry about anything.”

 

“Good.” Serena said smiling and patting Fletch’s shoulder.

 

Serena went to her office and picked up her phone, she found Bernie’s number and called it.

 

“Hello darling.” Serena said.

 

“Hello yourself, good day?”

 

“Busy day! I’ve been in theatre twice and I have another one to go, all successful though may I add.”

 

“There’s my surgeon.” Bernie said happily.

 

“How’s your day been?” Serena asked.

 

“I have another job coming up soon, so I’ll be preparing for that soon.”

 

“That’s good…still available for dinner tonight?”

 

“Definitely!”

 

“I should be finished about 6ish.”

 

“I’ll be at yours at half 6 then.”

 

“I’m looking forward to it.” Serena said honestly.

 

“Me too Serena.”

 

“Oh, I forgot to say Elinor knows about us!”

 

“She does? How? What did she say?”

 

Serena looked through the near open blinds of her office and saw some commotion starting outside.

 

“I’m sorry, I have to go. I turn my back for a minute and there’s chaos! I’ve got to go but I’ll see you later yes?”

 

“Of course, I hope the rest of your day goes well.”

 

After dealing with a patient who wanted to be difficult, Serena went to the third operation she had booked and again it was a success, a good day for all in Serena’s eyes. She stood and looked across the wards and everything was under control now, she glanced at the time and soon enough she would be having dinner with the most important people in her lives.

 

“On your way home?” Fletch asked holding some paperwork.

 

“I will be, are those for me?”

 

“Yes, want to me to put them on your desk.”

 

“That would be great Fletch, I just need to see to this patient and then I’ll be finished for the day.”

 

As Serena was treating a patient, she heard the red phone ringing, she turned around and saw Fletch answering it, he was nodding and when he put the phone down Serena rushed over to him.

 

“We’ve got a RTC, huge pile up so they say. We’re expecting a lot of injured coming through, some will be sent down to the ED but most will be sent here to be assessed and then onto the necessary wards.”

 

“Okay, right get everyone here and explain what’s happening. We need to assess the patients quickly but correctly, let’s make sure we don’t get full up again.” Serena said and Fletch nodded.

 

“Auntie Serena, are we ready to go?!” Jason said with excitement. “What is it?” He asked when Serena didn’t answer straight away.

 

“I’m needed here Jason, I’m afraid we’ll have to postpone dinner to another night. I’m really not sure how long I’ll be, there’s been a very serious accident.”

 

“Oh…that’s okay, I’m sure Bernie and Elinor will understand! Shall I stay to help?”

 

“No, no, go on home, you’ll be alright getting a taxi back. I’ll give you some money.”

 

Serena went into her office quickly, pulled some money out of her purse, and handed it to Jason.

 

“Oh damn! Bernie is meeting us at home in 20 minutes, I’ll see if I can call her to tell her I need to cancel.”

 

Serena called Bernie’s number but she didn’t pick up.

 

“She must already be on her way. Will you tell Bernie I’m sorry and I’ll call her when I’ve finished work please Jason?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Serena watched Jason leave and then she went straight back to work.

 

The taxi come and Jason was home in no time, he opened the door and shouted hello and he heard Elinor in the living room. He went in there and she looked up.

 

“Where’s Mum?”

 

“There’s been an emergency at work; she’s had to stay there.”

 

“Oh right.”

 

“She told me to say she was sorry.”

 

“Ah emergencies happen Jason, it’s cool.”

 

“Bernie should be here soon though!” Jason said. “Auntie Serena didn’t have time to call her to say she has to cancel. I’m going to get changed and then wait for Bernie.” Jason said and he rushed upstairs.

 

Jason was still getting changed when the door knocked and Elinor stood up and made her way towards the front door, she opened the door and saw a woman standing there, she guessed it was Bernie.

 

“Elinor.” Bernie said with a smile, she looked at the young girl opposite her and knew instantly that it was Elinor. Even if she hadn’t have seen a picture she would have known, she had Serena’s eyes.

 

“You must be Bernie, come in.” Elinor said and she moved out of the way so Bernie could come inside.

 

“Your Mum not here yet?”

 

Heavy footsteps were heard and Jason appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

 

“Bernie, you’re here!” Jason said.

 

“I am!” Bernie said laughing. ”I was just asking Elinor where Serena was.”

 

“Oh, she had to cancel…but she told me to say she was very sorry. An emergency came up at work and she couldn’t get out of it, a very serious one she said. She tried to call you but you didn’t answer!”

 

“I must have been driving.”

 

“You look nice though.” Jason said.

 

“Thank you makes a change to the paint stained clothes doesn’t it.” Bernie said laughing shyly.

 

“You’ve even done something with your hair! It’s not so messy, Auntie Serena will be pleased.”

 

This time Bernie laughed loudly.

 

“It’s true; my hair is rather messy when I haven’t done anything to it!” Bernie said to Elinor who smiled slightly.

 

“Um…well then since we’re not going out for dinner, shall we get a take away?” Bernie asked and Jason cheered.

 

“Elinor?” Bernie asked and she shrugged.

 

“Whatever you want.” Elinor went back into the living room and Bernie sighed.

 

“I don’t know why Ellie’s being like that, last night she said it was fine that you and Auntie Serena were together!” Jason said.

 

“I’m sure she’s just looking out for her Mum, after all she doesn’t know me yet.”

 

“Yeah but she doesn’t need to be so childish about it!” Jason said.

 

“It’s okay Jason, come on let’s all go and choose what we want to eat.”

 

After finding some menus, they sat in the living room and decided what they wanted to eat. Elinor stayed quiet, muttering one word, which was pizza, and Jason agreed so that was decided.

 

“Having a good break so far?” Bernie asked Elinor whilst they waited for food.

 

“An argument at my dad’s then my Mum telling me she’s in a lesbian relationship, yes the break is already great thanks.”

 

Bernie raised her eyebrow and then looked at Jason.

 

“I don’t know why you’re being so nasty Ellie.” Jason said.

 

“I’m not Jason, Bernie asked a question and I answered it.”

 

“But that’s not how you were last night!”

 

“Please don’t argue that’s not what I want.” Bernie said interrupting them. “Look if me being here is so much of a problem Elinor, I’ll go.” Bernie stood up.

 

“Don’t go Bernie! Auntie Serena will be upset if you do.” Jason said.

 

“Jason’s right.” Elinor said Bernie looked at her slightly shocked.

 

“I’m sorry for being a bitch.” Elinor eventually said. “I just get a bit wary when I know Mum’s dating somebody, her previous relationships haven’t been the best and I just don’t want her to get hurt.”

 

“I had a similar conversation with Jason here.” Bernie said and she smiled.

 

“I understand I really do. I also know that we don’t know one another but I’d like to change that, I-I really care for your Mum and I don’t see that ever changing and I want us all to get on.”

 

Elinor nodded, she knew she was overreacting a little and honestly, her first impression of Bernie was that she was a nice person.

 

“Okay.” Elinor said and she tidied up the area around her, which was cluttered with her notebook and pens.

 

Moments later she sighed.

 

“When’s the pizza going to get here? I’m starved!”

 

Bernie chuckled, it was rather dramatic and a trait she was sure came from Serena.

 

“I’m sure it won’t be long now.”

 

“Oo, shall we watch a quiz show whilst we’re waiting?”

 

“Let’s do it!” Bernie said.

 

“Jason told me that you’re not the best at answering the questions.” Elinor said smirking.

 

“Did he now?” Bernie said. “Well we’ll just have to wait and see then won’t we!” She added grinning.

 

“How about me and Elinor against you Jason?” Bernie said and Jason nodded.

 

Twenty minutes passed and the pizza arrived, they paused the show and Bernie went to get it and pay, she returned and they sat on the floor and shared the pizza out.

 

“Thank you Bernie!” Jason said before chomping into the pizza.

 

“Yes, thank you.” Elinor said with a genuine smile.

 

A pizza was left on the side for Serena and once they were finished, they cleared up and sat back ready to watch the quiz show again, the current score was 7-5 to Jason. A question came up, Bernie answered it straight away, and Jason groaned.

 

“One point behind you Jason.” Elinor said grinning.

 

The next question was up and they were so engrossed they didn’t hear the door go, it was a medical question.

 

“Oh no, where’s Auntie Serena when you need her!” Jason said.

 

None of them knew the answer and they all turned when they heard Serena say it’s the lungs.

 

“Auntie Serena, you’re home!” Jason said at the same time Bernie said Serena and Elinor said Mum.

 

“What’s going on here?” Serena asked looking at a pizza box on the floor and a piece of paper on the table.

 

“We’ve had pizza and now we’re watching a quiz show, Elinor and Bernie are teaming up against me!” Jason said.

 

“They are huh? That’s not fair is it?” Serena said a twinkle in her eye.

 

“I’m still winning!” Jason said and Serena laughed.

 

“There’s some pizza for you in the kitchen.” Bernie said and she stood up, making her way over to Serena.

 

“Thank you…” Serena said softly.

 

“We’ll be back in a minute.” Serena said and they went into the kitchen.

 

“Having fun?” Serena asked.

 

“Elinor’s great, we had some words when I first arrived but I think everything’s okay now.” Bernie said smiling. “Everything okay at work?”

“Yes, I’m just incredibly exhausted now.”

 

“Pizza then bed?” Bernie asked and Serena nodded.

 

“Will you be staying the night?” Serena asked.

 

“If you want me to…” Bernie said and Serena nudged her gently.

 

“Of course I do, you don’t ever have to ask that.”

 

Bernie moved closer so she could kiss Serena and Serena melted into the kiss, she moaned quietly and Bernie deepened the kiss.

 

“Mmf, if you continue doing that, we’ll never leave this kitchen.” Serena said and Bernie chuckled.

 

“Tonight Serena.” Bernie promised and Serena picked up a plate and put her pizza on there.

 

“Come on, let’s not keep them waiting any longer, I have a quiz to win!”

 

Serena followed Bernie through to the living room; she sat back next to Bernie and tucked into her pizza. She was smiling the entire time as she watched the interaction between Bernie, Elinor and Jason. Bernie and Elinor would high five when they got a question right and Jason would groan then mumble that it wasn't fair because he was on his own. This was far better than she had imagined, far better than the dinner out in her head.

It was heart-warming and perfect to watch, this was her family and she was damn proud of it.


	17. Chapter 17

Serena and Bernie were lay in bed together, Jason had won the quiz (of course) and they all decided it was time for bed soon after. Elinor had pulled the sofa bed out and Jason was in his room.

 

“Serena.” Bernie said as she shifted on her side, propping herself up with her elbow.

 

“Yes?” Serena replied looking at Bernie.

 

“You never told me your sofa extends into a bed as well? That night when you were going to sleep on the sofa and I was going to have your bed but I said that was ridiculous putting you on the sofa, if I’d have known it was a bed as well I would have slept on there.” Bernie said and Serena just shrugged.

 

“I know you would have.” Serena said and Bernie tilted her head slightly.

 

“You’re sly Campbell, very sly.” Bernie said laughing.

 

Bernie lay back down and Serena moved closer to her.

 

“Tonight was fun.” Bernie said softly and Serena nodded and yawned at the same time.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Serena said.

 

“I’m that boring hm?” Bernie teased and Serena was about to protest but Bernie stopped her.

 

“I’m joking; I know you’ve had a long day. Get some sleep.” Bernie said kissing the side of Serena’s head.

 

The alarm blared through the bedroom and Serena groaned and took her pillow and put it over her head, she felt Bernie move next to her and then she felt a hand tapping her.

 

“Turn it off.” Bernie grumbled.

 

Serena lifted the pillow, managed to find the alarm clock, and turned it off, she sighed as she lay on her back and opened her eyes and she turned to look at Bernie and smiled. She looked so peaceful; a piece of unruly hair across her face, Serena reached out and moved Bernie’s hair from her face.

 

“Good morning.” Serena said quietly and Bernie mumbled something that Serena had trouble understanding.

 

Serena just smiled fondly and got out of bed, she quietly went into the bathroom and when she emerged she half-expected Bernie to be awake but she wasn’t. Serena carried on getting herself ready, she walked towards her wardrobe and drawers to get some clothes out and once she was dressed, she gently leaned over the bed.

 

“I’m going to make us some coffee, I’ll see you downstairs?”

 

“M’okay.” Bernie said.

 

When Serena was downstairs, she went into the living room first and to no surprise, Elinor wasn’t up yet, she thought it was probably nice for her to daughter to have a lie in whilst had some time off from university. Serena busied herself with making two coffees, a tea for Elinor and a glass of juice for Jason, she was finishing off the tea when Bernie entered the kitchen, she was wearing Serena’s robe.

 

“I hope you don’t mind.” Bernie said pointing to the robe.

 

“Not at all, here.” Serena said giving Bernie a cup of coffee.

 

“Anything planned for the day?” Serena asked after drinking some of her coffee.

 

“I’ve got a quote to do, that job I was telling you about. Looks like it’s once that’ll keep me busy for a while. I’ll have to go over to the client’s house later today.”

 

“Morning.” Jason said entering the kitchen, Serena and Bernie both said good morning. They spent time talking about the quiz show last night, Bernie was keeping Jason happy by talking about it and Serena went to wake Elinor up. After realising the time Bernie dashed upstairs to get dressed, when she came back down she saw Elinor sitting at the kitchen table and Serena and Jason about ready to go.

 

“Are you coming round tonight?” Serena asked Bernie.

 

“I’m not sure, depends on how this job goes but I’ll let you know.”

 

“Okay.” Serena said and she leaned in and kissed Bernie, the kiss lingered. Serena was sure she felt Bernie’s tongue trace her bottom lip and it made her whimper slightly.

 

“Ew Mum.” A voice interrupted them it was Elinor.

 

They broke apart and Bernie blushed, Serena couldn’t stop herself from smiling. Her hand was rested on Bernie’s hip and she gazed at Bernie with a soft expression.

 

“I’ll call you later tonight.” Serena said and Bernie nodded.

 

Serena walked with Bernie towards the front door and once Bernie opened the door, she turned around facing Serena.

 

“Bernie…” Serena said looking into Bernie’s eyes, the look Bernie was giving her was as if Bernie was looking into her soul, trying to tell Serena what she meant to her and Serena felt it.

 

“I want you.” Bernie whispered and Serena felt herself becoming a bit hot.

 

“You’re telling me that as you’re leaving?” Serena said equally as quiet.

 

“That kiss.” Bernie said and Serena nodded.

 

“I know.”

 

“Soon?” Bernie questioned.

 

“Soon my darling.” Serena said and Bernie reached over, cupped Serena’s cheek with her hand, and gently ran her thumb along Serena’s skin. Bernie let go, they both smiled, and with a quiet goodbye Serena closed the door and sighed.

 

“Mum!” Elinor called out and Serena went back through to the kitchen.

 

“Yes Elinor?”

 

“I’m going out tonight with some friends, I might not be here when you come back from work.”

 

“Okay…well you will be safe won’t you? And have your mobile with you and make sure you-“

 

“Send you a text message to make sure you know I’m okay, yes Mum I know.” Elinor said.

 

“Right well have a good time sweetie.” Serena said kissing the top of Elinor’s head.

 

“Come on Jason; let’s go and see what today brings to us.” Serena said.

 

There was no overtime, which meant Serena, actually managed to make it out of work at her normal time to leave, she hadn’t spoken to Bernie all day. Serena assumed Bernie must have been busy with the new work she had. After Jason came out of the hospital, they made their way home and all Serena could think about was a nice warm bath to soak her feet. She opened the front door, it was silent, and that’s when she remembered Elinor telling her that she was going out. Serena pulled her phone from her bag, checked for messages she had none. She shrugged it off, she was sure Elinor and Bernie would message her when they could, she told Jason she was going upstairs to have a bath.

 

Once Serena was in her bathroom, she turned the taps on and waited for the bath to fill up. Moments passed and she could hear her phone ringing, she went through to her bedroom and picked up her phone.

 

“Hello.” Serena said cheerfully.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t have chance to ring you sooner.” Bernie said.

 

“I assumed you were busy with work, it’s okay.” Serena said.

 

“Yes, I’ve been run off my feet today, so glad to be home now.”

 

“Mm, I know what you mean. I’ve run myself a bath, Jason’s downstairs watching his programmes and Elinor’s gone out with her friends.”

 

“Sounds like you’re in for a relaxing night then.” Bernie said softly.

 

“I’d much rather enjoy it if you were here with me.” Serena said.

 

“You and me both, what I said this morning…I really did mean it. I uh, well I’ve had trouble thinking of anything else but that.” Bernie said followed by a nervous laugh.

 

“What if we went out for dinner on Friday and go back to yours after?” Serena said, hope in her voice.

 

“Yes definitely.” Bernie said without even giving a hint of thinking about it.

 

After saying goodbye to Bernie and excitement brewing for Friday, Serena went to check on the bath. She turned the taps off and checked the temperature then got undressed. She sighed contently as she got in the bath feeling the warm water cover her skin; she lay back and closed her eyes.

 

Once Serena was out of the bath and dinner was eaten, she went back to her phone and checked her messages and she was pleased to see Elinor had texted her saying she was going to stop at her friends for the night. She spent an hour or so with Jason before they both went upstairs to bed.

 

It had been a quiet night for Bernie, a microwave dinner and a glass of wine. She chuckled to herself as she was cleaning up her kitchen; she would have to make sure the kitchen was fuller than what it currently was for when Serena came around on Friday. Bernie stopped for a minute, leaning on the counter and let her mind drift to Friday and the idea of how the night was going to end. She finished washing up her glass and put it on the side to dry, she left to kitchen and went upstairs to bed.

 

As soon as her back hit the mattress, Bernie groaned. Her back was pulsating with pain though she hadn’t had her monthly massage in a while, Bernie made it number one priority tomorrow to make sure she booked herself in for one. She turned on her side, trying to get herself comfortable when her phone rang, she sat up and reached for her phone, it was a number she didn’t recognise.

 

“Hello?” Bernie said.

 

“Bernie! Is that you?”

 

“Elinor? What’s wrong?” Bernie replied.

 

“I’m really sorry for calling you.” Elinor said and Bernie could hear how upset she was.

 

“I was out with my friends at this new club and I was supposed to be stopping at her house afterwards but we had an argument and she’s stormed off, I’m lost, I have no money left and my hairs a mess! I don’t want to call Mum because I know she’ll have ago at me.”

 

“Elinor, calm down okay? I’ll come and pick you up, where are you right now? What’s around you?”

 

“Trees.”

 

Bernie had to stifle a laugh.

 

“I’m going to need more than that.” Bernie said.

 

“There’s a gate…it has um gold on it.”

 

“I know where you are, stay there. I won’t be long.”

 

“Okay.” Elinor said.

 

Bernie jumped out of bed and hurried downstairs, she put her shoes on and grabbed her car keys and left her house. Elinor was near the park, which was about a ten-minute drive, maybe quicker if the roads were clear. Bernie started up her car and thankfully, the roads were clear, she came near the park and slowed down and a lone figure came into view. It was Elinor, she was sat on the ground. Bernie pulled up by the side and got out.

 

“Elinor.” Bernie said and Elinor stood up, practically running towards Bernie and hugging her.

 

“Thank you for picking me up.” Elinor said wiping her eyes, smudging her make up as she did it.

 

“Come on let’s get you in the warm.” Bernie said.

 

On the way back to Bernie’s, Elinor was filling Bernie in on what had happened.

 

“I just can’t believe she left me like that.” Elinor said throwing her hands in the air.

 

“Yes, that wasn’t nice but at least you’re safe, that’s what matters. Your Mum would have been going out of her mind if something had happened to you.” Bernie said. “I’ll have to ring her when we get back to tell her what’s happened.” She added.

 

There was a period of silence then Elinor spoke again.

 

“Bernie, did you know you’re in your pyjamas?” Elinor said laughing and Bernie raised her brow, she’d completely forgotten to put clothes on, she laughed with Elinor.

 

Bernie pulled up on her driveway, she got out, Elinor following her, and she opened the door. They walked inside and Bernie showed Elinor around and made her a drink, she went upstairs to find a spare blanket for Elinor and when she came downstairs, she found Elinor half-asleep on the sofa.

 

“Here.” Bernie said quietly, placing the blanket over Elinor.

 

“I’m glad you’re with my Mum.” Elinor slurred. “You’re good for her.”

 

“Get some sleep.” Bernie said stroking Elinor’s hair.

 

Bernie stood by the edge of the door, her hand resting on the light, she watched Elinor for a few minutes to make sure she was okay and when she was reassured, Bernie turned the light off and went upstairs to bed again. Once she was in her room, she lay down, her phone in her hand and she looked at the time and sighed. She pressed call on Serena’s number and patiently waited.

 

“Hello.” Serena said her voice thick with sleep.

 

“Hey, it’s Bernie.”

 

“Bernie? It’s uh, its 1am, is something wrong?”

 

“Not so much wrong but I’ve got Elinor here at mine.”

 

“Elinor’s at yours? Why?!”

 

“Serena it’s okay, everything’s okay. She got into an argument with one of her friends and they left her, she somehow ended up at the park and she was upset when she rang me. I went to pick her up.”

 

“Oh Bernie, I’m so sorry! And as for her friend!” Serena said angrily.

 

“It’s okay, she’s downstairs asleep on the sofa. No harms come to her; I just thought I’d better ring you to let you know.”

 

“I’m glad you did, thank you.” Serena said.

 

“I’ll drop her off in the morning, don’t worry okay, everything is fine.” Bernie reassured.

 

“Thank you Bernie.” Serena said.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning then and please don’t worry.” Bernie said.

 

“Goodnight Bernie and thank you again.” Serena replied.

 

“Sweet dreams.” Bernie said and she ended the call.

 

She put her phone on the side and pulled the covers over her, what a night! She thought to herself, she was glad Elinor had called her, so glad. She couldn’t imagine if Elinor hadn’t of arrived back home but it was okay, she didn’t need to think about that because Elinor was safe. Elinor’s word came back to Bernie, ‘I’m glad you’re with my Mum, you’re good for her.’ She smiled as she thought about it and she fell asleep thinking about Friday.


	18. Chapter 18

Taking Elinor back home was harder than Bernie thought it would be, in the morning she had gone downstairs to wake Elinor up and honestly if a brass band was to start playing it wouldn’t have woken her up. In the end, Bernie had to resort to using her ‘army’ voice and shouted Elinor’s name. The poor girl shot up from the sofa and her first view was Bernie standing with her arms folded. At first Elinor was getting herself mentally prepared for whatever it was Bernie was going to do and by the looks of it, have ago at her but instead Bernie rested her arms by her side and smiled. Bernie had a feeling that when they got to Serena’s, Elinor would have to deal with some strong words from her mother and Bernie thought it would be best to let Elinor know so she could expect it.

 

Once they were parked outside Serena’s, Bernie watched as Elinor hesitated getting out of the car and after some reassuring words from Bernie, Elinor finally made her way to the front door with Bernie following her. True to Bernie’s words, Serena was waiting for them in the kitchen and as soon as it opened, she marched straight over to Elinor giving her stern words, which eventually turned into a few tears and a hug. After Serena was confident her daughter was okay, she let her go off and she turned to Bernie and thanked her again for everything she did. They spent as much of the morning as they could together, talking about Elinor and eventually onto the subject of Friday.

 

That day had come it was Friday.

 

Bernie couldn’t quite understand why she woke up that morning feeling nervous, she had spent time with Serena on her own before now, a lot of time actually so why was this any different? Perhaps it was that she was cooking for Serena and well she wasn’t the most confident of cooks. Or maybe it was because Serena was going to be coming over to hers to spend the night and Bernie had a feeling how the night was going to end and she thought that maybe the nerves came from worrying the night wouldn’t live up to Serena’s expectations.

 

There was no backing out now not that Bernie wanted to anyway, it was Friday evening the day had surprisingly gone by rather quickly. Bernie was in her kitchen running from the oven, to the fridge and back to the oven to check on the lasagne she was making. She had managed to find an old recipe that was shoved in a drawer and she let out a short puff of air, wiped her head, and wondered why she didn’t get a pre-cooked one from the supermarket. It smelt nice, at least she thought it did and she glanced down at her watch, Serena would be here in 20 minutes or so. Rushing back to the fridge, she took the bottle of wine out and placed it in the middle of the kitchen table with two glasses beside it. Bernie poured herself half a glass and swallowed the wine in one go, she cleared her throat and sat down. Then it dawned on her, she was wearing her slouch clothes along with the apron, she had completely forgotten to get changed! Bernie stood up and was about to head upstairs when there was a knock on the door.

 

“Shit.” Bernie muttered.

 

She walked towards the front door, took a deep breath, and opened it, Serena stood there smiling instantly when she saw Bernie.

 

“Come in.” Bernie said softly and she moved out of the way so Serena could come inside, she took Serena’s coat and hung it up and they walked into the kitchen.

 

“Something smells nice.” Serena said happily.

 

“I’m glad you think so.” Bernie said with a nervous laugh. “I’ve uh…cooking isn’t my forte, I’ve been running around all evening, I’ve even forgot to get changed.” Bernie’s cheeks started to colour.

 

“Bernie, you should have said! I wouldn’t have minded going out for something to eat and for the record darling, you look gorgeous. That apron suits you.” Serena said winking at the end and Bernie just shook her head and laughed.

 

 

“I do not but you on the other hand, you look beautiful.” Bernie leaned in and kissed Serena, as soon as their lips touched Bernie could feel that sensation again, the same one she had felt each and every time they kissed. It made her feel alive, warm and a sense of electricity running through her body that shot straight to her core.

 

“Mm if we don’t stop now, I won’t get to taste this wonderful food you’ve cooked for us.” Serena said grinning.

 

“I vote for not stopping now.” Bernie said and Serena chuckled.

 

Serena was about to say something but Serena’s stomach rumbling stopped her and Bernie laughed loudly, she cupped Serena’s cheek softly and kissed her once more.

 

“I’ll check on it now, it’s lasagne that okay? And the wines just there on the table, help yourself.” Bernie replied.

 

“Lasagne is more than okay.” Serena picked up the bottle and hummed in approval; she poured herself some and then looked at Bernie’s glass.

 

“Started without me?” Serena asked and Bernie turned around to see what Serena was talking about.

 

“Ah yes, I’ve been nervous…nearly all day in fact. Sounds stupid I know considering the time we’ve spent together but this time it just feels…”

 

“Different.” Serena said and Bernie nodded.

 

“Exactly but different in a good way! There’s nowhere else I’d want to be than here with you.” Bernie said and Serena walked towards her, she stopped in front of Bernie and wrapped her arms around her. Serena kissed her cheek and nuzzled into her stopping by her ear.

 

“There’s no pressure my darling, no pressure at all.”

 

“I know.” Bernie said smiling, she held Serena against her and they stayed in the embraced for a minute or two before Serena let go.

 

“Go check the lasagne.” Serena said smirking.

 

“Yes boss!” Bernie said cheekily and when Bernie turned around and bent down slightly Serena slapped Bernie’s ass and the look Bernie gave when she turned around made Serena howl with laughter.

 

The lasagne was ready to be served and Serena set the table whilst Bernie busied herself with serving the lasagne on the plates. Bernie took the apron off and threw it in the nearby empty basket and she picked up the plates and set them down on the table. She sat down alongside Serena and they smiled.

 

“Enjoy.” Bernie said nervously and Serena reached out for Bernie’s hand for reassurance.

 

Bernie hesitated at first and Serena knew she was waiting to see what she thought of it so Serena tucked in and as she popped the fork in her mouth, she moaned in approval.

 

“This is amazing Bernie, seriously you shouldn’t doubt yourself.” Serena said honestly, she dug her fork into the lasagne and glanced at Bernie who gave a sigh of relief and started eating her own. They spent the time eating, talking and taking every opportunity to touch one another, whether it be Serena stroking Bernie’s fingers and Bernie bringing her foot up under the table to touch Serena’s leg. Bernie sat back in the chair when she finished her meal, Serena had already finished and was pouring another glass of wine, she was leaning on the table and she looked at Bernie asking if she wanted hers refilled and Bernie nodded.

 

“Oh! I completely forgot about dessert!” Bernie said suddenly, she scolded herself for forgetting.

 

“Don’t worry about dessert.” Serena said slyly. “I already know what I want.”

 

“You do huh?” Bernie said with a raised eyebrow and she stared at Serena who was sat back holding her wine glass, she ran her finger around the rim of the glass.

 

“Mm I do…I want you.” Serena said her eyes sparkling and Bernie smirked.

 

“That can be arranged.” Bernie said.

 

“Now?” Serena asked one hand on the table.

 

“Now.” Bernie confirmed.

 

“Good because it was getting harder and harder sitting here and not touching you.” Serena said and Bernie chuckled, she got up but winced as she did and Serena noticed.

 

“What’s wrong darling? Back pain?” Serena asked and Bernie nodded.

 

“It’s nothing, I’m fine.” Bernie said though Serena could tell that was a lie.

 

“Hm, I don’t believe you, come with me.” Serena said and Bernie followed her to the stairs.

 

“Can we go to your bedroom?” Serena asked holding Bernie’s hand.

 

“Um yes…” Bernie said slightly confused.

 

“I’m giving you a back massage.”

 

“You don’t have to.” Bernie said.

 

“I know but I want to, you’re in pain and I want to make it better.” Serena said with a smile and Bernie nodded, they made their way upstairs and into Bernie’s room. When Serena walked in she took a moment to look around, it really was quite neutral but nice. Something caught Serena’s eye and it was a picture hanging on the wall, it was a sketch of a woman. She was clearly naked though the sketch had been of her from the back; it piqued Serena’s curiosity but she didn’t think now was the time to ask about it instead she guided Bernie to the bed. Bernie sat down, Serena got up onto the bed, and sat behind Bernie, she placed her hands on Bernie’s shoulders.

 

“Is this okay?” Serena whispered.

 

“Yes.” Bernie said breathless, the tone of Serena’s soft voice was music to Bernie’s ears. Her heart started beating just that little bit faster and when Serena started moving her hands across Bernie’s back, massaging it Bernie groaned.

 

“God that feels good.” Bernie said.

 

“You’re really tense.” Serena said concentrating on her hand movements.

 

“I missed my appointment, I usually have a monthly massage but things were pretty difficult and I didn’t have the time…I may stop going all together though.” Bernie said purring and Serena smirked.

 

“Do you have any oils?” Serena asked minutes later.

 

“Yes just here.” Bernie said opening her bedside drawer and pulling out two bottles of oil.

 

“Lie down.” Serena said kissing Bernie on the neck.

 

Bernie closed her eyes when she felt Serena’s lips touch her neck; she smiled and went to lie down but before doing so she took her t shirt off and put it on the bed next her. Bernie lay on her stomach and closed her eyes, she felt Serena move closer to her and although she anticipated it and had felt Serena’s hands on her back moments a go it didn’t prepare her for feeling her hands a second time especially with the oil. Bernie moaned in pleasure once more when Serena’s hands touched her, her hands freely moving around her back, pressing down in all the right areas. This was pure bliss.

 

“How’s that?” Serena asked stopping, she bent down so she could reach Bernie’s side and she placed gentle kisses along it, she gently skimmed her fingers across the curve of Bernie’s breast and she heard Bernie’s breath hitch.

 

“No more back massage.” Bernie said and she got up so she could face Serena.

 

“I want you.” Bernie growled.

 

Serena lay Bernie back down on the bed and straddled her, she kissed Bernie softly on the lips and she cupped Bernie’s breast with one hand and started teasing her.

 

“You’re sure?” Bernie asked.

 

“Oh I’m sure darling.” Serena said and she moved downwards so she could reach Bernie’s other breast with her mouth and she latched onto Bernie’s erect nipple. She sucked and ran her tongue across the sensitive nub, teasing and enjoying the sounds coming from Bernie.

 

Bernie reached out with her hand finding Serena’s hair; she tugged at it as she felt herself becoming wetter from Serena’s mouth on her. Her other hand gripped at the sheets and she glanced down watching Serena.

 

“That feels so good.” Bernie said breathless.

 

She could feel Serena smile and Bernie wanted to carry on looking at her but as Serena moved further down her body; her head fell back onto the pillow. Skilled hands took Bernie’s trousers off and underwear and Serena settled in between Bernie’s legs.

 

“You are beautiful.” Serena said her eyes fixated on Bernie’s body.

 

Bernie simply smiled, her heart was soaring inside from Serena’s words and she could feel the emotion, the honesty and the belief. Serena moved up Bernie’s body so she could reach her lips again, when they parted from the kiss Bernie held Serena’s waist.

 

“You are wearing far too many clothes.” Bernie said already starting to take Serena’s blouse off.

 

The blouse was thrown somewhere, neither women cared where that was at this precise moment and Serena’s trousers quickly followed it. Serena was wearing a rather revealing set of lacy underwear and Bernie smirked as she saw it.

 

“Confident?” Bernie teased.

 

“I like to _come_ prepared.” Serena replied and Bernie chuckled.

 

“You look exquisite.” Bernie said running her hands down Serena’s body.

 

Serena nestled herself in between Bernie’s legs again and she stroked the inside of Bernie’s thigh, her hands purposely moving slowly and she got herself in a more comfortable position and she was hit with Bernie’s scent, it was heavenly.

 

Bernie grabbed a fistful of the sheet when she felt Serena’s tongue on her, she moaned in response. Serena ran her tongue down Bernie’s wet core, circling Bernie’s clit; she concentrated on teasing Bernie’s clit with her tongue as she thrust two fingers inside of Bernie.

 

“Ohhh Serena..Ser.” Bernie arched her back.

 

Serena curled her fingers knowing she found the right spot from the gasps and moans of pleasure coming from Bernie, she felt Bernie start to tense and moved her fingers in a faster pace.

 

“Don’t stop, I’m so close.” Bernie said her heart racing.

 

Serena didn’t stop and she felt Bernie tense stronger than before and the deep guttural moan as Bernie reached climax. Serena slowed her pace, she lapped up the remaining juices, relishing in Bernie’s taste, and she carefully removed her fingers and licked them clean. Serena rested her head on Bernie’s thigh, moving her fingers to draw imaginary circles around Berne’s hip as she waited for Bernie to catch her breath. Serena felt Bernie’s hand pulling her up.

 

“Thank you.” Bernie whispered and she kissed Serena deeply, tasting herself.

 

“I should be thanking you.” Serena said. “This was more than I ever imagined, god Bernie, your touch, the way you feel against my skin, your taste…I’ve fallen for you.”

 

Bernie felt tears stinging her eyes, Serena lay on Bernie’s chest nuzzling into the crook of her neck and Bernie kissed the top of her head.

 

“I want to touch you.” Bernie said her hand travelling down Serena’s body.

 

Wet, silky curls filled Bernie’s hand.

 

“You’re dripping.” Bernie said lustfully and she coated her fingers with Serena’s juices.

 

“Bernie…I swear if you don’t touch me…” Serena said already breathless, she moved her body seeking Bernie’s fingers where she wanted them the most and not waiting any longer Bernie pushed two fingers inside of Serena.

 

“More.” Serena said gripping onto Bernie’s back.

 

Bernie added another finger and pumped in and out, she kept a steady rhythm, massaging Serena’s clit as she moved her fingers. Serena started matching Bernie’s rhythm, moving her hips up and down in what Bernie though was extremely hot. As soon as Bernie increased her pace, she felt the tightening of Serena’s legs and the grip Serena had on her back increased in pressure. Serena pulled her closer, and she moaned in pure ecstasy as she reached orgasm, moans of pleasure ran straight into Bernie’s ear and Bernie swore she nearly came just from the sound.

 

“Jesus Bernie.” Serena said as her body fell limp. She felt Bernie’s hand around her body pulling her in to a tight embrace.

 

“Why did we wait to do this?” Serena asked after her breathing evened out, she heard Bernie laugh.

 

“I have no idea but at least we don’t have to wait now.” Bernie said and Serena hummed in approval.

 

Serena closed her eyes after some time, she still couldn’t keep the smile off her face, she was perfectly lay in Bernie’s embrace and nothing could beat how she was feeling right now. She felt Bernie’s lips on her skin.

 

“I’ve fallen for you too.” Bernie whispered and Serena squeezed Bernie’s hand.

 

They eventually fell asleep still embraced in one another’s arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Serena woke up to the sight of Bernie sleeping beside her and smiled softly, she lay still for a few minutes just watching Bernie and she thought back to last night. Serena gently leaned over and kissed Bernie before she got out of bed, she turned to see if Bernie had woken up but she hadn’t and Serena smiled fondly. She found a dressing gown hung up and picked it up, she put it around her and tied the robe and left the bedroom to go down to the kitchen.

 

Once Serena was in the kitchen, she stood by the counter waiting for the kettle to boil and she half expected to hear Jason or Elinor shouting about something but then realised that it was Bernie’s kitchen, not hers. It was so quiet; you could only hear the sounds of birds chirping, a distant car outside and Serena wandered if this amount of quiet ever bothered Bernie.

 

Serena made herself a cup of coffee, she got a cup ready for Bernie too, if she wasn’t awake by the time Serena finished her drink, she would take it up to her. Serena picked up her drink and turned towards the kitchen window; she walked over and looked outside at the clear sky.

 

It didn’t take long for Serena to finish her coffee, it was essential after all that a cup of coffee was needed in the morning so it always went down well and when she finished Bernie still hadn’t appeared so she went back upstairs with a fresh cup of coffee for Bernie. Serena got to the top of the stairs and quietly made her way back into the bedroom. Bernie hadn’t moved an inch and Serena chuckled quietly. She went around to Bernie’s side and placed the cup down on the bedside table.

 

“Bernie.” Serena said quietly and she put her hand on Bernie’s arm and shook her gently.

 

“Mmf.” Bernie rolled over and opened her eyes she glanced at Serena.

 

“What are you doing up, I thought you had a day off?” Bernie said followed by a yawn.

 

“I do.” Serena said smiling.

 

Bernie pulled Serena towards her and Serena started laughing.

 

“What are you doing?” Serena said.

 

“Pulling you back into bed.” Bernie said wrapping her arms around Serena.

 

Serena could see the silly grin on Bernie’s face, she smiled widely and she lay in Bernie’s arms.

 

“I’ve made you a coffee by the way.” Serena said and she watched Bernie tilt her head and wide eyes look at her.

 

“You have hm?” Bernie said and Serena nodded, she sat up and Bernie followed then Serena picked up the cup that was to the side of her and passed it to Bernie.

 

Bernie slowly drank her coffee; she hummed in pleasure and turned to Serena.

 

“You’re glowing.” Bernie teased and Serena rolled her eyes.

 

“I had a rather eventful night.” Serena said with a smile.

 

Serena leaned over to kiss Bernie and before Bernie could deepen the kiss, she pulled back and Bernie slightly pouted.

 

“Is it okay if I take a shower?” Serena asked.

 

“Of course, there’s fresh towels in the bathroom.” Bernie said and Serena nodded. She got up from the bed and before Bernie realised what she was going to do, Serena stole a kiss and smirked. Serena walked towards the bathroom, purposely swaying from behind, knowing Bernie was watching her.

 

“Tease.” Bernie muttered.

 

Bernie finished her coffee and she got up, picking up some clothes from her drawer to wear. Since Serena had brought her coffee in bed, Bernie wanted to do something nice as well and she thought making Serena breakfast would do it. She hurried downstairs and straight to the kitchen and as she opened her fridge, she sighed in frustration. There really wasn’t much at all, she hadn’t been shopping apart from getting the ingredients for last night’s dinner then she had an idea. The bakery down the road from her house would be open and was bound to have something for her, she found a pen and some paper and wrote a quick note in case Serena came down before she was back and she slipped some shoes on and left the house.  

 

Bernie was back from the bakery in record time, she had picked up some bacon and egg croissants, they had caught her interest as soon as she waked into the bakery and she grabbed some plates from the cupboard and placed the warm croissants on them.

 

“Bernie?” Serena called.

 

Bernie went to stand by the bottom of the stairs.

 

“I’m in the kitchen!” Bernie shouted back.

 

Bernie went back into the kitchen and put the plates on the table, she heard Serena coming down the stairs and making sure it looked okay, she took a step back and glanced over to the doorway.

 

“Something smells wonderful.” Serena said walking into the kitchen, she stopped and looked at the plates and grinned.

 

“The way to a woman’s heart.” Serena said.

 

“What’s that then?” Bernie asked.

 

“Food.” Serena said simply and Bernie laughed.

 

They both sat down and tucked into the croissants and Serena moaned after the first bite.

 

“These are good! Where did you get them from?” Serena asked.

 

“I may have ran to the bakery down the road…” Bernie said.

 

“You didn’t need to do that Bernie but it is greatly appreciated.” Serena said and Bernie sat back and looked at Serena. No, she didn’t have to run to the bakery but Bernie knew she would do it over and over again just for that smile Serena gave her.

 

“Are you working today?” Serena asked once they had finished breakfast.

 

“Unfortunately yes.” Bernie said.

 

Serena’s phone started ringing interrupting their conversation she looked at the caller ID, it was Dom and she turned her phone around to show Bernie who had an amused expression.

 

“Hello.” Serena said answering the phone.

 

“Dom slow down!” Serena said.

 

“Jason said what? Hm, well yes I did in fact and Dom wait…Dom!” Serena lifted the phone from her ear and held it over in Bernie’s direction.

 

“He wants to speak to you.” Serena said to Bernie.

 

 Bernie took the phone from Serena and brought it to her ear, she started laughing and Serena looked at her with curiosity.

 

“I don’t think it’s quite like that Dom but if that keeps you happy then you carry on saying it.” Bernie said smirking.

 

“I’ll ask Serena, hang on.” Bernie looked over to Serena. “Dom wants to know if we want to go for drinks tonight, he said at that pub near the hospital.”

 

“Albies.” Serena said and Bernie nodded.

 

“Yeah that’s the one, I can finish work and head straight over there and meet you?” Bernie asked.

 

“Sounds like a plan but I’m not being asked thousands of questions.” Serena said raising her voice and Bernie went back to talking to Dom.

 

“Did you hear that?” Bernie said down the phone and she laughed. “See you later then.”

 

“He said he promises to ask you all of the questions.” Bernie said as she handed the phone back to Serena, they both started talking at the same time, they stopped, and chuckled, Serena asked Bernie to carry on.

 

“Dom seems to think that he was the matchmaker and that it’s in his words the most wonderful love story of all time, a painter and a surgeon!” Bernie said mimicking Dom’s excitement and Serena laughed joyfully.

 

“Oh…well he does have a point, it does sound rather romantic.”

 

“Don’t tell him that, he’ll never shut up about it.” Bernie joked.

 

Half an hour later, Bernie was dressed for work and she had gathered the supplies together that she needed and loaded them into her van. Serena followed her outside and after Bernie put the ladders into the van, she turned around to Serena.

 

“I’m going to head off back home, do some gardening for a bit or sit outside and relax.” Serena said looking up at the bright blue sky.

 

“I’ll ring you later once I’ve finished and on my way to Albies.” Bernie said and she wrapped an arm around Serena’s waist, nuzzled her neck and gave her a chaste kiss.

 

Serena left Bernie to it and got into her car and drove home, she couldn’t keep the smile off her face. Last night had been perfect; this morning had been perfect and tonight was sure to be too well if Dom behaved himself. Serena carefully drove onto her driveway and turned the engine off. She hadn’t heard from neither Jason nor Elinor though she knew Jason must be okay because he had been gossiping with Dom. Serena walked to her front door, keys already in hand and she tried the door first but it was locked, she put the keys into the lock and opened the door. Serena kicked her shoes off and went into the living room, she sighed as she looked at the mess Elinor had created. A laptop was half-open on the sofa, notebooks and pens were strewn across the table and a blanket that wasn’t folded was half on the sofa, half on the floor. Serena picked up the blanket, folded it and tidied up the table, she found a note which said gone out, back later and despite recent altercations with Elinor, Serena wanted to trust that her daughter would be back later so she went into the kitchen and it was similar to the living room.

 

“Kids.” Serena muttered as she tidied up the kitchen.

 

Once Serena was satisfied with how her home looked, she opened the back door and was instantly hit with the warm rays of sunshine and she hummed in pleasure. It was the perfect day to sit outside; she cast her eyes on the flowerbeds and decided they were looking rather dry so she went off to water them.

 

Serena stood back once she had finished watering the flowers and she looked at them with a proud expression, she went back into the kitchen to find her sunglasses and she poured herself a small glass of Shiraz and took it outside with her. She sat down on the sun lounger and sipped the wine then lay back with her sunglasses on and closed her eyes. Her phone started ringing and Serena opened one eye and huffed, she grabbed her phone and answered it.

 

“Hello.” Serena said.

 

“Auntie Serena! It’s me, it’s Jason.”

 

“How have you been this morning?” Serena asked sweetly.

 

“Good! It’s been busy, I’ve not had time to sit down yet! Well I did speak to Mr Copeland earlier.” Jason said.

 

“Yes, Dom rang me. Were you gossiping about me and Bernie?” Serena asked.

 

“I just said you had spent last night there which was the truth wasn’t it Auntie Serena?” Jason asked innocently.

 

“Of course Jason and that’s okay, you were being honest. It’s good, since you’ve rang Dom invited us to Albies later on, do you want to come?”

 

“I can’t because it’s the final of the quiz show.” Jason said seriously.

 

“Ah well I can pick you up and bring you back here before I go out.”

 

“Okay, thank you.”

 

“I’ll see you in a few hours then, don’t work too hard!” Serena said smiling.

 

“Bye Auntie Serena.”

 

Serena put her phone on the table and went back into the relaxing mode she was in before her phone rang. She closed her eyes and thought about everything that had happened recently, and eventually she fell into a light sleep. Serena opened her eyes and took her sunglasses off, the sun wasn’t as bright as it had been and she reached for her phone and looked at the time, her eyes widened when she realised she had been asleep for an hour and a half, it had only felt like five minutes! Serena shot up from the chair and went inside the house and straight to her bedroom to get changed, she walked past her mirror and then took a step back.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Serena ran her finger along the white marks she had on her face, clearly she had a bit of sunburn from sleeping in the sun and because she had her sunglasses on it had left a clear mark.

 

Serena cursed as she went to find her favourite blouse from her wardrobe, she took it off the hanger and put it on along with some fresh trousers. Then she went back to the mirror, she pulled out some foundation and carefully applied it to the white marks and looked back in the mirror, it really didn’t work well and she put her face in her hands. She would just have to wear her sunglasses, say she had a headache or something…it was the only solution she could come up with. Serena went back downstairs and picked up her phone and sunglasses from outside, she put the sunglasses on and shoes and took a deep breath before leaving her house. She got to the hospital in no time and Jason was already waiting outside for her, he hurried over to the car, opened the door, and sat down.

 

“Why are you wearing sunglasses Auntie Serena? There’s no sun anymore.”

 

“I had a headache earlier, the sunglasses helped so I decided to keep them on for a bit.” Serena said hoping Jason would drop the subject and he seemed happy with the answer because he started talking about some of the patients that were at the hospital. Serena just listened to Jason and when they arrived home, she asked if Jason was okay on his own and after saying he was fine and letting him know Elinor wasn’t there but would be back later Serena left him to and went back towards the hospital, it took longer to get there this time traffic was building up. She parked just by the side of Albies and looked at her phone, there was a missed call from Bernie and a text saying she was already inside the pub with Dom. Serena looked at herself in the interior mirror, she took her sunglasses off and scrunched up her nose.

 

“Stupid.” She muttered and putting the sunglasses back on she turned the engine off and left her car in the direction of the pub, she walked inside and saw familiar faces from the hospital. Fletch came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

 

“Looking fresh Serena.” Fletch grinned and Serena rolled her eyes and nudged Fletch.

 

“Behave Fletch.”

 

“Yes Ma’am.” Fletch joked and Serena caught sight of Bernie and Dom and left Fletch to it, she made her way over and Dom stood up.

 

“Here she is! The surgeon.” Dom winked and Bernie turned around and smiled, she lifted her brow in confusion as she saw the sunglasses Serena was wearing.

 

“Bathroom now.” Serena said leaning into Bernie.

 

“Oh wow, can’t keep your hands off one another! I get it well I’ll be at the bar getting some more drinks in.” Dom said. “Don’t be long.” He added and Serena went to the bathroom with Bernie following her, once they were inside and eventually alone Serena sighed.

 

“Are you okay?” Bernie asked concerned.

 

“Yes, well no, not really.” Serena said fiddling with her fingers.

 

“I take it; it has something to do with the sunglasses?” Bernie asked and Serena slowly nodded.

 

“I may have fallen asleep outside in the sun today…with my sunglasses on.” Serena said and through the tinted lens she could see Bernie trying not the laugh.

 

“You didn’t!” Bernie said choking back a laugh.

 

“It’s not funny!” Serena said.

 

“Let me see.” Bernie said gently and with some more persuasion Serena took the glasses off and Bernie tilted her head slightly.

 

“It doesn’t look that bad!” Bernie said.

 

“I look ridiculous.” Serena said and Bernie pulled Serena into her.

 

“You look beautiful and you always will look beautiful, sunglasses mark or not.” Bernie said kissing Serena.

 

“Hm.” Serena said not fully convinced.

 

“What are you guys doing in there?” Dom shouted. “If you don’t come out in two seconds, I’m coming in.”

 

“Okay then have it the hard way.”

 

The door opened and Dom walked in, he nearly dropped the drink in his hand when he saw Serena, he started laughing.

 

“Oh my god! You know you shouldn’t fall asleep in the sun it can cause all sorts of problems like that…” Dom said laughing, he saw Bernie glaring at him in the background.

 

“You’re a little shit!” Serena said pointing at Dom, she walked towards him, took the drink from his hand, and downed it in one and Dom whistled.

 

“I need another drink.” Serena said holding Bernie’s hand and leaving the bathroom, Dom hurried after them and he saw them sitting at the table. He turned back to the bar and asked for some shots, once they were lined up on the tray he brought them to the table and placed the tray on the table. Both Serena and Bernie glanced at him and he smiled slyly.

 

“Let’s have some fun!”


	20. Chapter 20

Bernie sat back in the chair sipping on her drink, she’d had two glasses of wine and a few shots not enough to complete inebriate herself despite the numerous attempts Dom made by asking if she wanted another drink. Bernie was looking over at Serena and Dom trying to stifle a laugh, Serena was trying her best to console Dom whilst he was singing a rendition of All By Myself. Serena lifted her head and looked over to Bernie and she smiled at her.

 

“Come on Dom, tonight’s not for being sad.” Serena said with her arm around Dom’s back and patting it.

 

Dom groaned and when he lifted his head and stared at Serena’s face, he broke out into a smile and Serena nudged him.

 

“Don’t say a word!” Serena slurred.

 

“Right, I’m going to get another drink.” Serena said, she stood up and lost her balance slightly and Bernie held her up.

 

“You okay?” Bernie asked amused and Serena nodded.

 

“Do you want a drink?” Serena asked and Bernie shook her head but Dom shouted yes and Serena went over to the bar.

 

“Ugh.” Dom said rubbing his head.

 

“I wouldn’t want to be you tomorrow morning.” Bernie teased and Dom agreed.

 

“Sooo…tell me about Serena.” Dom said wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“I’m not telling you anything Dom.” Bernie said and Dom pouted.

 

“Besides it would be too hot for you to handle.” Bernie quipped.

 

“Ohhh!” Dom said clapping his hands and Serena came back with the drinks, she placed them on the table.

 

“What’s going on?” Serena said sitting down.

 

“I wanted to know about you and Bernie said it would be too hot for me to handle.” Dom said grinning and Serena laughed loudly, she leaned over and kissed Bernie gently.

 

“Awww.” Dom cooed in the background and Bernie rolled her eyes.

 

“Okay then, tell me how you…you know.” Dom said and Serena shook her head.

 

“When you realised she was the woman for you!” Dom said grinning.

 

Serena sat back thinking for a moment before she turned to Bernie and smiled.

 

“I suppose it consisted of a lot of a coffee dates if you could call it that.” Serena said and Bernie nodded.

 

“And there was that time where we had to find a certain shade of red hm.” Bernie said flashing Serena a smile.

 

“Well there goes my theory!” Dom said and they both looked at him.

 

“I thought it might have been the overalls.” Dom said and they all laughed, they fell quiet as Serena drank some wine and Bernie contently watched Serena, the sound of last calls were heard at the bar and Serena and Dom moaned.

 

“One for the road?” Dom asked and they agreed.

 

Dom hurried to the bar and came back with three tequila shots, Serena eyed the small glass and already felt queasy just thinking about drinking it but against her better judgements she reached over to the tray picked up the glass. Bernie and Dom did the same, Dom counted down, and they all finished the shots. Serena grimaced as she placed the glass on the table and Bernie did the same.

Serena stood up holding on to the chair for balance and Dom put his jacket on. Bernie was already ringing a taxi and when she put her phone in her pocket, she reached out for Serena, giving her extra support as they all walked outside. The taxi was already parked up and Dom opened the door. He tumbled inside almost missing the seat as he sat down, Serena entered the taxi followed by Bernie, and they gave the driver their addresses. Once they were on their way, Serena sat back, rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder and closed her eyes.

 

“Look.” Dom whispered and Bernie looked down and saw Serena cuddled up to her and she smiled.

 

“You’re good for her.” Dom said.

 

“You think?” Bernie asked suddenly finding herself needing reassurance.

 

“Definitely, she’s happy I can tell just…don’t fuck it up.”

 

“Gee thanks.” Bernie said sarcastically.

 

“I didn’t say you would.” Dom said. “I just don’t want to see her get hurt.” He added and Bernie had to stifle a laugh.

 

“What?!” Dom said.

 

“The macho man talk really doesn’t suit you.” Bernie teased and Dom huffed.

 

“Don’t worry I’ll be giving Serena the same talk.”

 

“I’ll have to warn her then.” Bernie said smiling.

 

The taxi stopped and Dom got out of his seat, he reached into his pocket to pull his wallet out but Bernie stopped him saying she would pay. He said thanks and opened the door, he turned around to say goodbye.

 

“Until next time.” Dom said winking.

 

“Mm let’s see if you’re still saying that when you wake up in the morning!” Bernie replied.

 

“Goodnight.” Dom said grinning and he shut the door, Bernie told the driver to wait a few minutes just so she was sure Dom got into his flat okay and once she was happy he was safe, she gave the driver Serena’s address.

 

They pulled up outside Serena’s house and Bernie gently nudged her, Serena opened her eyes slowly and regained her focus.

 

“Come on you.” Bernie said softly.

 

“You’re coming with me aren’t you?” Serena mumbled.

 

“Yes, got to make sure you don’t fall asleep in the bath tub.” Bernie said.

 

“Why would I do that?” Serena said with a serious expression and Bernie chuckled, she reached into her pocket and pulled some money out and gave it to the driver then she helped Serena out of the taxi.

 

They took a steady walk towards the front door and Serena sat down on the front step and emptied her bag on the floor.

 

“Serena!” Bernie said kneeling down. “What are you doing?”

 

“Finding my keys.” Serena said as if it was the most obvious thing.

 

“Aha!” Serena shouted as she picked up her keys, Bernie picked up the remaining items and put them back in Serena’s bag. She picked the bag up and helped Serena up and it may have taken five or so minutes but eventually they were inside the house.  

 

Serena burst through the living room door, Bernie following her and Serena turned the light on and dropped her bag on the floor, there was a faint murmur and Bernie looked over to the sofa and saw Elinor lift her head and look at the two of them with tired eyes.

 

“Mum, what’s going on?” Elinor asked followed by a yawn.

 

“Your mum’s had a bit to drink.” Bernie said.

 

“I had a small amount thank you Bernie.” Serena said and Elinor chuckled when she saw Bernie shaking her head.

 

“Let’s go to bed.” Bernie suggested.

 

“I’m not tired.” Serena said and Bernie turned to Elinor.

 

“Is she always so stubborn when she’s drunk?” Bernie asked.

 

“Yes.” Elinor said simply and Serena huffed.

 

Elinor has started to ask about their night out and she smirked when she looked over at her mum.

 

“Bernie look.” Elinor said pointing at Serena, Bernie turned her head and watched, as Serena was asleep.

 

“Hm.” Bernie said, she bent down slightly and opened her arms to hold on Serena and once she had enough grip she lifted her up.

 

“Bernie are you going to be okay carrying her up the stairs?” Elinor asked slightly in awe of Bernie’s strength.

 

“I’ll be fine; I’m an ex-army troop.” Bernie said winking.

 

“Goodnight.” Elinor said and once Bernie was out of the room, she switched the light off.

 

Bernie carefully climbed up the stairs and when she got to the top, she felt a twinge in her back and she grimaced. Maybe she wasn’t as fit as she used to be, luckily Serena’s door wasn’t shut it was just pulled to and Bernie knock the door with her foot and she walked inside and straight to Serena’s bed, she lay Serena down on the bed and straightened her back. Bernie looked around for some nightclothes for Serena and once she found some she started to undress Serena.

 

“Bernie?” Serena mumbled opening her eyes.

 

“I’m putting some pyjamas on you.” Bernie said softly and Serena moved her body to help.

 

“There’s some in the drawer over there if you need some.” Serena said waving her arm around.

 

Bernie went and found some for herself and got changed, she folded her clothes in a pile on the side she was sleeping and she turned the light off and got into bed. Serena snuggled up to her and Bernie sighed contently, she pressed a gentle kiss on Serena’s forehead.

 

“How’s your head?” Bernie asked.

 

“Mph sore.” Serena muttered.

 

“Here I’ll get you a glass of water.” Bernie said and she pulled back the covers and got out of bed, she hurried downstairs and into the kitchen and made a glass of water, she searched through a few cupboards before finding the one she was after. She picked up a packet of paracetamol, grabbed the glass of water and made her way back upstairs. She put the glass and tablets on Serena’s side and got back into bed.

 

“You’re too kind to me.” Serena said.

 

“That’s nonsense.” Bernie said. “I want to look after you, I care for you.” Bernie said with affection.

 

It fell silent and Bernie wondered if Serena had fallen asleep.

 

“Move in with me.” Serena said and Bernie furrowed her brows.

 

“What?” Bernie whispered not sure if she heard correctly.

 

“Move in with me.” Serena repeated. “Well us if you count Jason and Elinor because she would be stopping here occasionally.” Serena added.

 

“Serena…I don’t know what to say. It’s not the alcohol talking is it?” Bernie asked and she felt Serena shake her head.

 

“I’m serious.” Serena said and she yawned.

 

“We’ll see if you remember this conversation in the morning.” Bernie said with a smile.

 

Bernie settled down and held Serena close to her.

 

“So is it a yes or a no?” Serena asked.

 

“Yes I’ll move in with you.” Bernie said chuckling and she kissed Serena.

“Now let’s get some sleep.” Bernie said and she closed her eyes, almost certain that Serena would not remember any of this in the morning.


	21. Chapter 21

“You don’t remember do you?” Elinor said chuckling.

 

“Of course I do.” Serena said holding her cup of coffee close to her; she took a sip and sighed deeply.

 

“You wouldn’t go upstairs to bed; you kept insisting you wasn’t tired even though you were practically asleep.” Elinor said her eyes filled with mirth.

 

“And then Bernie had to carry you upstairs!” Elinor said and Serena shot Bernie an apologetic look, she had noticed Bernie wincing this morning and holding her back as they got out of bed.

 

“I’m sorry.” Serena said softly and Bernie shrugged her shoulders.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Bernie smiled.

 

“You must be really strong Bernie to carry Auntie Serena like that.” Jason piped up and Serena scoffed. Bernie had a smug smile from being called strong and Serena rolled her eyes.

 

Serena suddenly groaned, held her head and Jason gave her a disapproving look.

 

“If you didn’t go out drinking last night Auntie Serena, you wouldn’t have a sore head.”

 

“Yes thank you Jason.” Serena said somewhat exhausted at both Elinor, Jason picking on her, Bernie felt the tension building up and she changed subject asking if Elinor was doing anything today.

 

“Shopping with friends.” Elinor said happily and she checked the time on her phone and jumped up.

 

“I need a shower!” She said and she grabbed her phone and bent down to kiss Serena on the cheek.

 

“Feel better soon Mum!” Elinor said cheekily and left the room.

 

“Do you need a lift to the hospital?” Serena asked Jason and he nodded.

 

“I would like that but if you’re not feeling okay I can get a taxi.” Jason said simply.

 

“I’ll take him.” Bernie said reaching over and squeezing Serena’s hand.

 

“Go and lie down, rest for a bit.” Bernie said and Serena didn’t argue, she went straight into the living room and lay down.

 

“Ready to go?” Bernie asked.

 

“Sure am!” Jason said grinning.

 

Bernie left the house with Jason and they were soon on their way to the hospital.

 

“Thank you for taking me to work Bernie.” Jason said.

 

“It’s okay Jason, I’m happy to help.” Bernie replied.

“I really like having you around; I hope you’ll stay with Auntie Serena forever!” Jason said and Bernie was a bit taken back, she would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about a future with Serena because she had. But hearing Jason talking about it made it feel that little bit more real, it meant that he had thought about it too. A future that included her.

 

“Bernie?” Jason said and Bernie blinked twice and turned to Jason.

 

“Sorry I was miles away!” Bernie said with a nervous chuckle, they were parked up outside the hospital.

 

“You shouldn’t do that especially when you’re in a car, it’s dangerous.” Jason said and Bernie reassured Jason that she was okay.

 

“Will you still be at home when I finish work?” Jason asked hopefully.

 

“I’m really not sure Jason, I might have some work to do but don’t worry I know there’s a new quiz show you want to watch and we will watch it.”

 

Jason seemed to be happy with that answer and he quickly got out of the car and turned to look at Bernie.

 

“Thanks Bernie, bye!”

 

Bernie watched Jason walk into the hospital and smiled. She turned the key to start the car when there was a knock on the window, she saw Dom standing there. Bernie put the window down and raised an eyebrow at Dom wearing sunglasses.

 

“There’s no sun.” Bernie quipped.

 

“Oh ha ha.” Dom said sarcastically.

 

“What brings you here?” Dom asked.

 

“Bringing Jason to work, Serena couldn’t do it. She’s somewhat preoccupied…with sleeping on the couch.” Bernie said and Dom groaned in agreement.

 

“Why are you here? Not going to work are you?” Bernie asked and Dom chuckled.

 

“Absolutely not, I’ve got the mother of all hangovers and please don’t say I told you so.” Dom said lightly and Bernie smirked.

 

“I left my jacket in the pub and went to pick it up.” Dom said.

 

“Need a lift home?” Bernie offered and Dom swooped in and kissed Bernie on the cheek.

 

“Lifesaver!” Dom said and hurried into the car.

 

It didn’t take long to drop Dom off at home and with a promise to have another night out in the near future Bernie was on her way back to Serena’s. The entire drive back her mind kept wandering to what Serena had said last night about moving in. Bernie hadn’t forgotten about it at all though she had a feeling from this morning’s conversation in the kitchen that Serena’s memory was a little hazy and that she couldn’t remember. Bernie could bring up the subject when she got back but what if Serena had only said it in the heat of the moment. What if it was just the alcohol talking? Bernie frowned as she pulled up outside of Serena’s and she made the decision not to say anything.

 

She opened the front door, closed it gently, and made her way through to the living room. Serena was sat up with a blanket wrapped around her.

 

“Mm good you’re back.” Serena said with a smile, she patted the spot next to her and Bernie sat down.

 

“How are you feeling?” Bernie asked.

 

“Better though if there’s ever a next time please remind me of this moment!” Serena laughed.

 

Bernie went on to tell Serena about bumping into Dom this morning and that he was definitely feeling the effects too, which caused Serena to laugh. They spent some time watching some morning television.

 

“Are you working today?” Serena asked and Bernie nodded.

 

“There’s a few bits and pieces I have to get done today.” Bernie said.

 

“I am sorry by the way.” Serena said and Bernie tilted her head slightly in confusion of the apology.

 

“What for?” Bernie asked.

 

“For making you carry me up the stairs, I saw you this morning you’ve hurt your back.” Serena said.

 

“It’s nothing a good massage won’t fix.” Bernie said sitting forward and Serena moved closer to her.

 

“I can do that.” Serena said running her hands down Bernie’s back and Bernie moaned.

 

“Rain check?” Bernie said and Serena wrapped her arms around Bernie’s waist and rested her chin on her shoulder.

 

“Later then my darling.” Serena replied.

 

Bernie turned her head and kissed Serena.

 

“Last night…”Serena said quietly and Bernie thought back to last night, her heart beating faster and she stared at Serena.

 

“I meant it.” Serena said.

 

“Meant what?” Bernie asked seeming oblivious until Serena raised an eyebrow.

 

“Oh…I um, I thought you’d forgot.” Bernie said nervously.

 

“So you don’t want to move in then?” Serena said with a hint of sadness.

 

Bernie hesitated which was quite possibly the worst thing she could have done, she saw the hurtful look in Serena’s eyes and she mentally slapped herself for hesitating.

 

“Serena.” Bernie said.

 

“It doesn’t matter Bernie, it was a silly idea anyway.”

 

“It wasn’t silly; I do want to move in with you.”

 

“You hesitated.” Serena stated.

 

“I didn’t mean to.” Bernie said weakly.

 

“Just go to work.” Serena said with exhaustion.

 

“But…”

 

“Please Bernie.”

 

Bernie stood up and she got to the living room door before she turned around and took one last look at Serena, she took a step forward but stopped herself. Bernie got to the front door, rested her hand on the handle, she shook her head, and opened the door but quickly shut it.

 

As soon as Serena heard the front door close she put her head back against the sofa and groaned, that really wasn’t how she expected the morning to go.

 

“I’m not leaving on an argument.” Bernie said standing in the living room; Serena jumped and opened her eyes.

 

“Bernie…just.”

 

“No.” Bernie said and Serena’s eyes were firmly fixed on Bernie.

 

“Hear me out please.” Bernie said and Serena nodded.

 

“I shouldn’t have hesitated I know it made you think I was unsure or that I didn’t want this to happen and I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hesitate, I was just taken back that you had remembered, I had convinced myself that you had forgotten about asking me since you didn’t mention it this morning. Serena I want to move in with you, I want this, a stable and loving relationship. I want you.”

 

“You want me?” Serena said playfully and she stood up.

 

“Yes! Serena you’ve turned my life upside down but in a good way! I’ve never really felt like I fit in anywhere, I’ve never felt like I belonged anywhere until now. With you, Jason and Elinor this is where I belong. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. I-“

 

“Bernie.” Serena said inches away from Bernie’s face.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Shut up.” Serena smirked and Bernie opened her mouth to say something else but Serena swooped in and kissed her deeply.

 

“Wow.” Bernie said. “I should maybe let this happen more often if this is the outcome.”

 

Serena chuckled.

 

“I’m glad you didn’t leave.” Serena said with her arms around Bernie’s waist.

 

“Me too.” Bernie said.

 

“You’re really going to move in?” Serena asked.

 

“Absolutely.” Bernie replied with a smile.

 

Bernie’s phone started ringing and she sighed. She reached into her pocket and answered the call; it was a client asking if there was something wrong because she hadn’t turned up yet. Once Bernie had assured them that, she would be with them no later than 20 minutes she ended the call and put the phone back in her pocket.

 

“I have to go.” Bernie sighed.

 

“It’s okay.” Serena said. “I’ll see you later though?”

 

“Yes.” Bernie said kissing Serena.

 

“Go on then, off to work.” Serena said.

 

“I do love it when you get bossy.” Bernie said her eyes shining.

 

“I’m sure you do now scoot! I have things to do.”

 

“Like sleeping?” Bernie said smirking.

 

“Precisely Ms Wolfe.”

 

Serena walked with Bernie to the front door.

 

“I don’t know about this, you ask me to move in and now you’re chucking me out!”

 

Serena laughed and Bernie stood on the doorstep.

 

“Have a fun day at work darling.” Serena said and gave Bernie a peck on the lips.

 

Bernie left and Serena went back into the living room, she sat down and pulled the blanket over her and lay her head on the arm of the chair and smiled. What could have been the worst morning had turned into an amazing one. She couldn’t wait to tell Jason and Elinor that Bernie was moving in, well she hadn’t discussed it with either of them but she was sure they wouldn’t have a problem!

 

Serena closed her eyes with a smile on her face and fell into a comfortable sleep excited for whatever was going to come her way next.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On this final chapter, I want to thank everyone who has followed, favourited and commented on this story.   
> I'm so glad so many of you have enjoyed it!  
> Your support has always been appreciated and I hope to see you again for the next Berena fic!
> 
> Chase.

Moving in didn’t take long at all and when Serena approached the subject with Jason and Elinor, they thought it was a great idea. They had all helped Bernie with moving her belongings into the house, Elinor more so since Serena and Jason had their shifts at the hospital. The first night Serena had prepared a special dinner complete with an array of desserts, which, well let’s just say there wasn’t anything left by the end of the night! It had been the perfect moving in present and once they were lay in bed together, Bernie thanked Serena properly.

 

The last few boxes were eventually moved and Bernie had taken a few days off work to sort everything out including putting her house up for sale and by the end of the week everything was unpacked and in its rightful places and it wasn’t long till Bernie was back at work.

 

“Hello.” Bernie said answering her phone with a grin.

 

“Hello to you.” Serena replied cheerfully.

 

“How’s your day darling?” Serena asked.

 

“I’m finishing off this last room and then I’m done, not long left now. I’ve just been painting, listening to the radio.”

 

“And dancing?” Serena asked smirking already knowing the answer. She knew and witnessed how much Bernie loved to dance when she was working.

 

“Yes dancing.” Bernie said laughing.

 

Serena was about to say something else when Bernie could hear beeping.

 

“I’ve got to go.” Serena said.

 

“Okay.” Bernie said understanding.

 

“I…” Bernie paused.

 

“Me too.” Serena said and she hung up and Bernie sighed then smiled, she reached over to the radio, turned the volume up, and went back to painting the wall. Bernie reached down to pick up a smaller brush and started whistling to the music playing, she carefully added the last bits of paint then stood back to see how it looked.

                                                                

Her mind wandered to her life and how perfect it was. The obstacles and setbacks she had overcome and here she was now living with a woman she adored, a family she adored. Bernie could feel tears building and she laughed to herself at how silly she was being. She picked up a different paintbrush and a different tin of paint and bent down to get started on the skirting boards.

 

Half an hour later, Bernie was finished. She gathered the brushes and trays and took them to the kitchen to clean them. After cleaning the brushes, Bernie went back to gather the rest of her supplies together and was about to turn off the radio when the news and travel came on.

 

_And due to the ongoing incident going on at Holby City General Hospital, there will be a build-up of traffic in that area so it’s advised to avoid it if you can._

Bernie stared at the radio and replayed the words in her head, an ongoing incident…she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and there was five missed calls from Jason.

 

“Shit.” Bernie muttered, her heart started beating faster and she called Jason back.

 

“Oh Bernie thank god!” Jason said, he sounded worried.

 

“Jason, what’s going on?! I’ve just heard there’s something going on.” Bernie said quickly.

 

“There’s a patient with a knife in the hospital! Everyone’s running around, the police are here and everyone is panicking!”

 

“Jason…where’s Serena?” Bernie asked her voice laced with fear.

 

“She told me to run outside, I was with her on AAU and t-that’s where the man with the knife was.” Jason said clearly upset.

 

“Jason, I’m on my way. Don’t move okay, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

 

“Okay but hurry Bernie please, I’m scared.” Jason said and Bernie could hear him crying now and she dropped everything and ran out of the house to her car. She put her phone on loudspeaker and started up the car talking to Jason as she made her way to the hospital.

 

“She’s going to be okay Jason.” Bernie said.

 

“Do you really think so?” Jason asked quietly.

 

“Yes I do.” Bernie said though it wasn’t as convincing as she wanted it to be.

 

Bernie turned a corner and came straight into a long line of traffic.

 

“No, fuck!” Bernie muttered and she hit the steering wheel with her hand.

 

“Bernie?” Jason asked and Bernie sighed deeply.

 

“I’m okay Jason, there’s just a lot of traffic. I’m going to park the car, I’m not far away. Listen I’m going to have to hang up but I won’t be long okay?” Bernie said and Jason said okay.

 

Bernie put her phone in her pocket, she looked behind her, and luckily, there wasn’t any cars so she put her car in reverse so she had enough space to park it on the side of the road. She unclipped her seatbelt and hurried out of her car; she shut the door and didn’t look back as she ran as fast as she could in the direction of the hospital. As she rounded the corner, she could hear sirens and loud talking and she saw the entrance of the hospital, there was multiple police cars and officers and Bernie ran over and saw Jason sitting on a bench.

 

“Jason!” Bernie shouted and Jason looked up then stood up as Bernie rushed to him and pulled him into a hug. He started to cry and Bernie held him tighter.

 

“It’s going to be okay Jason.” Bernie whispered.

 

“I’m worried for Auntie Serena.” Jason said and to be honest Bernie was too, she was terrified.

“I know, stay here and I’ll go and see if I can find out anything.”

 

Jason nodded and Bernie turned towards the hospital and her eyes wandered over the people hovering outside, she caught sight of someone wearing hospital uniform and she rushed over.

 

“Excuse me; you work in the hospital yes?”

 

“I do, can I ask who you are?” The man said.

 

“I um yes, Bernie Wolfe I’m Serena’s partner. Serena Campbell, I need to know if she’s okay.” Bernie said desperately.

 

“Oh you’re the famous Ms Wolfe I’ve been hearing about, I’m Ric Griffin.” Ric extended his hand and Bernie shook it.

 

“There’s a man on AAU with a knife, seems to have mental health problems from what I’ve heard but the files were mixed up for some reason.” Ric said with anger. “I was just on my way back to the ward when it happened, I managed to get out the door but Serena, Fletch and Morven are still up there.”

 

Bernie’s face paled and Ric held her arm.

 

“Now come Ms Wolfe, I’ve known Serena for many years now and it’ll take more than a man with a knife to take her down.”

 

Bernie attempted a smile but failed, her hands started shaking and all she wanted to do was run into the hospital and get Serena out safe and sound.

 

“What are the police doing?” Bernie demanded.

 

“They best they can.” Ric said. “It’ll be okay Ms Wolfe, I know it will.”

 

Bernie felt a sudden wave of calm by hearing Ric’s words, she wanted to believe and she had to make herself believe him. She looked back at Jason who was staring at her and she waved him over. Jason stood with the two of them as they waited for news.

 

“Bernie!”

 

Bernie turned around and saw Dom; he walked towards her and pulled her into a hug.

 

Tears started to form and Bernie tried to stop them but a few tears escaped and Dom let go and looked at her, he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

 

“She’s one hell of a strong woman Bernie.” Dom said reassuringly and Bernie nodded.

 

Minutes passed but it felt like hours, every time the doors to the hospital opened Bernie would stare and hope it would be Serena but it wasn’t. Everything fell quiet around them but was soon interrupted by the crackle of a nearby radio.

 

_The suspect is down; I repeat the suspect is down._

_Multiple casualties inside._

Police started rushing inside the hospital and Bernie looked back and forth, she stared at the main doors and made a run for it, an officer told her stop and she heard Dom shout her name but she ignored them and carried on inside the hospital, there was people huddled by the lift so Bernie took the stairs. The moment she reached AAU, she burst through the doors and saw police holding a man in handcuffs, he had blood on his shirt and Bernie looked around frantically.

 

“Excuse me, Miss what are you doing here?” An officer said stopping Bernie.

 

“Stay with us Fletch.” Someone said and Bernie watched as multiple people were stood around the patient trolley

 

“Theatre now!” Someone shouted.

 

 She caught a glimpse of Fletch and the blood on his uniform and she prayed that Serena was okay; the officer repeated what they said.

 

“I just need to….Serena!” Bernie called out catching sight of her behind helped up off the floor. She ran over and saw the blood trickling down Serena’s arm.

 

“You’re hurt.” Bernie said terrified.

 

“It’s just a nick, Fletch he…he that stupid man! He stood in front of me.” Serena said visibly shaken, her eyes were red and puffy. Serena opened her mouth to say something else but she fell forward and Bernie caught her.

 

“I need some help over here!” Bernie shouted.

 

“Serena…Serena come on let’s get you on a bed.” Bernie saw Ric standing next to her.

 

They both got Serena onto the bed and a young woman came over to help.

 

“They let me back in to help.” Ric said sensing Bernie’s question.

 

“Will she be okay?” Bernie asked.

 

“A few stitches and that’s all.”

 

“Fletch.” Serena groaned.

 

“Serena, I need you to stay calm.” Ric said strongly.

 

“I need to find out how Fletch is.” Serena said.

 

“Doctor Digby can go and check okay? I need to look at this arm.” Ric said and Serena nodded weakly as she watched Morven walk off to find out how Fletch was doing.

 

“Bernie.” Serena said turning her head to look at Bernie and she saw the tears.

 

“Don’t cry darling.” Serena said.

 

Bernie knelt down and held Serena’s hand.

 

“I was so worried, I heard on the radio and Jason called me but I missed it! I called him back and he told me everything, he told me how you told him to get out and you were stuck in here. I-I thought…I couldn’t stop thinking what if…what if I had lost you. Oh Serena.” Bernie kissed Serena’s hand and she sniffed back the tears.

 

“I love you Serena, I love you so much.”

 

“My darling Bernie, I love you too.” Serena said then she winced as Ric treated her arm.

 

Bernie held Serena’s hand and stared into her eyes; she smiled and kissed Serena’s hand once more.

 

“There all done.” Ric said pulling off the gloves.

 

“I’ll leave you ladies to it, if there’s anything you need…”

 

“Thank you Ric.” Serena said smiling and Bernie stood up.

 

“Thank you.” Bernie said and Ric nodded.

 

Bernie turned back around, found a chair nearby, and pulled it over so she could sit beside Serena. More Doctors were appearing on the ward now and Bernie looked over to where the suspect was at first but he wasn’t there anymore neither were the officers, she felt at ease as she looked back at Serena and smiled at her.

 

“Auntie Serena!”

 

Jason came rushing over with Dom following close behind and Jason grinned when he realised Serena was okay.

 

“See, what did I say?” Dom said and Bernie laughed.

 

“How is everyone?” Dom asked and Serena replayed the scenes of how Fletch had stepped in front of her and saved her from being stabbed. Jason looked upset and Serena explained that Morven had gone off to find out how Fletch was but hadn’t returned yet so Dom went to check up on her.

 

“I’m really glad you’re okay Auntie Serena.” Jason said and Serena smiled.

 

“I love you Jason.” Serena said warmly.

 

“Has anyone told Elinor?” Serena asked.

 

“I rang her before coming up here; I’ll ring her again to tell her you’re okay.” Jason said and he put the phone to his ear, he told Elinor that Serena was okay and she spoke to Elinor briefly saying that she would home soon and that she was okay. After handing the phone back to Jason, she sat up with some help from Bernie. She saw Dom walking back to them.

 

“He’s going to be okay Serena.” Dom said.

 

“It didn’t look good at first but Fletch fought. He’s a fighter; he’s going to be okay.” Dom repeated and relief washed over Serena.

 

Serena leaned back against the pillow, Fletch was going to be okay, everyone was going to be okay.

 

“What a day…” Serena said quietly.

 

“I’m going to need a holiday after this.” Serena joked.

 

“Where do you want to go?” Bernie asked and Serena tilted her head.

 

“Are you serious?” Serena asked.

 

“Yes, anywhere you want to go.” Bernie said holding Serena’s hand.

 

“Oh well in that case, I’ve always fancied Vegas; you know do the whole shotgun wedding Elvis style.” Serena said her eyes twinkling with amusement.

 

“Oh my god! That would be perfect.” Dom squealed and Bernie burst out laughing.

 

“I’m kidding.” Serena said and Dom pouted.

 

“But you are going to get married aren’t you?” Dom asked and Serena blushed slightly as she looked at Bernie who simply smiled.

 

“Someday.” Bernie whispered and Serena grinned.

 

Dom took a step back and Jason stood with him, it felt fitting to give the two of them some space.

 

“I love you.” Bernie said and she leaned into Serena kissing her.

 

“And I love you.” Serena replied.

 

“How about France?” Serena asked and Bernie raised her brow.

 

“I ask you to pick anywhere in the world and you pick France?” Bernie asked and Serena nodded.

 

“Well it is the city of romance and I’ve always wanted to make my own wine and what better place to do it?!” Serena said and Bernie chuckled.

 

“France it is then!” Bernie said smiling.

 

Serena spent hours after, talking about France and how excited she was about making her own wine and she even came up with a label. CampWolfe, which Bernie thought, was highly hilarious but also sweet. Bernie booked their trip to France the day after the incident, Serena was at home resting and Bernie came home with the tickets to surprise her. In a month’s time, they would be in France and as each day passed, Serena was counting down the days until eventually it was the day.

 

“France here we come!” Serena said smiling; she held Bernie’s hand in her own as they made their way into the airport.


End file.
